Queen Mercury Revived
by SailorStar9
Summary: We all know that the Inner Senshi had their memories returned when Princess Serenity was revealed. But, what if those were only selected memories, intended to make the White Moon Kingdom look good? Learn about the past of Mercury in this BBSM and YST fic.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: (sweatdrops) This idea came to me when I was watching the Yorioden Samurai Troopers DVD. This is a 'what if' fic, and as usual, a BSSM/YST crossover. Slight Clamp Campus Detectives reference.

Summary: We all know that the Inner Senshi had their memories returned when Princess Serenity was revealed. But, what if those were only selected memories, intended to make the White Moon Kingdom look good? And ever wondered why Ami was so matured compared to the rest of the Inner Senshi? What if the Mercury no Senshi was not the Princess, but Queen? What if the Mercury Queen had nine armored warriors protecting her, one of which was her King-to-be? What if Princess Serenity, out of jealously, called upon the Ginzuishou to send to the nine warriors into another dimension and to seal off Queen Mercury's memory?

This is what happens.

PS: This happened before Prince Endymion comes in.

A/N: All names will be in Japanese.

Timeline:

BSSM: Post-Galaxia

YST: The very first episode

Disclaimers: I don't own anything!

* * *

Prologue 

The camera shows a darkened room with only a dim lamp emitting just enough light to let the audience know that this was Mizuno Ami's room.

* * *

At the Time Gates… 

A lone feminine figure stood guard.

Giving the Garnet Orb a slight wave, Sailor Pluto looked at the dim room of Mizuno Ami and sighed in regret. She, alone, other than the late Queen Serenity knew the true identity and powers of the Queen of Mercury. The powers the Senshi of Mercury currently held were only a mere fraction of what she used to have.

Contrary to what the other Senshi might believe, the former Mercury Queen was, and will always be, an esteemed member of the Assassins' Guild. Not only that, her past self was the sensei of the three Inner Senshi and Princess Serenity.

* * *

Back in Ami's room.. 

The lone feminine figure sat at the edge of her bed and sighed. She hated herself, her appearance and her personality. Most of all, she hated the late Queen Serenity for giving in to her daughter's wishes.

The real Mizuno Ami was not at all a mere shy bookworm. No, in fact, the real Mizuno Ami was not only a strategist; she was also a fighter. A very good fighter as a matter of fact. She had to be, for she was after all, the reincarnated Queen of Mercury.

Yes, Ami had remembered all. From the time the crown of Mercury was passed to her, to the time Suiko was named as her future king.

The Safiastra glittered in her palms, as the former Mercurain Queen regained very last bit of her memories. 

The Assassins' Guild was created only to target those that were corrupt, those who abused their power over others, and those who were guilty of treason. One of the Royal Advisors was an Assassin, and several of the Senshi in the previous generations had been as well. Queen Anhara was herself trained by that royal advisor.

In the midst of her ponderings, Ami gasped when a stream of sakura petals blew past her and she heard the clanging of metal rings in the distance.

Smiling softly, she said, "It's time, isn't it Kaos?"

The white-haired monk nodded, "Yes, my child. It is time for you to assist the Samurai Troopers in defeating Arago."

Ami breathed out, "Otou-san will be angry for my betrayal."

Kaous replied, "You may his daughter, Anhara, but Arago doesn't treat you as a father should. Your 'so-called' betrayal is understandable."

Ami, or rather Anhara, nodded in resignation. 

"I presume thenine warriors were also reincarnated?" she asked.

"Indeed, they have been." Kaous answered.

Then, the orb on Kaous's staff glowed, emitting a bright yellow light, engulfing the ice Queen in its light.

Within seconds, Anhara changed.

She no longer had innocence in her eyes. Rather, her bright sapphire eyes darkened into a stony royal blue. Her dark blue hair grew past her shoulders and reached to her chest.

All this time, Mizuno Ami had been living a lie.

From that moment on, Mizuno Ami was no more.

Takamura Anhara was born.

With a wave of his staff, Kaous and Anhara disappeared.

At that moment, Usagi's henshinn broach glowed a silvery white. The Holy Grail manifested itself out of the broach and disappeared, leaving behind a trail of shimmering dust.

* * *

SailorStar9: (stretches head) Well, what do you think? Read and review. 


	2. Sailor Pluto reveals all

SailorStar9: So, the prologue is up. This is Chapter 1. Before I begin the chapter proper, this is something for my very first reviewer.

FirecatRekka: Hell no! It's not that I hate Usagi and all. It's just that it makes more sense to me that the protector is 'betrayed' rather than the protected. Besides, 'hate' is too strong a word. I prefer 'dislike'. You know what? I'm actually surprised that you haven't pointed out that I've made Anhara, the daughter of Arago.

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters used in here. They belong to their rightful owners

Chapter 1: Sailor Pluto reveals all

* * *

The next day, every Senshi, with the exception of the Pluto no Senshi and Chibi Moon no Senshi, were assembled in Hino Rei's Hikawa Shrine. 

"Mercury is a traitor." Tsukino Usagi announced.

"Ami?" Kino Makato was shocked.

"But why?" Aino Minako asked.

"She took my Holy Grail." Tsukino Usagi answered coldly.

Ten'ou Haruka slammed her fist into one of the walls.

"Serenity-hime is right. We have no use of her anyway. Not with me and my Deep Aqua Mirror around." Kaiou Michiru agreed. (A/N: With all those websites pitting Sailor Mercury against Sailor Neptune…)

Tomoe Hotaru argued, "How could you say that, Michiru-mama? Ami-chan is the very first Senshi to join Sailor Moon in the fight against Beryl."

Tsukino Usagi glared at the youngest Senshi.

"You're either with us or against us, Saturn. And Sailor Neptune's right, she is the weakest among the all of us. We're better off without her." She said, in a regal voice.

Hotaru's eyes flashed angrily as she stood up.

"If that's the case, I'm against you!" she shouted, despite herself.

At that, Usagi's voice turned to her, "Then, you're no longer part of us. Surrender your powers and leave." She said harshly.

Hotaru glared back, "I will not! My powers are granted to me by my planet and you have no right to take it from me!"

"No right?" Haruka exclaimed. "Serenity-hime is the Tsuki no Hime! She has every right!"

"Little Hotaru is right." Sailor Pluto's voice came in at this point.

"Setsuna." The planetary Senshi chorused.

"What do you mean?" Usagi demanded. "I'm the leader of the Sailor Senshi and the future Queen. That means I have every right to denounce anyone's powers."

"This is where you are wrong, Serenity-hime." Setsuna said, dehenshinning.

"You may be the future Queen, but that does not mean you have total authority over us. Our powers are bestowed to us by our planets." Setsuna explained. (A/N: Come on people! Serenity is the Princess of the Moon and the others are Princesses of their respective planets. What 'right' does Serenity have to take away the other Senshi's powers?)

"Setsuna, where's Ami-chan?" Hotaru asked meekly.

"Kaous has sent her back to where she belonged. Mercury will fulfill her duties as Queen of Mercury once more." Setsuna answered.

"And the Holy Grail?" Minako asked.

"Mercury did not take the Holy Grail. The Holy Grail chooses its owner and it has deemed Serenity-hime unfit to bear its powers. Thus, it has gone to seek out another worthy of its powers." Setsuna explained.

But…" Usagi protested.

"Wait a minute, Setsuna. What do you mean by 'Queen of Mercury? I thought all of us were princesses." Makato pressed.

"All of us were, except Mercury. The crown was passed to her when she was sixteen." Setsuna answered.

"Like Serenity-hime, Queen Mercury had protectors. Nine armored warriors: five representing the five elements and four representing the four seasons. One of the nine warriors, namely Suiko, was to be Queen Mercury's husband-to-be."

"What happened to him?" Minako, being the Senshi of Love, could not resist asking.

Setsuna shot a look at Usagi, "Ask Serenity-hime."

All eyes, minus Hotaru's and Setsuna's turned to Usagi.

The Moon Princess smirked, "Hey, I just sent him away." She shrugged.

"Not only Suiko, Serenity-hime, but all nine of them." Hotaru spat, as her memory came back to her.

"And why does it concern you, Saturn?" Usagi returned.

"Tenku, I loved him." Hotaru answered, angry tears in her eyes.

"And Yami." Setsuna added in silent fury.

Turning to the rest of the Senshi, Hotaru said, "All of you, each one of you were in love with each one of Queen Mercury's protectors."

Setsuna asked angrily, "Why Serenity-hime?"

Usagi snorted, "Anhara did not deserve Suiko no Shin. And since I can't have him, nobody can."

"All because of a guy?" Matoko exclaimed.

Usagi nodded, "Why not? Shin was the perfect guy, for me anyway."

"Then what about Darien?" Minako asked.

"I met Shin way before Endymion, Minako." Usagi said.

"Usako, is that true?" Mamou asked, from his position from the shrine door.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi trailed, having being caught. 

Mamou entered the shrine, looked at Setsuna and said, "I've known of Mercury's departure already, Setsuna-san."

Setsuna let out a small smile.

"Departure?" Rei was confused.

"You mean, Ami's gone?" Matoko exclaimed in shock.

Setsuna nodded, "Mercury, or Anhara, as she is now known, had departed from this world to the dimension she was originally plucked from."

"By whom? You?" Usagi asked accusingly.

Setsuna shook her head, "Iie, by her adopted father, Kaous."

"Kaous?" the rest of the Senshi chorused.

Setsuna nodded.

Hotaru continued, "Kaous was the one who created the nine armors the warriors wore, infusing each armor with a Bushido virtue."

Setsuna smiled mysteriously at the youngest Senshi.

"Even so, Mercury is still the weakest Senshi." Michiru argued.

"Weakest or not, it isn't up to anyone to decide. True, Anhara may not have many offensive attacks, but she's after all a Queen nevertheless." Setsuna said plainly.

Turning to the Inner Senshi, Hotaru added, "And how many times has Ami-chan's tactics gotten the four of you out of the enemy's traps, before Michiru-mama came into the picture?"

Rei nodded in agreement, "Little Firefly is right. Ami is after all our tactician."

Matoko and Minako nodded in agreement at Rei's comment.

* * *

Dictionary for anyone who does not know who is who. 

Rekka no Ryo: Ryo of Wildfire

Tenku no Touma: Rowen of Sutra

Korin no Seiji: Sage of Halo

Suiko no Shin: Cye of Torrent

Kongo no Shuu: Kento of Hardrock

Arago: Talpa

Kaous, Kaos: Ancient

Oni no Shut'n (Shuten): Anubis, Warlord of Cruelty

Yami no Anubisu: Cale, Warlord of Corruption 

Doku no Naaza: Sekhmet, Warlord of Venom

Gen no Rajura: Dais, Warlord of Illusion

Bushido: Confucian

* * *


	3. Disc 1

SailorStar9: Okay, I've posted Chapter 1. This is Chapter 2. Before I begin the chapter proper, I want to thank the following reviewers and wish them a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. All because I started this on Christmas Day.

FirecatRekka: About Anhara being Arago's daughter, you'll know more about Anhara's birth in the later chapters. About deflecting Senshi, from Chapter 2 alone, it's quite obvious that only Saturn and Pluto stood alongside with Anhara (A/N: I have a knack of putting these three together.) Mamou and the other three Inner Senshi will remain neutral, while only Uranus and Neptune will stand by their Queen. And guess what? When the time for the Deep Freeze comes, Serenity is SO going to realize that she needs Anhara's powers. Otherwise, Crystal Tokyo would never come.

Yami Flo: Are you French? Because I took a look at your profile, and it's written in French, which unfortunately, I do not understand. And about Anhara being Arago's daughter, please refer to FirecatRekka's answer.

SailorStar9: And one thing I do not understand, is that none of you two commented anything about the missing Holy Grail! I thought I'd get flames and criticisms about taking the Sacred Cup from Usagi!

PS: Anyone familiar with Clamp Campus Detectives will notice that I took the Takamura surname from Takamura Suoh.

Words in italics refer to thoughts and telepathic messages.

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters used in here. They belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 2: Disc 1

* * *

Episode1: Nerawareta Dai-Tokyo

The camera shows an arial overview of Tokyo. All is well and peaceful, until the sky grew overcast. When the clouds cleared, a huge shadow loomed overhead.

Meanwhile, at the Sengoku University, Yagyu Nasuti was working with her grandfather. Professor Yagyu's research had led to the discovery of the existence of the Netherworld and its ruler, Lord Arago. Noticing the weird happenings, he informed Nasuti that only the Yorioden Samurai Troopers could save the world now.

Turning attention back to Shinjuku, Yamano Jun was window-shopping with his parents, when he stopped by a skateboard store. His mother urged him to choose one, before complaining to her husband. Mr Yamano, however, waved her complaints aside, saying that they still had a lot of time. Finally, Jun picked a skateboard, and despite his mother's protests, skated right down the street.

Losing his balance, Jun got up, only to be licked by Byakuen. Startled, Jun stood up, and the ebony-haired teenager asked if he was all right. Jun nodded and questioned the older boy if Byakuen was a real tiger.

Ryo cracked up softly and nodded in affirmative. Looking down at Jun, he said, "Go back, your parents are worried. Goodbye." With that, he walked off with Byakuen.

Meanwhile, Nasuti was biting on a biscuit when a news flash caught her attention. Her grandfather appeared from the door and confirmed Nasuti's suspicion that the boy in the news was one of the Samurai Troopers and requested Nasuti to bring the boy and the tiger back to the university.

However, dark clouds begin forming unnaturally quickly around Shinjuku. Anything running on technology began to falter and fail. Nasuti's Samurai (jeep look-alike), the cars around her, and stoplights all die out.

Two dark figures, one feminine and a gigantic bird of prey, stood on the top of a skyscraper.

"So, it has begun." The female muttered.

The bird beside her, let out a cry in agreement.

"Let's go, Indivar." The girl said. Then, she leaped over the buildings, with the bird beside her.

Nasuti sorta-of 'stole' a traffic control officer's bike in order to continue farther into the city.

Above, a news helicopter motor died off and it fell from the sky.

Ryo and the riot police watched in horror as the helicopter went down. Then lightning started to strike everywhere.

Windows shatter and people run in panic. Jun and his parents get separated in the fear-driven mob.

By then, both the female and the bird had arrived at the very-confused scene.

_My Queen._ The bird gasped mentally to the girl beside it.

Below, Ryo yelled for the youja to attack him since he was their enemy.

The girl frowned at the scene below, "Be careful what you wish for, Rekka." She muttered in warning.

As if in answer to her warning, a youja soldier materialized out of the video billboard above Ryo but Byakuen's warning allowed Ryo barely jump out of the way.

The scythe had cut the back of Ryo's sweater, revealing his undergear.

Ripping off the rest of his clothes, he stands before the youja in his red and white undergear, announcing he is Rekka no Ryo.

"So the first one arrives." The shadowy girl commented.

The girl was then revealed to be Takamura Anhara. The giant bird was showed to be a golden condor, overtowering Anhara. (A/N: I blame my recent obsession with "The Return of the Condor Heroes" comic for this.)

_Are you going to intervene, my Queen?_ The condor beside her asked mentally.

_Not now, Indivar. Just wait for the rest._ Anhara answered.

Even with his undergear though, Ryo was no match for the youja soldier as the youja easily batted off Ryo's attacks. Byakuen attacked but he was also knocked away. The amount of power the youja was releasing from the scythe ripped the road and part of the surrounding buildings apart.

Jun, who was looking for his parents, emerged out of an alley and right on to the fight.

Fortunately, he was not noticed but the youja's scythe just incidentally stopped swinging. Pointing to the boy, the energy discharged.

Nasuti, coming in on her borrowed bicycle, cried out, "Look out!"

She jumped off the bike to push him out of the way. The bike was mangled in the process.

Ryo was finally beaten to the ground when the youja decided to finish him off.

However, the blow meant to cave in his head, was instead, warded off by the arm guard of Tenku no Touma's undergear.

Subsequently, Kongo no Shuu, Suiko no Shin and Korin no Seiji jumped into the fight. The youja was not all worried and once again easily batted away the four Troopers attacks.

Nasuti, meanwhile, told Jun a little about whom the Troopers were and what they were fighting. She noted that the Troopers were not united; Rekka wanted to fight but the others simply told him to stay out because he was too hurt to do anything.

Nasuti yelled out to them that they must be of one heart in order to stand a chance of beating Arago.

Angry at her interference, the youja trapped Jun and Nasuti with his chain, using them as hostages.

_My Queen..._ Indivar turned worriedly at Anhara. In response, Anhara produced two throwing knives, a trademark weapon of the Takamuras.

Looking around, Anhara gave Byakuen a quick glance. The white tiger gave her a low growl in acknowledgement when he recognized her. Having caught her look, the fully-grown white tiger nodded.

Meanwhile, Ryo and the other four finally armored up in bolts of silk and fluttering sakura blossoms.

The youja laughed and commented that they must be the Samurai Troopers; he had not believed that before. Even with the yoroi, Ryo cannot harm the youja soldier who then proceeded to throw Jun and Nasuti into the video billboard that he came out of.

However, in midair, Jun and Nasuti's flight was intercepted by two sharp objects; one severing the main chain the youja held, the other neatly slicing through the chain that held the two hostages together.

A split second later, Byakuen had leapt up and caught the falling two. Landing down gracefully, he bounded off and out of the battlefield.

"Nani?" came the surprised exclaim from the youja soldier. Glancing sharply around, he demanded, "Show yourself!"

"Why should I?" Anhara asked coolly, stepping back into the shadows once more.

The youja soldier growled lowly and threw his chain at the general direction. The metal claw hit the edge of the building, making it obvious that Anhara had dodged the attack.

"My turn." Anhara countered. Calmly, she stepped forward and placed her hand on the chain. In an instant, the chain turned into ice and the ice traveled down to the youja soldier. Shocked, the youja soldier dropped the chain.

Then, without warning, Anhara put out her hand and whispered, "Cold Snap." Before the five Samurai Troopers knew it, the youja soldier was encased in solid ice.

"Baka." Anhara muttered. "Hit him with an area spell and he falls."

Turning her attention to the astonished Samurai Troopers, Anhara barked, "What are you waiting for, Rekka? Go in for the kill!"

Ryo nodded mutely.

Clicking the hilts together, Ryo swung them over his head and yelled out, "So En Zan!"

The youja was hit at point blank range, and just as he was disintegrating, he tossed her scythe into the air and screamed, "Oni Masho sama!" When the attack dissipated, the Troopers gaped at the destruction of the attack, for it cut through a city block.

On the building tops, someone caught the spinning scythe and burst out laughing.

Ryo looked up and asked who they were. The one who caught the scythe introduces himself as Shuten, Oni Masho, and leader of the four Dai Mashos. Next are Yami Masho Anubisu, Gen Masho Rajura, and Doku Masho Naaza.

Turning to the cloaked Anhara, Shuten commented snidely, "And of course, our little traitoress from ten years ago."

Anhara smirked, "I see you still remember me, Oni Masho."

Growling in displeasure, Shuten threw the scythe at the supposedly unprotected Anhara.

Touma was about to yell out a warning, when Anhara's eyes flashed an icy blue, her irises turned white. Her hair flew about wildly as an eerie wind picked up around her.

Then, to everyone's astonishment, the scythe stood stationary in midair. Levitating into the air, a seemly-possessed Anhara threw both her arms in front of her. At her command, the scythe was thrown telekinetically back to Shuten.

Taking a second to react, Shuten caught the scythe effortlessly.

Powering down, Anhara warned, "Tell Arago that I'm no longer his pawn."

Scrawling, the four Mashos turned to globes of light and flew off into the dark clouds.

Then Arago appeared and introduced himself. The clouds parted to reveal his fortress above Shinjuku.

Turning around, Nasuti questioned, "Where's the girl?"

Blinking, the five Samurai Troopers turned to look for their mystery helper, only to find that she had disappeared.

Then, something caught Shuu's eye.

Stepping away from the group for a moment, he went forward and pulled out the two throwing knives Anhara left behind.

"But she left these behind." He commented.

* * *

Episode 2: Oni Masho! Shuten's Fierce Attack

Above the earth, a satellite read nothing over Tokyo. The Japan Self-Defense Force was sent into the blackout area where they found a large castle floating on dark clouds over Shinjuku.

The copter's instruments began to go haywire, causing the copter to plummet. One tried to auto-rotate and scarcely managed to pull up but a youja's naginata sliced the fuel tank and caused the copter to explode. Youja appeared on every building top.

Arago was holding a conference in his main throne room.

Shuten volunteered to go and defeat the upstarts who dared to defy them. The others sneered at his overconfidence, saying that the yoroi gear that the boys possessed might be a danger. It was plainly obvious that none of the others cared too much about Shuten.

Arago showed Nasuti on the main viewing screen, saying that she and the Troopers will be together.

Back in the abandoned city, Anhara and Indivar were jumping on the rooftops, searching for the Samurai Troopers.

_Byakuen remembers you, My Queen._ Indivar pointed out.

_He should, for Kaos is my adopted father._ Anhara answered.

_And the Mashos?_ Indivar asked, fearing that he was threading on dangerous territory.

_They're merely misguided, by that wretched father of mine._ Anhara answered, spitting the last part out.

Back to where the Troopers were…

There were crows and broken building pieces everywhere.

Touma and Seiji were up top, surveying the surrounding.

Then, Seiji frowned. He had recognized the weapons that the cloaked figure had left behind.

"Seiji?" Touma asked, worried.

"Daijoubo, Touma." He reassured the archer. "It's just that I think I know who the cloaked helper is." He added.

"Anhara?" blue-haired archer guessed.

Seiji nodded.

"But what is she mixed up in all this?" Touma asked the inevident question.

"That, I don't know Touma. But I feel she has a big part in all this."

Back where the rest were, Byakuen was guarding the entrance.

Below, Nasuti was reassuring Jun that his parents were all right and were thinking of him.

Ryo promised to bring an end to Arago, to which Shuu seconds.

They all introduced themselves. Then Touma and Seiji came back from reconnaissance. They report there was nothing up there, like everything was dead.

"Not even a sight of our mysterious helper?" Shuu asked.

Seiji shook his head.

Then, Touma interjected, "Shuu, you can be so dense sometimes."

The bearer of Kongo looked insulted.

"Touma, what was that supposed to mean?" he asked.

Ryo had to smile.

"That throwing knives belong to our dubbed 'Ice Queen Incarnate', Shuu." He told him.

Shin's eyes widened in realization.

"How is she related to all this?" Shuu exclaimed.

"That would be the 64-thousand dollar question Shuu." Touma added.

"When I said 'I'll be involved in the events in the near future', this is what I meant." A feminine voice answered from the doorway.

"Takamura-san?" Ryo asked, surprised.

"Quite right, Sanada-san." The girl replied, stepping down, revealing herself to the five Troopers.

Turning to Shuu, she added, "I will greatly appreciate it if my weapons are returned."

Shuu's mouth remained agape as he shakily pulled out the two throwing knives.

The ninja stepped forward and retrieved her weapons.

"Yamatte, Takamura-san." Ryo called out.

The girl turned to face him, "Hai, Sanada-san?" she asked.

"Those knives… they aren't the ones you used in school, are they?" he inquired.

Anhara looked surprised for a moment, and shook her head.

"Iie, the ones I used in school are merely inferior duplicates." She explained.

Looking down at the two metal knives in her hands, she added, "These are the actual throwing knives of the Takamura clan."

"What's the difference?" Touma asked. "They don't seem any different from the ones you used in school."

Anhara had to smile.

"You don't seem to know very much about weapons, don't you Hashiba-san?" she inquired.

Touma faltered a little.

"Not really." He admitted.

Anhara nodded slowly, "I see."

Turning her attention to Seiji, she asked, "Do you remember what your ouji-san said about the Takamura swordplay, Date-san?"

Seiji nodded slowly.

"The Takamura swordplay is not meant to sparring as its strokes are not only swift, but also deadly." He quoted.

Anhara nodded.

"The same goes for the throwing knives." She added.

"These knives are sharp enough to take a person's life." She revealed seriously.

Gasps were heard all over.

"Are you serious?" Shuu stammered.

Anhara nodded, "Dead serious. That is why I'm extremely cautious when using these. One wrong move…"

"And a head gets loped off." Ryo finished grimly.

"Precisely." Anhara added.

"Whoa." Touma breathed.

Ryo frowned, "I've heard rumors that certain Takamura ninjas have elemental magic."

"And I'm one of the few selected ones." Anhara confirmed, forming an ice ball above her open palm.

All eyes blinked in astonishment at the elemental orb.

Anhara frowned, before replying jokingly.

"You guys have learnt my other profession. You guys have seen me do a divination. And now you guys are freaked out because I throw ice balls?"

Seiji blinked for a while, before bursting out in laughter.

The Troopers looked at the blonde, not really understanding.

Then, Touma cracked a smile.

"She does have a point." He noted.

Ryo nodded, smiling as well.

Shin had to chuckle. After all he'd seen of this beautiful but elusive ninja, he should have expected her to be quite out of the ordinary.

Tanks and jets arrived into Tokyo.

However, within this quasi-dimension, Arago could control the technology and turned it against the attackers.

Nasuti added, further commenting on how useless the attack was. Ryo then asked who she was. She gave her name and the fact that she was currently studying old romance stories and legends under her grandfather.

Byakuen suddenly bounded down the stairs of the subway entrance and growled in warning.

Meanwhile, Indivar's head turned up to the sky as he felt something.

_Shuten is here, my Queen._

_I know Indivar. I felt him._ She answered back.

Beside her, Seiji suddenly sensed Anhara stiffen.

"Takamura-san?" he inquired.

"Shuten. He's here." The girl hissed, removing herself from her leaning position.

Shuten arrived on the empty street, walking towards them, his heavy footsteps being a little hard to miss. He tossed the weight of his kusari-gama into the ground, where it continued into the subway underneath. After grabbing the floor, he pulled it up, causing parts of the floor to fly.

The piece that was still stuck to the chain swings around, almost hitting Jun once. Shuten threw the weight again, this time ripping the street and the subway ceiling.

Taking a look down, the Oni Masho remarked, "I see, not only can I get rid of the five pests, I can also rid Arago-sama of his little annoying traitor."

Meanwhile, the Troopers had called forth a Kekkai. Running around Nasuti and Jun, the five Troopers stop, and called for the Kekkai. Each called forth his kanji and yoroi. The powers of the yoroi were joined in a pentagram with Nasuti and Jun in the center.

"Takamura-san, onegai leave him to us." Ryo said, frowning at the Masho.

Anhara blinked and relented when she saw the sheer determination in his eyes.

Nodding, she added, "Minna, be careful."

The five Troopers nodded, taking in her advice, before leaping out to face the Masho himself.

The five Troopers jumped up to street level, intending to fight Shuten in their undergear.

Shuten mocked, saying that they were only delaying the inevitable. He added that once they were dead, the Kekkai will dissipate and then he can kill the other two in his leisure.

Shuu attacked first but was caught and Touma freed him with a kick.

Both Ryo and Seiji dodged an energy blast.

Ryo jumped up the side of two buildings to build up his height and threw a flying kick at Shuten.

However, Shuten knocked him away, with Shin and Shuu grabbing onto the handles at Ryo's ankles and managed to slow his fall. Ryo still went into a wall.

The five were losing badly, until Anhara too leapt up into battle.

"You dare test my oaths, Shuten?" Anhara hissed dangerously.

"And why not?" he mocked.

"Takamura-san, get back! You're no match for him!" Ryo shouted.

"I've sworn that no innocents were to die by the Netherworld's hands and that includes the five of them. It is time I fulfilled that oath." She remarked, drawing out her henshin pen.

"Mercury Ice Power!' she screamed, her henshin pen raised in the air.

A strong burst of light encased the ninja girl as her clothes melted off. In a swirl of ice and snow crystals, forming her senshi fuku, when the whirlwind touched her skin. With single leap, she somersaulted, with a planet of Mercury behind her.

When she landed, Millennial Sailor Mercury cast her icy-cold eyes on the Masho.

"Traitor, Arago-sama will be glad when I bring back your body." He answered.

"That is if you can kill me." The senshi answered coolly.

Hissing at her indignant reply, Shuten threw a weighted chain at the senshi. The warrior simply sidestepped that attack, allowing it to fly pass her. Then, she took hold of the metal link, passing her element through it.

Shuten gasped and dropped the chain. Minutes later, the entire link was coated in ice.

Then, Shuten unleashed his special attack, 'Ko Rai Sei'.

From the sky, the weighted end of his chain sank deep into the ground and from it, erupted a multitude of red lines, which were actually chains intended to entangle the Troopers.

Knowing that attack like the back of her hand, the ice senshi leapt away from the numerous red lines, skillfully avoiding being caught.

From underground, Nasuti explained to Jun why the Troopers were losing and he yelled at them to dispel the Kekkai and call forth their yoroi.

Then, the scene cut to a monk holding a shakujo on one of the building tops. He threw the staff into the center of the pentagram; the chiming of the rings dispelled the Kekkai.

Turning sharply at the person responsible for the interference, the ice senshi smiled.

_Arigato Kaos._ Imperial Sailor Mercury thought.

In response, the Troopers' undergear began glowing in pulses as they felt the after-effects.

They had no idea what happened but they armored up anyway.

"Leaving so soon?" a mocking voice said behind him.

Startled, Shuten turned around, only to be met by a frozen wave of water.

When the ice wave hit him, boy, did it hurt.

"Who's that?" Shuten demanded.

"You know Shuten. When they say 'watch your back', they really mean it."

Turning his head to look at his attacker, Shuten gasped at the person. Imperial Sailor Mercury stood proudly on the tangle of chains.

"Traitoress." He hissed, stepping backward a little.

The scout smirked, "I think not."

Then, she jumped, with one of her throwing knives charged up with ice magic. Shuten countered it with a chain of his own.

Imperial Sailor Mercury, however, smirked.

Shuten's eyes widened in shock as her palm glowed an icy blue, before erupting fully, the magic touching the chain web.

Growling in frustration, Shuten had no choice, but to get back to the ground, with his entire web, weakened by the ice, shattered.

The ice senshi snickered, "Baka, that was the oldest trick in the book."

With his Rekka yoroi and weapons, Ryo knocked away Shuten's scythe.

The five circled him, momentary forgetting the senshi.

Seiji attacked first, at which Shuten dodged right into Touma's point blank range.

However, the Oni Masho was able to dodge each arrow shot. He departed, jumping up the side of buildings with Ryo behind him.

Imperial Sailor Mercury frowned, "Rekka; what is he thinking, going after Shuten? Does he have a death wish?"

Then, she leaped off after the bearer of the Rekka yoroi.

Keeping in pace with the fire warrior, Imperial Sailor Mercury called out, "Rekka!"

However, Ryo ignored the senshi and continued his ascent.

After a while, Shuten caught Ryo at a point blank with a 'Ko Rai Sei'.

Ryo then made use that energy to power up his 'So En Zan', which he fired at Shuten.

When the light cleared, Ryo was tangled in chains but they broke off, causing him to fall on the rooftop, and dropping a katana.

The chains around him vanished and part of Shuten's yoroi revealed a cut.

The other four arrived, jumping up form the ground, just in time to see Ryo collapse.

At that point, Imperial Sailor Mercury had arrived at the scene. Kneeling down at the injured Ryo, she asked,

"Daijoubo desu ka, Rekka?"

The warrior of Rekka nodded, despite his injuries.

Both Shuu and Shin turned to see Imperial Sailor Mercury, tending to Ryo.

"Takamura-san?" Shuu asked, uncertain.

"Iie, Kongo. I'm now called Mercury." Imperial Sailor Mercury answered.

Looking carefully at her, Shin nodded slowly.

Then, the senshi let out a gentle smile, "Besides, shouldn't you two be more concerned about Shuten?"

The two warriors nodded and turned their attention back on Shuten.

Shuu then told Imperial Sailor Mercury to take care of Ryo.

Arago saw the scene from his viewing screen.

Growling, he sent in a black tornado of evil energy, intending to kill the five Samurai Troopers.

With the wind whipping across her face, Imperial Sailor Mercury frowned and hissed, "Arago, I would not let you."

After that, she stood up in, a determined look on her face. Stepping forward and ignoring the four gasps of surprise from the remaining four Samurai Troopers who were still standing, Imperial Sailor Mercury willed out the Safiastra out of her broach.

Imperial Sailor Mercury's fuku reacted with the power of the Safiastra, as the uniform's ribbons turned into a bright white.

Then, to the astonishment of the warriors standing, Imperial Sailor Mercury's tiara disappeared and the Mercurian sign burned brightly on her forehead.

The Safiastra's powers erupted fully, changing Imperial Sailor Mercury from senshi to Queen.

Finally, she unleashed the Safiastra's powers, countering with the black tornado.

The immense power of the crystal blasted Shuten back into the netherworld and shot out the five instead of killing them. From the ground, Nasuti and Jun watched in bewilderment.

Collapsing on fours, the young Queen Mercury devolved back to Imperial Sailor Mercury and dehenshinned, but not before whispering, "Take care, my warriors."

One sphere, a red one, flew off into Mount Fuji. The impact then caused the dormant volcano to become active, spewing out smoke and lava.

Unknownst to the senshi of ice, that blast not only sent the five Samurai Troopers to their places of power; it had also removed the memory block Queen Serenity had placed on them.

* * *

Episode 3: The Secret of Rekka Yoroi Gear

A subway entrance collapsed, awaking Nasuti. Just as she was wondering what to do, Jun awoke and inquired about Byakuen.

A building creaked above, tilting slightly.

Suddenly light from Ryo's dropped Rekka Ken, which was embedded in the street, flared up.

They rushed over to it and the tilting building fell right over where they had spent the night.

Jun was adamant that Ryo was protecting them, and Nasuti wondered if he or any of the other Samurai Troopers were still alive.

Footsteps were heard behind them and Nasuti turned sharply behind.

When the footsteps neared, Nasuti blinked in recognition at the new arrival: Takamura Anhara.

Jun cowered behind Nasuti in fear.

Anhara looked sympathetically at the younger boy and broke into a gentle smile, "Do not fear me, little one, I'm a friend." She assured.

The giant condor beside her cried out in agreement.

Nasuti turned her attention at the condor and questioned, "Is that…"

Anhara chuckled, "Rekka has Byakuen, while I have Indivar." She explained.

Just then, Byakuen bounded up and grabbed Nastui's sleeve with his mouth, pulling her.

He wanted her to follow him.

In the volcano, Ryo's 'Jin' glowed, awakening the warrior of fire.

He remembered Arago attacking them with some sort of energy, then Takamura Anhara had used some sort of crystal to blast them away to safety.

_Mercury._ He thought.

Then, Ryo gasped as he remembered, _Of course! The Queen! How could I have forgotten?_

Finally deciding, Ryo knew he needed to get out quickly and to find out what happened.

In Arago's throne room, the other three Mashos gloated over Shuten's lack of victory, since it was Arago's power and not his that defeated the boys.

Arago then called them to order. He informed them that the Troopers' yoroi gear was a danger to him and that they must be defeated before they really awaken.

On the viewing screen, he showed Nasuti, holding Ryo's katana, riding on Byakuen with Jun, on his skateboard, holding onto the tiger's tail.

Takamura Anhara was jumping on the tops of the buildings, with Indivar flying above her.

Arago believes that these five must know where the Troopers had gone. Shuten requested for this assignment and was granted it

Then, he silently gloated over the other three.

Ryo was climbing out of the volcano and Nasuti and company were being chased by youjas on chariots and with bows.

They fired arrows continuously, several times nearly hitting Nasuti, who barely managed to deflect some with the sword, and Jun, who was now riding the tiger. Shuten was on one chariot, standing with absolutely no hand holds.

Anhara was helpless at this point was she was not transformed. Shuten's assault did not even give her enough time for a transformation. She could only watch as Shuten and his minions continue their attack.

Kaous, who was watching from a building top, threw his shakujo just as Shuten was about to get his hands on Nasuti and Jun,

The energy from the staff pierced the quasi-dimension created by Arago's invasion, creating a huge crevice between that dimension and the real world, restoring part of Tokyo to its normal self.

Nasuti and Jun wondered what happened. Then, her car was found and the duo used it to drive after Ryo.

Shuten jumped up from out of the crater he fell into.

From the building top, he wondered if that was part of the yoroi power that Arago wanted eliminated.

From his view, he could see the smoking Mt. Fuji and he immediately knew where Rekka was.

Ryo finally reached the lip of the volcano, only to be greeted by Shuten with a trident.

His slash forced Ryo to lose his grip, but Ryo halted his fall by thrusting his one katana into the volcano wall.

Byakuen came along, with the other katana in his mouth.

He jumped past Shuten and towards Ryo.

Ryo leaped up, with both he and his tiger passing each other.

Ryo grabbed the katana and attacked Shuten but the Oni Masho knocked Ryo back into the volcano.

Shuten was about to celebrate when the volcano started to erupt, spewing magma straight up, along with Ryo, who was now wearing his face mask.

Nasuti, who had just arrived, with Jun, realized Rekka's secret: The yoroi was not called Rekka for nothing, fire is the source of its power.

Anhara arrived, just in time.

Frowning, she pulled out a pen, much like her former henshinn pens. Except that this one had a queen's crown on the top.

Clasping the pen with both her hands and holding it in front of her broach, Anhara shouted, "Ice Queen, Make Up!"

Jun and Nasuti gasped in surprise as Anhara henshinned beside them.

A bright light from Anhara drew Ryo and Shuten's attention towards her.

A swirl of ice flakes surrounded the glowing body of Anhara. The pen that she held extended into a staff. The staff's orb started to glow, before bursting fully.

The sudden bright light caused the four to cover their eyes. When the light finally died down, Anhara was not more. In her place, stood Imperial Sailor Mercury.

"Your Highness." The transformed Ryo gasped in wonderment.

Imperial Sailor Mercury then said, "I'll protect these two, Rekka. Take care of Shuten."

Ryo nodded and faced off with Shuten, relieved that both Nasuti and Jun were taken care off.

Shuten called upon his 'Ko Rai Sei', to which Ryo countered it, causing the chains to wrap around Shuten instead.

The Oni Masho then finally understood the cause and begun aiming for two new targets.

Imperial Sailor Mercury resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"What is it with bad guys and hostages anyway?" she muttered.

Just as Shuten neared Nasuti and Jun, the senshi of ice parried his chain off with her staff.

"You aren't attacking me?" Shuten asked, surprised.

Imperial Sailor Mercury's eyebrow quirked a notch, "Why should I? I'll let Rekka do the honors."

Before Shuten understood what she meant, Ryo had leapt at hi, tackling the unfortunate Shuten into the volcano.

Imperial Sailor Mercury hid a snigger, "Didn't say I didn't warn him."

Shuten squirmed, trying to pry Ryo off of him. When the pair were almost at the bottom, Ryo suddenly released

Shuten and jumped to a shelf on the inner wall.

Shuten threw his scythe and chain to another shelf on the other side of the magma pit, saving himself.

The volcano then began to erupt yet again.

In desperation, Shuten carved a large piece of rock out to the wall, causing it to fall onto the rising magma.

He jumped on, using it as a platform, and smugly wished Ryo a nice stay.

As Shuten smugly rides the rock up, Ryo burst out through the rock, once more recharged with the fire energy.

Clashing once again, Ryo's blades managed to break Shuten's chain with their heat.

For a moment, it was obvious that Shuten was losing.

He swung his scythe at Ryo, which was also broken by the fire warrior.

Ryo's next strike knocked Shuten into the magma, screaming.

Nasuti, Jun, and Byakuen were sitting outside, just below the volcano's lip. Imperial Sailor Mercury was guarding them, with Indivar by her side.

In Arago's throne room, Arago censured Shuten for both his failure and for allowing one of the Troopers to grow stronger.

Shuten's undergear was all burnt and cut up.

The other three Mashos grinned in malicious glee.

Arago then ordered them that they can not allow any other Troopers to be revived as Ryo has been.

Watching from a distance, Ryo noted that he had to find the others in order to stand a chance against Arago.

Imperial Sailor Mercury, dehenshinned, nodded in agreement. Nasuti and Jun volunteered to go with them.

Then, to Nasuti and Jun's surprise, Ryo went down on one knee in front of Anhara.

"I was one of your protectors, the leader of the Yorioden Samurai Troopers. We failed you, Your Highness." He said regretfully.

Anhara gave a tender smile, and knelt down in level with him.

"It isn't your fault, Rekka." She replied softly, yet wisely. "Onegai, get up." She pleaded.

Ryo nodded and stood up, along with Anhara.

On another cliff, Kaous stood watching. He smiled silently, glad that Rekka had found the path to go.

* * *

Dictionary

So En Zan: Double Flame Cut

Oni Masho sama: Master Demon General

Dai: Grand

Yami: Darkness

Gen: Phantom

Doku: Poison

Naginata: single-edged blade attached to a long pole

Kekkai: shield


	4. Disc 2

SailorStar9: So, how was Chapter 2 aka Disc 1? A little background information about Anhara's birth in the previous chapter. This is Chapter 3 or Disc 2. Before I begin the chapter proper, I want to thank the following reviewers.

FirecatRekka: The Holy Grail appeared in the Death Busters season, I think, and a couple of episodes before Sailor Saturn comes into the picture. Actually, this isn't the first time I've tried inserting Ami into an anime series. I did it twice, one with Beyblade and another one with Ronin Warriors (the English version). I think I screwed both of them up quite badly.

(A/N: Spoiler alerts ahead!)

Yami Flo: As for the Holy Grail, I intend to give it to Anhara at the end of Episode 10 (looks around nervously for any objections). Fast chapter I know, I don't have much choice. I blame it on the VCD set I brought. They clammed three episodes into one CD. That's why I named the chapters Disc 1, Disc 2 and so on from Chapter 3 onwards. Apparitions? Maybe not, unless you count dream sequences. Appearances, maybe. I intend to have Saturn make a guest appearance in Episode 20.

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters used in here. They belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 3: Disc 2

* * *

Episode 4: DokuMasho, Naaza's Trap (A/N: Man I hate this episode. The animation sucks big time!)

There were hundreds of people in despair and fear, watched over by the youja soldiers as they were kept somewhere in Arago's fortress.

In Arago's throne room, the other three Mashos were mercilessly cutting down Shuten for his defeat.

Even Arago appeared and censured Shuten for allowing Rekka to revive.

Naaza then volunteered next to find the location of the other four Troopers so that they could be destroyed before reviving.

Arago gave his permission, but he also wants Anhara to be brought back to the Netherworld. He had a certain need for the crystal she possessed.

Jun was asleep on Anhara's lap in the backseat and Nasuti suggested that they should go and see her grandfather at the University for Help with finding the rest of the Troopers.

Meanwhile, a red mist passed through Sengoku University, killing everything in its wake.

While driving out of the city, Jun requested that they stop by his house.

Nasuti tried to tell him gently that his parents would not be there. Ryo added in his two cents, though in a much blunter manner.

Jun refused to believe either of them and turned pleadingly to Anhara.

The ninja girl sighed in resignation and told Nasuti to stop.

Upon arrival, Jun used his house key to get and ran throughout the empty dark house calling for his parents.

He finally arrived to a room full of plants that were dying. Then, Jun remembered that his mother had said she would always remember to water the plants. Before the four continue on their way, Jun watered all of the plants.

At the university, all the plants had withered and even the stone was cracked.

Ryo had thought Sengoku University was supposed to be pretty.

Nasuti noted that something was strange.

Anhara agreed, "Naaza was here."

When they arrived, her grandfather's office, the room was dark.

The professor refused outright to help them, saying that the time of humans was over and now it was the age of the youja.

Nasuti could not believe what he was saying and when he said that no one knows where the Troopers have gone, she stubbornly opened a laptop and began going through the data.

Anhara frowned, she had sworn she felt a youja's aura emitting from the professor. As she was not too sure herself, she did not want to raise the alarm, lest she was wrong.

Jun then found a Polaroid and began to take pictures.

While looking through the view finder, Jun noticed red eyes in one of the armors in the display case.

Ryo laughed in disbelief at first but then Byakuen growled in warning and the youja burst out of the display cases.

Anhara hissed in anger, she knew there was something very wrong going around here! The appearance of the youja had just proved her suspicion.

Anhara mentally cursed. Her throwing knives were not for dealing with youja soldiers. Knowing full well about the desperate situation at hand, Anhara had no choice but to henshinn.

And henshinn she did, the purity of her henshinn was enough to annihilate every single one of the youja soldiers.

Ryo blinked in astonishment, he had no idea that the Queen could be so powerful.

Meanwhile, Nasuti backed away, only to run into her grandfather who looked possessed.

Turning angrily at the youja who possessed the professor, Imperial Sailor Mercury whirled her staff around her and called forth an attack; a healing spell.

"Frost Healing!"

The power of the spell was enough to destroy the youja and drive it out of the professor, who collapsed. And with his last breath, he called up a poem on the laptop but died before telling Nasuti what it meant.

Naaza's shadow appeared on the building seen through the windows of the office as Nasuti worked hard to crack the poem, tears streaming down her face.

Byakuen suddenly appeared and attacked Naaza.

Nasuti got frustrated as every attempt failed, worrying that Arago might already know where the other four were.

Ryo and Jun tried to cheer her up but they all saw Naaza's attack. By that time, Imperial Sailor Mercury had disappeared, appearing once again in front of Naaza.

Naaza blew Byakuen away, with Imperial Sailor Mercury creating a bubble to cushion his fall.

Frowning dangerously at the Oni Masho, the ice senshi swirled her staff around her, leaving behind a trail of ice dust.

Then, Imperial Sailor Mercury's eyes snapped open as she shouted, "Frostbite"

The trail of ice dust suddenly coagulated into a giant snowflake. The snowflake settled on Imperial Sailor Mercury's palm and she turned around in a graceful circle. When the circle was complete, she tossed the charged up snowflake.

"Rush!"

At the command, the solidified snowflake rushed towards Naaza.

"Ja Ga Ken!" Naaza countered the snowflake with his attack. The poison shot through the snowflake with ease, scattering it, leaving behind snow crystals at its wake.

Ryo took this chance to armor up.

Turning his attention to Rekka no Ryo, Naaza fired another "Ja Ga Ken!", beating back Ryo with his poison.

Meanwhile, Nasuti was still working and an old memory came back to her.

_Torch of spirit sought through five,  
Drinking strength from immortal fire, _

_The darkest prison sheds the light, _

_Churning beneath a swirl of salt,  
Burning within a throne of rock, _

_Floating among the eye of ages,  
Un-mourned in the stream of the sky._

(A/N: Don't blame me. I couldn't find the Yorioden Samurai Troopers' poem, so I had to make to do with the Ronin Warriors' one.)_  
_

She realized a keyword was 'Natsu' and cracks one line.

Imperial Sailor Mercury fired a frozen wave of water at Naaza, only to be countered back by his poison, once again.

Ryo, Imperial Sailor Mercury and Naaza had reduced the building they were fighting on to rubble when Nasuti found the second keyword. The building they were in was being corroded by Naaza's poison; Nasuti packed up the computer and grabbed Jun as he was taking pictures of the fight below.

Naaza's next attack vaporized the building but Nasuti and Jun made it out. Jun waved a photo, telling Ryo that Naaza did not really have six arms but just moved two really fast.

Ryo removed his yoroi in order to move quicker, allowing him to dodge Naaza's attack.

Then, Imperial Sailor Mercury fired another ice wave, this time a much stronger one.

That frozen wave hit Naaza, freezing him on impact.

Taking this opportunity, Ryo jumped over Naaza, grabbed one of his katanas from the sheath and struck Naaza with it. Naaza's swords fell all around him and that triggered an explosion which leveled the rest of the university.

As they drove away, Nasuti informed them that their next destination was the Akidoshi Plateau.

From the ruins of the university, Naaza came up, smiling evilly.

The three, believing Naaza was dead, stood on a beach, watching the sunset.

However, Anhara was not too sure. She knew Naaza would not go down that easily.

* * *

Episode 5: Revival! Warrior of Light 

Nasuti while driving, explained the reason they were going to the Akidoshi Plateau.

The poem, as she remembered, were actually clues as to where the Samurai Troopers were.

The line "The darkest prison sheds the light", she further explained, referred to Korin no Seiji, the warrior of light.

Nasuti was certain that the caverns at Akidoshi Plateau were where Seiji would be.

While looking around, White Blaze and Indivar appeared alongside with each other. As the four walked off, Naaza was seen materializing on one of the stones.

He had been following them since his apparent defeat at Sengoku University.

At this point, Anhara's senses went on high alert when she felt Naaza's very familiar aura.

Anhara frowned for a second, then Naaza's aura disappeared.

Ryo, sensing her rigid form, turned and asked, "Your Highness?"

Anhara shook her head as she relaxed.

"Nothing Rekka." She assured the warrior of Fire.

Ryo shrugged and went off, with Anhara trailing behind.

_Was that Naaza I felt or was I too sensitive?_ She thought.

_Never doubt your senses, my Queen._ Indivar responded.

Anhara smiled mentally, _Arigatou Indivar._

Meanwhile, Jun yelled into a cave, calling for Seiji.

Then, Byakuen growled out a warning and Ryo sensed danger.

Anhara hissed in frustration, she knew her senses were right!

"There's no point in hiding, Naaza. Just come out." She shouted.

"As you wish, traitoress." Naaza answered from the shadows, spitting the last word out.

The Oni Masho appeared in front of the two warriors and laughed.

Ryo was shocked and Naaza mockingly explained that it was a trap to trick them into leading him to the next Trooper.

"Trap?" Anhara echoed in amusement. "I thought traps were Rajura's specialty."

Naaza turned sharply at the blue-haired ninja.

"Watch your words, girl." He warned.

"Or what?" Anhara challenged, smirking.

Naaza growled lowly in anger. Then, he fired a "Ja Ga Ken!" at the untransformed Anhara.

The girl's smirk went up a notch, as she skillfully leaped up and landed away from Naaza's attack range.

After spending the first five years of her life in the Netherworld and training with the four Oni Mashos ever since she could walk, Anhara already knew the their attacks like the back of her hand.

Ryo and Naaza then faced off with each other.

It was not long before Nasuti noted that Ryo's last power up was still with him.

Ryo had also noticed this and was impressed with his yoroi.

Naaza stands back up, and Ryo notices a smoking slash on his armor. Naaza's burning poison, acid really, was burning through his yoroi.

Ryo flipped behind Naaza, grabbed him, throwing the much taller and heavier Doku Masho off.

Ryo was surprised at the change in him since he woke up in the magma.

Anhara smiled to herself, she knew the Safiastra's decision to send all five of them to their yorois' place of power was right.

Naaza then remembered Arago's words about the Troopers' yoroi being a danger if they ever awakened.

Ryo yelled at Nastui and Jun to run into the cave as Naaza and youja surrounded him soldiers.

Without missing a beat, he ordered Anhara to protect the two of them.

Anhara, however, stubbornly refused, henshinning instead.

With one strong sweep of raw magic from her staff, Imperial Sailor Mercury annihilated almost all of the youja soldiers surrounding her, leaving only a few for Ryo.

The remaining youja soldiers were no problem for Ryo but then Naaza drew all six of his poisonous swords, throwing them at him.

Ryo was able to dodge most of them but one got too close, and the poison dripping from it, fell into his eyes, blinding him.

Imperial Sailor Mercury cursed mentally. That attack came too quick for her to pull out a shield.

Nastui and Jun were running though the cave when Byakuen stopped and ran back.

Indivar cried out, only to be shot back a warning growl from the white tiger.

Jun wanted to follow behind because Ryo was injured but Nastui refused, saying that they would only get in the way.

Naaza pulled another attack on Ryo who tried very hard to sense where Naaza was.

Imperial Sailor Mercury parried off the attack, shouting that Naaza was now against her.

Just then, Byakuen came into the scene, saving Ryo. Seeing this, Imperial Sailor Mercury cast an invisible wall, shielding the three of them.

Byakuen then carried Ryo into the caves, with Imperial Sailor Mercury behind.

Naaza tried to stop them only to have his swords destroy the cave entrance.

Ryo tried to wash away the poison with water but it did not work

Imperial Sailor Mercury explained that Naaza's poison was no ordinary poison; it could only be removed by Korin's light.

Realizing that Byakuen was also hurt by the poison, he instructed the tiger to stay while he and the ice senshi searched for Seiji.

Summoning Rekka, Ryo used the yoroi's links to each other to search for the bearer of Korin.

Nastui and Jun were in the caves when they were found and chased by youja soldiers.

Indivar cried out in warning. Flying up, he shot down sharp-ended feathers, destroying some of the soldiers. Nastui and Jun finally ran into Naaza himself and were captured.

As Ryo walked blindly, the chiming from the armor link grew stronger. At the same time, the Mercurain sigh had started to glow on Imperial Sailor Mercury's forehead.

She knew they were close.

Unfortunately, Ryo could not see that the ground ahead of him was glowing. Before Imperial Sailor Mercury could shout out a warning, Ryo took one fateful step forward and the ground broke under him.

The chiming was even louder and the Rekka swords guided him to a pillar of stone.

In the glowing upper portion of the pillar, was the shadowed figure of a figure. Ryo called out to Seiji. Getting no answer, he hit the pillar.

By this time, the symbol on Imperial Sailor Mercury's forehead burst into full.

At the same time, Korin no Seiji's kanji; "Rei" shone brightly on his forehead, and he awoke.

Just then, Naaza appeared with Nastui and Jun.

Nastui and Jun was about to call out to him and ask why he did not free Seiji who is right behind him, when the pillar cracked. Light then began shooting out and Korin finally appeared in the light.

Seiji 's face was covered by his mask and it flipped up, revealing his eyes.

He noted Ryo was on the floor, and Imperial Sailor Mercury was carefully tending to his injured eyes.

Turning his attention back to Naaza, the pair parried against the other.

Eventually, with his sword glowing, Seiji unleashed a "Rai Ko Za" which blew Naaza away and through the cavern walls. From above, the Rai Ko Za's energy broke through the ground.

Above ground, Seiji supported an injured Ryo up the hill and apologized for not being able to help earlier.

Then, using the light's power, Seiji restored Ryo's sight by reflecting sunlight into his eyes.

Jun cheered at the success.

Finally, turning to the dehenshinned Imperial Sailor Mercury, Seiji knelt down on one knee and apologized to her for not protecting her. (A/N: Insert Ryo's speech from episode 3, minus the 'the leader of the Yorioden Samurai Troopers' part)

He was about to get to the failing part, when Anhara shook her head.

"It isn't your fault, Korin." She replied.

Turning to the regretful Ryo and Seiji, who was getting up, Anhara answered, "It isn't anyone's fault. If you want someone to blame, then blame it on Serenity."

Seiji and Ryo nodded, understanding their Queen's argument.

On the way back, Anhara muttered to herself, "If the other three are going to do the same, I'll scream. They all know how much I hate royal formalities."

Indivar, which was the closest to her, chuckled mentally.

* * *

Episode 6: Counterattack! Super Wave Smash of Anger (A/N: Anhara saves her former lover. This should be interesting. :P) 

Seiji, Ryo, Nasuti, Anhara and Jun were now at the bridge in the Inland Sea, which towered above the Great Whirlpool of Meimon.

"Nervous, Your Highness?" Seiji teased. Ryo too, grinned teasingly. The two had remembered her relationship with the warrior of Suiko.

Anhara glared at the two Samurai Troopers.

"Want me to 'Cold Snap' you, Korin?" she threatened.

Seiji held up two hands in mock surrender.

After a while, Ryo announced that he would get Suiko no Shin out in a jiffy but Nasuti was still worried.

Ryo reassured her, saying that he would be fine. Anhara smirked and added in her two cents, saying that she would keep an eye on him, causing Ryo to cast an insulted look at her.

As a result, Seiji and Nasuti took the jeep and departed, heading for Hokkaido where they believed Shuu was.

Naaza was watching from the cliff above the water as, turning the view to Arago and the other Warlords.

Shuten requested for another chance to go to the north to kill Shuu, however Arago gave it to Anubisu instead.

Ryo dove off the bridge into the water, alongside with a henshinned Anhara.

Soon, the pair was attacked by spears thrown by youja soldiers.

"What's the betting that Naaza's behind all this?" Imperial Sailor Mercury asked jokingly.

"Two to one?" Ryo suggested.

Ryo dodged and attacked.

Imperial Sailor Mercury destroyed the youja soldiers around her with one strong sweep of magic from her staff.

Turning back, she noticed that Ryo had gone back to the surface for air.

She smiled, knowing why. _Rekka's yoroi is based on fire. It doesn't work very well in an environment like this._

Frowning, she wondered, _Suiko, where are you?_

Above water, the fight resumed.

Further down underwater, Shin was within a light blue sphere, guarded by fish and a giant orca. He had felt that Ryo was near but like Seiji in the previous episode; he could neither move nor answer.

Ryo called upon his Rekka yoroi, taking down some more youja soldiers in the process, but arrows showered down on him.

Byakuen took down the archers from above water, allowing Ryo to dive back down underwater, keeping the armor on even though it would slow him down.

Jun noticed that Naaza had also dived in and cried out a warning to Ryo.

Suddenly, Ryo felt pain all over him.

Naaza suddenly appeared, laughing. Then, he attacked.

The armor was feeling strange to Ryo and he finally noticed all the fish were dead and that there were red bubbles all around.

As the two fought it out, Ryo could feel more pain running through his armor.

The water had enhanced Naaza's poison and Ryo was especially susceptible to it.

_Water AND poison._ Imperial Sailor Mercury thought, finally arriving at the scene. _A damn bad combination._

Ryo was losing his energy as his armor sparked and pain running though his body.

Naaza smirked and increased his poison, intending to blows Ryo away.

Then, out of the blue, a 'Frostbite Rush!" distracted Naaza from his initial intention.

Turning around, Naaza watched in horror as the snowflake rushed towards him, giving him no time to dodge the attack. A split second later, Naaza was blasted off. (A/N: Looks like Team Rocket's flying off again! Sorry, wrong show.)

Descending down to the very injured Ryo, Imperial Sailor Mercury asked worriedly, "Daijoubo desu ka, Rekka?""

Ryo smiled up weakly at her.

Frowning, Imperial Sailor Mercury instructed, "Get back up. I'll awaken Suiko."

Ryo was about to protest, when Imperial Sailor Mercury shut him up with a glare, "That's an order." She barked.

Ryo nodded meekly and went back to shore.

Seeing his retreating back, Imperial Sailor Mercury turned around and shut her eyes, concentrating on Suiko's aura. Moments later, she smiled when she located him. Then, she took off further down into the water.

Coming down to the sleeping Shin, Imperial Sailor Mercury was not surprised to find that the fishes were trying to stop her by forming a wall.

Closing her eyes once more, Imperial Sailor Mercury's tiara disappeared and the Mercurain sign appeared on her forehead, burning brightly.

In response, the kanji "Shin" appeared on Shin's forehead. He knew that she was near.

Immediately, the fishes parted away, leaving a passage that led Imperial Sailor Mercury to the sleeping Shin.

The orca, which was guarding Shin as well, swam forward to the ice senshi, allowing her to stroke him.

Imperial Sailor Mercury smiled gently at the giant killer whale, and then proceeded down to awaken Shin.

Once she landed, Imperial Sailor Mercury stood beside Shin's protective bubble orb. She knew she had to hurry; there was no knowing when Naaza will return.

The Mercury sign glowed once more on her forehead, this time much brighter. It reacted with both his kanji and his armor. Suiko no Shin was reawakened.

"Anhara…" Shin trailed, not knowing what else to say.

Imperial Sailor Mercury smiled gently at him.

Offering her hand, she pulled him up, inquiring, "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Shin nodded silently.

Whipping around sharply, Imperial Sailor Mercury turned serious.

Seeing all of the dead fish, Shin inquired about what had happened.

"One word: Naaza." Imperial Sailor Mercury answered grimly. "We have to hurry. There's no knowing when Naaza will return."

"And Ryo?" Shin asked.

She answered, "On shore. He got pretty injured by Naaza while reawakening Korin. I told him not to come down here, but being the stubborn mule that he is…"

Shin hid a snort in laughter and the two former lovers swam back up.

The moment their heads popped up from the water the pair leapt up into the air and landed on the bridge.

Turning their attention to the badly injured Ryo, who was with Jun and Byakuen, Imperial Sailor Mercury quickly did a quick scan on the Rekka warrior.

Knowing that Ryo was taken care of, Shin jumped back into the water, intending to find and fight Naaza.

This time round, Naaza discovered that his poison has no effect on Shin since his armor was Suiko, which drew its power from water.

Using his yari, Shin grabbed Naaza and flipped him around. Naaza countered that attack and dragged the both of them out of the water on top of the bridge.

One of the steel cables was cut in the process, catching a gasoline truck. The waylaid cable caused the truck to overturn and explode.

Naaza's poison was now working on Shin. Firing a "Ja Ga Ken!" at Shin, the attack worked and Shin was blown off.

Meanwhile, Imperial Sailor Mercury had leapt up to join in the battle and Ryo's 'Jin' appeared once again.

Byakuen and Jun proceeded to drag Ryo over to the fire from the truck in order to help him recover.

Catching Suiko, Imperial Sailor Mercury carefully placed him on solid ground. Ticked off, the senshi turned and faced Doku no Naaza.

With her staff in front of her, Imperial Sailor Mercury removed the orb, which glowed brightly in her palm. Willing the staff handle away with a wave, Imperial Sailor Mercury placed the glowing orb between her palms.

Shin's eyes widened when he realized what she was about to do.

"Anhara, you can't." he protested mildly.

Imperial Sailor Mercury smiled sadly at him. Turning back to Naaza, she turned serious. A cold gust of wind picked up around her, as the power of the orb grew stronger.

Naaza grew inpatient and fired a "Ja Ga Ken!" at her.

"Mercury Planet Annihilation!" she screamed, unleashing the orb's full power. She knew what the energy drain could do to her, but she did not care; she just wanted Naaza to be gone.

The magic surge was enough to blast Naaza down to the bridge road. Then, Imperial Sailor Mercury collapsed on the bridge top on fours, exhausted.

"Anhara!" Shin yelled, rushing to support the fallen Imperial Sailor Mercury.

The Imperial senshi smiled weakly at him and fainted in his arms, dehenshinning in the process.

"Help Rekka, Suiko." Indivar told the warrior of Suiko. "I'll take care the Queen."

Shin looked at the ice phoenix flying above and nodded.

Jumping down, he faced off with Naaza.

Meanwhile, Ryo was recharged and he stood up, staggering forward only to be knocked back down again.

Shin's kanji appeared once again on his forehead, this time more brightly than ever. Removing his facemask, Shin summoned his sure kill: "Cho Ryu Ha"

Naaza tried to jump away but Ryo grabbed him from behind to stop him.

Using his surekill, Ryo combined his "So En Zan!"" with Shin's "Cho Ryu Ha" and the two surekills merged together, destroying the bridge, blasting Naaza back into the Netherworld. (A/N: Insert Team Rocket joke.)

After the smoke cleared, Shin was seen supporting Ryo who could barely stand.

Indivar landed beside Shin, with Anhara on his back.

Back in the throne room, Arago yelled at Naaza for his failure, and reminded them once again that they must not let all the Samurai Troopers reunite.

At this time, Anhara was stirring awake on Indivar's back.

"Remind me not to use that again." She muttered groggily, getting off Indivar's back.

"You got that right." Shin replied, chiding her.

Anhara smiled at him

From the bridge, they saw all the dead fish.

Jun commented that it would not be just the human world that would be hurt, but the animals will suffer as well.

Shin agreed, saying that everyone and everything will suffer should Arago win.

Ryo agreed, saying they have to stop Arago all costs.

Meanwhile, Nasuti and Seiji were driving in a snowy landscape heading north.

* * *

SailorStar9: So how was that? 


	5. Disc 3

SailorStar9: I've put up Chapter 3 aka Disc 2. This is Chapter 4 or Disc 3. Before I begin the chapter proper, I want to thank the following reviewer.

Yami Flo: Basically, all of the Troopers remember the past, but only in bits and pieces. They had not gone to the stage where the Oni Mashos are revealed. They only know that the five are involved in protecting Queen Mercury. Anhara was taken from her crib when the Takamura manor was burnt down. She spent the first five years of her life in the Netherworld, training with the four Oni Mashos ever since she could walk. She escaped from the Netherworld when she was around five. Kaous found her and took her in. Anhara then spent the next six years regaining what Arago had stolen from her, namely her innocence. One year later, Setsuna plucked her out, teleporting her to the Sailors world, where not only are her powers sealed, so are her memories. Then, when Anhara was zapped back to the Troopers' world, she reverted back to her 15-year-old self. How, I do not know. But, it happened to Saturn, so why not?

Hopefully, this answers your questions.

(Looks around frantically, authoress screams, "Firecat Rekka, where are you?")

Words in italics refer to thoughts, telepathic messages and flashbacks.

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters used in here. They belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 4: Disc 3

* * *

Episode 7: Enlightenment! Surekill Lightning Cut 

Driving up, Nasuti commented on how high the mountain is.

Seiji kept getting the weird feeling that they were being watched. Wolves were watching the jeep and howling their reports back to Anubisu.

When the jeep could go no further, Seiji got off. Then, he told Nasuti to tell him where Shuu was and then ordered her to turn back.

Nasuti insisted on going but Seiji jumped up to a high cliff. Nasuti grumbled, but upon seeing the storm clouds that were quickly gathering, she wondered if Seiji was right.

Nasuti walked through the snowstorm only to find Seiji fighting off a pack of wolves.

He grabbed her and they escaped, with the wolves keeping pace with them.

Above, Anubis slashed through the snow at his feet, causing an avalanche.

Seiji jumped, pulling Nasuti out of the way of the rushing snow.

The wolves appeared to be buried underneath the snow.

They continued to where Shuu was.

They came to a large rock wrapped with holy Shinto charms. The rock was called "The Seat of God" and Nasuti firmly believed that Shuu was inside of it.

Before they could do anything, Anubisu revealed himself and attacked.

Seiji summoned Korin, parried off Anubisu's attack and turned to cut the rock. However, Korin Ken could not even scratch it.

He had, however, revealed Shuu's location to Anubisu and the Yami Masho thrust his own sword into the rock. Moving by itself, the sword slowly disappeared into the rock. Anubisu laughed and mockingly said that it will keep going until it pierced through Kongo's heart.

Anubis attacked yet again, this time with his claw.

Seiji kept parrying it and was slowly pushed backwards toward a cliff. Nasuti noticed this and rushed over to warn Seiji but the cliff broke apart and they both fell into the water.

As they fall, Seiji released his sword, putting both arms around Nasuti instead.

However, they did not fell into the water but somehow into a cave behind the waterfall.

Kaous 'appears' to them, telling Seiji that he must find his center to use the "Rai Ko Zan" to save Kongo. They both awakened, and Nasuti also heard Kaous's voice.

She volunteered to distract Anubisu to give Seiji the time to meditate.

Going back up to the snowy mountain, she yelled out the usual things about not losing, justice always winning, and that they will defeat Arago.

Seeing Kaous in the distance, Nasuti tried to call him but he vanished into thin air.

Then Anubisu appeared and began toying with her.

He hanged her in the waterfall, calling Korin to come out from wherever he was and save the girl.

Nasuti yelled out to Seiji to forget about her and just concentrate on saving Shuu.

Anubisu summons the cold , freezing the waterfall with Nasuti in it.

'Rei' appeared and Korin breaks the waterfall, saving Nasuti.

Korin Ken was glowing and motes of light trailed it.

Seiji deflected Anubisu's slash and summons his "Rai Ko Zan", leaping high into the air and slashing the rock with his glowing sword.

They all stared at the rock, Anubisu landing on the rock, straddling the slice Korin's attack had made.

However, the stone began to shake and Anubisu jumped away, his sword shooting out and almost hitting a certain part of his anatomy. (A/N: Authoress smirks. Use your imagination people!)

Kongo came out, pushing apart the two halves of the rock.

As the trio drove back south, Shuu shared a mug of coffee with Nasuti.

* * *

Episode 8: Phantom Masho, Rajura's Scheme 

In Arago's fortress, Rajura explained his plan in defeating the Troopers to Arago.

He made it known that Tenku no Touma was the smartest of the Troopers, aside from Anhara, and he planed on using that draw the others out.

He requested for permission to go and announced he would not fail, to which Shuten countered, replying that he had not done anything anyway by staying in the castle.

Rajura was then given permission to go.

Ryo, Shin, Byakuen, Jun and Anhara were walking to the meeting place. Indivar was flying in the sky above them.

Ryo looked over his shoulder at the arguing couple behind him and sighed. Sure, Shin and Queen Anhara did have several arguments in the past, but nothing as huge as the one they were having right now.

Looking down at Jun who was riding on Byakuen, Ryo said, "Come on Byakuen."

Looking back at the still arguing couple, he continued, "Let's go. That could take a while."

Back to Anhara and Shin, the topic two reunited couple was arguing about was always the same: Princess Serenity.

"You're still agonizing over that?" Shin exclaimed incredulously.

Anhara glared at him, "Well, you can't say she hadn't gotten to you that time!" 

Shin racked his fingers through his hair, not coming up with a counter.

Anhara's glare intensified.

Finally, not getting an answer out of Shin, she yelled, "Indivar, my cloak!"

The golden condor gave a cry and dropped the cloak Anhara had dropped in Episode 2.

Slipping the cloth over her shoulders, Anhara fastened the cloak around her with a hidden pin. Then, before Shin knew anything else, Anhara had leaped up into the trees and disappeared.

Sighing, Shin continued running, catching up with Ryo. His mind flooded back to the incident where it all started the misunderstanding.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Shin was stepping out of the locker room shower after an afternoon's training with the other Troopers. Wiping down, he got dressed and was about to pull a shirt over himself, when he felt someone tackle him._

_Looking down, Shin saw that Princess Serenity had attached herself very possessively on his arm. _(A/N: How in the seven heavens' did she get into the boys' changing room is beyond the authoress's knowledge.)

"_Tsuki no Hime, can you please detach yourself?" Shin requested calmly._

_Princess Serenity looked up at him, with watery innocent eyes._

"_Why?" she asked, pleadingly._

_Shin blushed slightly, "Because I need to finish ..."_

_Before he could get the sentence out proper, Princess Serenity had pulled him down into a kiss._

_Meanwhile, Queen Anhara was patiently waiting outside for Shin. Deciding that he was taking too long, she headed into the changing room._

_The moment she stepped into the door, the sight before her, shocked the ice queen._

_Right before her eyes, Princess Serenity and Suiko no Shin were engaged in what would had looked like a passionate lip-lock._

_Furious, Queen Anhara gave the startled Shin a glare. Then, she took off a split second later, tears of hurt and betrayal threatening to overflow._

_Finally giving Princess Serenity a hard shove that got her off him, Suiko no Shin ran out after his devastated lover._

_Princess Serenity was pushed roughly to the wooden bench. Scowling slightly, she then smirked, as she knew her plan to drive a wedge between the couple had succeeded._

_When he rushed back to the Marine Castle, Shin noticed that almost half of the palace was in solid ice; that could only mean one thing, Queen Anhara was either very upset or extremely ticked off._

_Shin had recalled, the last time the palace ground was covered in thick ice was the time when Queen Anhara had overheard Princess Serenity boasting to a servant-girl, saying, "Anhara does not deserve Suiko no Shin, because I'm the only one who can have a lover. I'll do anything to break the two apart, because I'm the High Princess of the Silver Alliance and every guy would want me. Shin will come to his senses and leave Anhara, just to be with me."_

_Anhara was outraged and had stormed over to the library, where Shin had agreed to wait for her._

_Before he could ask anything, Anhara had let out a string of accusations, including the sentence in the end, "If you want that conniving bitch so much, just go to her, because we are through!"_

_Shin winced at the memory, it had took quite a long while for Anhara to forgive him. During that time, he had tried all ways to pacify her, insisting that she was the only one in his heart._

_Not knowing what else to do, Shin headed towards Queen Anhara's room._

_He was within a couple of steps of arriving at her doorstep, when a hand was placed on his shoulder._

_Turning around, Shin saw Ryo behind him, shaking his head._

"_I don't think you want to, Shin. The Queen is mighty upset right now." The Rekka warrior explained._

_Shin, however, held a determined look in his eyes. "I know why, and I'm going to fix it."_

_Ryo looked at him sympathetically, "Princess Serenity again huh?"_

_Shin sighed in resignation and nodded._

_Ryo shook his head and patted Shin's shoulder in encouragement, "Then, I wish you the best of luck, buddy."_

_Shin let out a strained smile, "Thanks, I think." He muttered at the retreating back of Ryo._

_Taking in a deep breath, Shin was about to knock, when Queen Anhara's voice was heard from the room._

"_You're not welcome here, Suiko. Get away from my domain before I turn you into an eternal ice statue." She threatened, her voice having a steel edge in it._

_Shin mentally winced at the formality._

"_Anhara..." he began._

_The temperature of the room dropped drastically._

"_Do. Not. Anhara. Me." Queen Anhara said, adding ice to the steely tone of her voice. "You've lost that privilege ever since you pulled that stunt with that deceiving Moon Princess."_

_Shin frowned, then argued, "I didn't' kiss her! Serenity kissed me!" he protested._

"_Then why didn't you stop her?" came the question._

_Shin was speechless at the simple question. She was right, why didn't he stop the Tsuki no hime in the first place?_

"_Just get out." Queen Anhara commanded, grief finally overtaking her._

_Shin said nothing and left silently. After that, Queen Anhara finally burst out crying._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Shin sighed, there was no point in thinking about it right now, for they had to find Tenku no Touma. 

_You picked that fight on purpose didn't you, My Queen?_ Indivar asked mentally.

Anhara smiled sadly. _You know me too well, Indivar._ She answered. In truth, Anhara had long forgiven Shin for that.

_Why?_ Came the simple question.

_Because he won't accept me for what I am now._ She said.

Indivar gave a mental nod in understanding.

In this lifetime, Anhara was half Mercurain, a quarter human and a quarter demon. She would morph into a female demon on the first night of a full moon, which coincidentally was tonight. And to add to injury, Anhara had a permanent scar, running diagonally from the back of her right shoulder blade to the upper part of her left hip. This was given curtsey from Arago. That 13-inch scar was attributed to one of the most extreme whippings Arago ever executed. The thousands of hits from a fiery cat-o'-nine-tails almost killed her, leaving that scar as a constant reminder that Arago was only using her for his means.

_Do not doubt the power of true love, My Queen._ Indivar advised.

Anhara sighed, _Arigato Indivar._

Indivar gave a wise smile and exited from her mind.

Anhara let out a resigned sigh,_ Gomen yo Shin-ko. Demo I hope you understand.

* * *

_

Back to Nastui, Shuu and Seiji…

Nastui was going over the poem, trying to figure out Tenku no Touma's location.

The riddle about Tenku no Touma's origin was quite hard to decipher.

Shuu cracked his knuckles, saying he could take on the whole Netherworld alone, but Nastui reminded him that all five were needed to defeat Arago.

The two groups were intending to meet at Tembashi, near Lake Biwa.

They have to find Tenku no Touma and they figured he must be near Kyoto.

* * *

Ryo, Shin, Byakuen, Jun and Anhara arrived at the meeting place first. 

Jun entered one of the numerous temples in the historic part of the city.

The room was lit by candles.

Shin explained that they will remain lit forever because it was a sacred place.

While Jun remained in the temple, Ryo and Shin stood outside, discussing the whereabouts of Tenku no Touma.

Ryo was about to get to the point about Touma and temples, when Shin came up with another theory about Touma being locked up in a Buddha.

Turning his glance up on a tree, Ryo looked at Anhara.

"If I remember correctly, it was the Safiastra that blasted us off." He commented.

Shin nodded in agreement, turning his attention at the solitude senshi.

"If you two think I know where Tenku is, then you're sorely mistakened." Anhara answered coolly.

"And as you've said, Rekka, it was the Safiastra that cast the five of you off. I have no control over where it sent all of you to." She added.

Ryo and Shin nodded in understanding.

Forming a crystal ball idly, Anhara smiled when the orange kanji of Gi glowed within the ball.

"Smile guys. We have Kongo." She announced.

Shin and Ryo brightened up, "Shuu's been revived?"

Anhara nodded, a happy smile on her face for the first time.

Then, Anhara frowned, her senses went on high alert.

"Indivar, get Jun out of there." She instructed.

The condor cast an understanding look at his Queen and flew into the shrine's entrance.

"Minna, busho." She instructed the two warriors next.

"Doushite, Your Highness?" Ryo asked.

"Rajura is here." She spat. "It's as if I could smell him."

Ryo and Shin looked at each other and nodded. They knew that Anhara's senses were right most of the time.

"Busho, Rekka!" came Ryo call.

Shin was next, "Busho, Suiko!"

Anhara was right, Rajura was present in the shrine. Luckily, Indivar got Jun out before he could lay his hands on the boy.

"Very smart and sharp." Rajura complimented Anhara.

"Why thank you." Anhara retorted sarcastically.

Frowning at the blue-haired ninja, Rajura commented, "I have no idea why Arago-sama wants you back after you betrayed him."

"I can answer that." Anhara said. "Because I have something he wants."

In the midst of the conversation, Rekka no Ryo and Suiko no Shin had already jumped up on the shrine roof, both in battling stances.

Scowling, Gen no Rajura readied to battle the two.

The battle was evenly matched, until Rajura pulled off his surekill skill: Tochimou.

Trapping the two Troopers within the spider webs, Rajura then announced that he had captured Tenku no Touma and if they want to see their friend, they must follow him to Sendai. Then, he vanished along with the webs.

Ryo and Shin raced after the Oni Masho, with Anhara and Indivar in tow.

Upon arriving in Sendai, Ryo questioned, "Could this be the 'stream of the sky' in the poem?"

Beside him, Shin answered, "Could be. This is the highest point in Japan."

"Legends also say that this is where the sky meets the earth." Anhara added, from her position on a tree branch, above Shin.

Pushing herself off her leaning position, Anhara commanded, "Minna, let's go."

The two Troopers nodded and the trio took off, with Indivar in the sky.

Upon seeing Tenku no Touma in the distance, captured by youja soldiers.

Ryo and Shin was about to busho to free Touma, when Anhara, with arms stretched out, stopped them. She knew it was a trap; an illusion created by Rajura.

Ignoring their protesting shouts, Anhara willed out the Safiastra. The youja soldiers surrounding her took a step backwards.

The Mercurain sign burning brightly on Anhara's forehead, she turned from girl to Queen. Afterwards, the Safiastra activated itself, annihilating every single youja soldier with a wave of pure energy. The captured 'Touma' was revealed as Rajura in disguise.

Letting out a small smile of satisfaction, Anhara dehenshinned from Queen to her mortal form. Then, she collapsed on all fours, heaving in exhaustion.

Rajura smirked, before laughing knowingly. "Now I know why Arago-sama wants you back, little traitoress. The crystal you possess can greatly further Arago-sama's ambitions."

"Rajura, you want her, you have to go through us!" Rekka of Ryo announced.

Suiko no Shin nodded in agreement as the two jumped in front of the weakened Anhara.

Rajura laughed once more. Then, he disappeared.

Rekka no Ryo yelled to Shin to look out for his tricks. Turning back, Ryo saw the Oni Masho. Or so, it seemed. In actual fact, that was another of Rajura's tricks, making the two warriors believe that the other was him, forcing them into using their surekill skills on each other.

Anhara watched in silent horror as her two protectors unknowingly fell for Rajura's illusion. In one last ditch of effort, she willed her planetary symbol to shine on her forehead, thus reacting with both Rekka and Suiko's kanjis and yoroi.

Then, just as Shin and Ryo were about strike the other, their respective kanjis started to glow, in response to Anhara's call.

Eyes widening in utter horror upon the realization that he was about to hit his own teammate, both Shin and Ryo ceased fire. At that moment, the illusion was broken.

Rajura cursed, he had not known that Anhara had that trick up her sleeve.

Turning his attention to the greatly weakened Anhara, he was about to take her when Seiji and Shuu came in.

Telling both Shin and Ryo to look after the Queen, Seiji and Shuu went to seek out the Oni Masho of Illusions.

Rajura then attempted to pull the same trick on the two warriors.

Pitting Korin no Seiji and Kongo no Shuu against each other, Rajura watched on the sidelines, amused.

His illusion was about to succeed, when Seiji noticed the scar on the ground was caused not by Rajura's Chi Lin Tou, but by Shuu's Nunchaku.

Realizing that they were tricked, Seiji stopped fighting, putting complete trust in his yoroi to protect him.

Shuu attacked anyway, injuring Seiji unknowingly. With Korin down, Shuu finally noticed that he had fallen his teammate.

Then, he noted the presence of the real Rajura, who had came out to gloat.

His anger erupting, Shuu unleashed his 'Gan Tessai' on Rajura, blowing him away.

Arago was, of course, definitely not pleased with the result.

With tears in his eyes, Shuu picked up the unconscious Seiji and headed back.

Back at camp, Shuu placed the unconscious Seiji in the care of Jun.

Then, turning to the still recovering Anhara, he knelt down on one knee, intending to repeat the apology speech all over again.

Anhara sighed in resignation, before ordering Shuu to shut up and get up.

"It isn't your fault, Kongo." She said firmly.

Turning her attention to the other three, she added softly, "It isn't anyone's fault, minna."

"Demo, Your Highness…" Ryo protested.

Anhara glared at the Rekka warrior, "Do not make me repeat myself, Rekka." She warned.

Ryo nodded, "Of course, Your Highness."

As night fell, the four Troopers rested, intending to recover their strength.

Ryo noticed a falling star and it suddenly dawned on him that Touma was not on Earth.

"Tenku" meant Firmament; as in night sky. Tenku equated to the stratosphere!

The major problem was that Touma was in space, making it hard for the rest of the Troopers since they had no idea how to reach him.

Anhara smiled mysteriously, before disappearing into the shadows. It was time for her transformation.

* * *

Episode 9: Rekka's Rescue of Tenku 

The gang was camped out along the seashore, discussing how to get to Touma.

In the midst of their argument about who goes and how, Kento commented that if they could not reach Touma, then neither can Arago.

Ryo yelled at him for underestimating their enemy.

In space, Touma was able to sense his four friends, but like Seiji and Shin, he could not reply.

At the same time, Touma was also able to sense the presence of Queen Mercury. Smiling softly, he sighed mentally in relief, knowing that she was safe.

Back to the revived Troopers, it was Shin who noticed that Anhara was missing.

Ryo waved his worries aside, saying that the Queen was most probably fed up with their bickering and had gone off for fresh air.

Shin, being empathic, was not too sure. Getting up, he told the three that he would find Anhara and for them to continue their discussion without him.

Meanwhile, Anhara had found the perfect spot. It was a thicket, quite far from the campsite. There, she had no worries about anyone finding out.

The moment the full moon shone on her, Anhara let out a heart-wrenching scream in pain, as she started to mutate. A pair of black bat-like wings spouted from her back, her blood dripping from the reopened wound. Her pupils turned from blue to silvery white and miniature fangs appeared in her mouth. Her fingernails grew longer, sharpened into claws. Finally, her clothes melted off, replaced a tight-fitting black leather helther-top and a miniature black leather skirt.

A gasp in shock alerted the newly mutated Anhara. Snapping her head sharply towards the direction, Anhara's eyes widened, when she saw it was none other than Shin himself. (A/N: How he found her was beyond me.)

Still in shock at being discovered, a frightening thought came to Anhara's mind. _How much has he seen?_

(A/N: Everyone… 1, 2, 3. Uh oh!)

"Anhara?" Shin asked, skeptical.

"Shin..." she whispered, still weak from her energy drain from before and her mutation.

Rushing to her side, the still shell-shocked Shin supported the mutated Anhara, asked softly, "Daijoubo desu ka, Anhara-ko?"

Anhara smiled weakly at him, not answering.

Settling down under a tree, Shin sat on the grassy ground and encased her in a hug.

Anhara stiffened at the touch, but gradually melted when Shin started massaging her sore muscles. The blood had dried, flaking off her back.

After a while, she finally breathed out, "I suppose you want an explanation."

Shin looked down at her, Anhara's head resting gently on his right shoulder.

"I do need one, but are you up for it?" he asked.

"Hai." Anhara answered.

Taking a deep breath, she started.

"I'm half Mercurain, a quarter human and a quarter demon. Arago is my otou-san." She admitted. Shin's eyes widened in shock, "Nande?" he exclaimed. 

Anhara smiled regrettably. "Now you know why I kept pushing you away."

"But I defied him." She continued.

"The Takamura fire was no accident. Arago was the one who set fire to the manor, killing everyone, including my okaa-san. Then, he had one of his youja soldiers carry me away."

"Demo, why would he want you alive?" Shin asked, curious.

"He has a need for the Safiastra's powers. I have no idea how, but somehow, he knew exactly when I would be reborn. Thus, he raped okaa-san, and I'm the end result."

Shin blinked, shocked again.

"He kept me in the Netherworld for five years." Anhara continued. "Then, when he gave me this" she said, looking down at her back, part of her scar exposed, "I knew I couldn't live with it any longer. I ran."

Trailing a tender finger down the exposed scar, Shin muttered, "Kami, Anhara-ko. I had no idea."

Anhara smiled softly, the painful memory still afresh in her mind. "That punishment that left me this scar almost killed me."

Shutting her eyes, she continued her account, "I ran. Arago sent his troops after me, intending on forcing me back to the Netherworld. Then, I was saved, by Kaous."

"Kaous?" Shin asked, interested. "Isn't he the one who…"

"Handed the yoroi to the Troopers?" Anhara finished.

Shin nodded.

"He is also my adopted father." Anhara said, adding another surprise.

"Under his care, I used the next six years regaining what Arago had stolen from me, namely my innocence."

"Then, one year later, Pluto appeared, zapping me to the Sailors' world, where both my powers and memories were sealed off, until now." Anhara finished.

"You went back to the Senshi's world?" Shin asked. "For what?"

"Tsuki no hime protecting." Anhara answered, sighing.

"Now that the Senshi's last enemy is gone, Kaous took me back here." She said.

Looking up at him, Anhara smiled, "To find you guys." She finished.

"Demo, the age difference…." Shin trailed, not knowing how to continue.

"The moment I stepped back here, I reverted back to my 15-year-old self. I have no idea how." Anhara said, shrugging.

"When will your… mutation last?" Shin asked.

"It should be gone by tomorrow morning, most of the time." Anhara muttered, answering.

Shin raised an eyebrow, "Most of the time?"

Anhara sighed and nodded, "Tomorrow afternoon at most."

Shin smiled at her, then turned serious, "It's getting late, we'd better get some sleep." He said.

Anhara nodded in agreement.

Minutes later, Anhara dozed off on Shin's shoulder, with him still under her. Not releasing her from his hug, Shin's head dropped inches from Anhara's, as he too fell asleep.

_Aishiteru Shin-ko and arigato for understanding._ Was Anhara's last thought.

* * *

Back at camp… 

The three remaining Troopers split into two teams, one going to find Arago and the other going back to the city.

Shuu and Ryo wanted to go find Arago, only to be shot down by Seiji.

Seiji and Shuu argued over the decision, Seiji commented that Kento only wants to fight.

Nastui finally decided that Seiji and Shin would go to Arago.

In Arago's castle, the Oni Mashos teased Rajura about his failure.

Arago appeared, telling them that he had a plan to get rid of the warrior of Tenku.

Back at camp, while the others went to sleep, Ryo got up and started off with Byakuen when Shuu tripped him by grabbing his ankle.

Shuu looked at him, with innocent eyes and said, "Ryo, you won't be leaving now. Without me?"

To which, Ryo replied, "Uh…I guess not." and they two head for Shinjuku.

Deep within Arago's castle, the Oni Mashos had been summoned to witness the "birth" of Arago's newest servants, the Ankoku Priests or Nether Spirits, from the lava pits in the lowest level of the castle.

The Ankoku Priests had the ability of shape energy and they will form into an energy ball, knocking Tenku out of the sky.

The next day, Shin and Anhara awoke in each other's arms. Turning back, Anhara heaved a sigh in relief when she saw her mutation was gone. Getting off Shin, she patted herself down. Meanwhile, Shin was already up, stretching himself to the fullest.

Getting back to camp, the group decided to follow Ryo and Shuu into the city.

Meanwhile, Ryo and Shuu were fighting youja soldiers on rooftops and were running past them.

The Oni Mashos sensed the intrusion and they wanted to go after Rekka and Kongo, but Arago wanted them to be patient.

The two Troopers were heading towards the building where the energy ball was being created and was being blocked by youja soldiers.

In Nasuti's car, Anhara gasped when she felt the presence of the Ankoku Priests.

"Nande?" she questioned softly, not believing what she had felt.

Shin, who was beside her, asked, "Anhara?"

The girl sucked in a gasp of air and answered, "Arago had somehow summoned the Ankoku Priests."

Seiji was confused, "Ankoku Priests?"

Anhara nodded, "Spirits born purely from the Netherworld itself."

* * *

Back to the two 'missing' Troopers… 

Ryo and Shuu watched in shock as the deadly energy ball headed off into orbit.

Kaous also noticed it and used the power of the staff to force it to drop into the ocean.

Ryo then figured that he could hitch a ride on the next energy ball and hopefully reach Touma first before Arago did.

Arago finally powered up sending Shuten to stop Rekka and Kongo.

After the Oni Mashos were dismissed, Arago burst out laughing, saying that Shuten may find himself expendable.

As the two Troopers broke into the skyscraper, they heard Shuten's laughter. The two Troopers ended up fighting the Oni Masho of Cruelty.

Shuten was determined not lose this time and he fought back, hard.

The building began to shake with the energy ball's power.

Energy was being flung everywhere and Shuten got caught in the energy maelstrom.

However, instead of dying, he managed to absorb the power, becoming super-charged.

Driven partly insane by the experience and the great power, he went all out and the two Troopers were not a match for him.

Just as the energy ball started to rise, Ryo jumped on and began sinking into it.

Ryo was headed skyward inside the energy ball.

Finally, Shin, Seiji, Jun, Nasuti and Anhara arrived at the scene, only to be met by Shuu, who told them that Ryo was up there.

They all looked up at the ascending energy ball.

* * *

SailorStar9: So how was that? 


	6. Disc 4

SailorStar9: I have already put up Disc 3. This is Disc 4. Before I begin the chapter proper, I want to thank the following reviewers.

FirecatRekka: About darn time! I thought I've lost you! About bringing Serenity back, I can try somehow, most probably at the end of the entire series. One more thing, don't go 'reporting for duty' on me again. It reminds me of the irritating deskmate on the computer screen my brother downloaded from the Internet.

Yami Flo: (raises eyebrow) You just noticed that I dislike Serenity!? Anhara's life in the Netherworld isn't much to talk about, except for the fact that Arago keeps torturing her to force the Safiastra out of her. To him, Anhara is just a pawn; he'll get rid of her once her usefulness is over. The Oni Mashos are only her sensei, nothing more. Meeting Badamon? The jerk appeared in Episode 31, so I don't think Anhara has met him. Kayura? She was brought to the Netherworld when she was eight. Anhara escaped when she was five. Given the time difference, they couldn't have met.

FYI: The Oni Mashos were NEVER reborn. They still retained their memories of the Silver Millennium. Arago managed to get to them before they were reborn. He surpassed their memories of the Queen and added false memories.

Words in italics refer to thoughts, telepathic messages and flashbacks.

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters used in here. They belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter 5: Disc 4

* * *

Episode 10: Assemble! Five Warriors 

Ryo was still inside the energy ball.

His yoroi was shrinking, causing him pain.

The Ankoku Priests in the energy ball, forced power throughout the Rekka yoroi and Ryo groaned in pain.

Despite of the pain, he swore he would reach to Touma on time.

Meanwhile, Tenku no Touma was floating in space surrounded by a dark blue energy bubble.

The three remaining Troopers glance up to the skies, worried about Ryo.

Byakuen growled in warning and the disembodied voice of Arago was heard, gloating at the apparent demise of Rekka and Tenku.

Then, Arago sent out numerous youja soldiers onto the four warriors.

Hissing in anger, Anhara ordered, "Minna busho!"

The three Troopers nodded and called forth their yoroi.

Seiji was first, "Busho Korin!"

Second was Shuu, "Busho Kongo!"

Finally, it was Shin, "Busho Suiko!"

Revealing her henshinn pen, Anhara shouted, "Ice Queen, Make Up!"

Moments later, Imperial Sailor Mercury appeared. A beam of light shot from her staff, hitting Indivar, transforming the condor to a full-grown ice phoenix.

Smirking at the three armored warriors, Imperial Sailor Mercury asked, "Shall we?"

The three returned her smirk fully and the four warriors burst into action.

Back in the castle, Shuten confronted Arago, only to be severely punished for his boldness.

Arago only wanted total obedience from his subordinates.

Shuten wanted to fight Rekka no Ryo on open combat, only to be shot back by Arago who denied him, telling him not to presume to question his lord's orders or actions.

Meanwhile, back in space, Rekka no Ryo managed to break through the energy sphere, with his Rekka yoroi forming a protective bubble around him to keep him alive.

However, he realized that his energy was zapped tremendously by the energy sphere and he was too weak to reach Touma.

Luckily, Touma had already been revived by the Rekka yoroi's link to the Tenku yoroi.

Finally reawakened, but in a trance, Touma unleashed a "Shin Ku Ha!" saving Ryo. Then he propelled them towards earth.

Down below, all of the Troopers' kanjis started to glow on their forehead as Tenku no Touma was propelled back to Earth along with Rekka no Ryo.

Imperial Sailor Mercury's tiara had also disappeared, giving way to her planetary symbol, as her fifth and last Samurai Trooper arrived back to Earth. The crystal ball she had in episode 8 glowed a royal blue, with the kanji of "Chi".

Smiling mysteriously, she thought, _Five down, four to go._

Back in Arago's castle, Shuten was on his hands and knees, as he was feeling the presence of both Tenku and Rekka.

The kanji "Chu" was partially seen shining on his forehead, but not yet apparent.

Back on the battlefield, Suiko, Kongo and Korin were finishing off the rest of the youja soldiers, when Imperial Sailor Mercury felt the crystal ball she had in episode 8 receiving yet another kanji, "Chu".

Imperial Sailor Mercury's eyes widened, _Chu means loyalty. Does it mean that Shuten is awakening?_

Looking up at the dark sky, Imperial Sailor Mercury sent a mental warning to the Oni Mashos. _You must realize Arago's ambitions, my Oni Mashos. He'll make use of all of you, just as he made use of me._

In Shuten's darkened room, Shuten was sure that both Rekka and Tenku were responsible. Swearing instant death on the two Troopers, Shuten called forth his yoroi and went off in search of the two, without awaiting orders.

The two Troopers had landed quite far from the rest of the group. The sheer power of the Tenku yoroi resulted in a long cater.

Then, Shuten arrived on the scene and attacked the two still-recovering Troopers.

After a fierce battle, he managed to knock out both Touma and Ryo using his "Ko Rai Sei" to hang both of them with the chains.

Taunting Ryo, Shuten decided to go in for the kill but he was held back by something

Apparently, honor was a major issue for him and all he wanted was a glorious fight.

At this point, Shuten's thoughts were conflicting in his mind.

Touma reawoke and decided to take advantage of Shuten's hesitation.

Drawing out his bow. Touma fired a "Shin Ku Ha!" And the golden arrow was sent flying towards Shuten's head. Shuten's helmet was split apart and his human face was revealed.

Touma was shocked to find out that Shuten was human, and not an evil black spirit.

Furious, Shuten was about to attack Touma, when Arago sent him back to the Netherworld for punishment for disregarding orders and failure.

Overcoming his shock for a moment, something clicked in the depths of Touma's mind. He felt that he knew Shuten from somewhere.

Shaking off that thought, Touma began to wonder what kind of yoroi Shuten was wearing. But when the other Troopers arrived to the scene to see their two friends were safe, Tenku no Touma lost that thought.

Finally noticing Anhara, Touma, like the other three before him, knelt down on one knee, intending to apologize for his "so-called" failure.

However, even before he could utter a word, Anhara had spoken first.

"Don't even go there, Tenku. Like I've said to the rest, it isn't anybody's fault."

Touma hid his shock and got up.

Just then, Shuu quipped, "Hey, hasn't anyone noticed how alike the Queen and Touma look?" trying to lighten the mood.

The two, who were the blunt of his joke, glared at the warrior of Kongo.

"Korin, do you mind giving him a 'bonk' on the head for me?" Anhara asked with a straight face.

Shin hid an amused snigger. Sometimes, his Anhara-ko had such a poker face; she could fool just about anyone.

Touma's vein was threatening to pop out.

Gleefully, Seiji knocked Shuu on the head with a fist.

After the comical moment, an extremely bright light shone above the six warriors.

Astonished, Touma, Ryo and Anhara turned to face the light source.

Eyes widening, Anhara knew what the object was. Stepping forward, she waited for the light display to be over. Then, the Holy Grail settled inches from her open palms.

"The Sacred Cup." Anhara gasped in awe. "But what is it doing here? Shouldn't it be with Serenity?"

Then, without warning, the Holy Grail entered Anhara's transformation broach.

Another tier was added to the locket and the Mercury symbol appeared in the center. Miniature dragonfly wings spouted at the sides. (A/N: Hey, at least it's not _butterfly_ wings.)

Now that the five Troopers had been revived, Arago was now afraid of their power. And, with both the Safiastra and the Holy Grail, Arago was more afraid than ever.

So, he shut the gates of the Netherworld.

(A/N: Told you, I'll give the Holy Grail to Anhara in this episode.)

* * *

Episode 11: Cast Down The Evil Magic Gate 

Arago had created four large red "gates" around Shinjuku that would allow him to draw power from his own the Netherworld.

In actual fact, these gates were also the only entrance into the Netherworld. Therefore, Arago was protecting these gates well.

The Troopers were still shocked upon the discovery that the Oni Mashos were human and not spirits possessing yoroi. Besides that, they were also confused about the Oni Mashos' yoroi and how it was connected to their own yoroi.

Anhara was silent. She knew that it was much better for them to regain their memories naturally. Forceful memories were usually unforgiving, forcing the person to remember memories he would rather forget.

Touma looked at the silent Queen, he knew she knows something; of how they were connected to the Oni Mashos. However, he knew better than to question her.

Letting out a small wistful smile, Anhara thought of the link between Samurai Troopers and the Oni Mashos. The responsibilities of the Samurai Troopers and the Oni Mashos to her were the similar to what the Inner senshi and the Outer senshi were to Princess Serenity.

When the group returned to Shinjuku, they found themselves once again in a deserted city. There was no change compared to the last time, except that a thick fog shrouded the city.

Anhara knew at once that Arago had sealed off the gates. Silently taking out her compact computer, she analyzed the structure of the fog. The end result proved her suspicion.

Letting out many mental frustrated curses in ancient Mercurain, Anhara finally muttered, "Kuso."

The visibility was almost nil. Ryo was complaining that he could not tell which is left or right.

Back in Arago's castle, Rajura was summoned in Arago's presence. The Oni Masho of Illusion had a plan to get rid of the five Troopers and get Anhara back into Arago's ranks.

He intended to open the gates, allowing the Troopers to enter into the castle. There, the Ankoku Priests could neutralize the Troopers' yoroi. Without the Troopers to protect her, recapturing Anhara would be easy.

Arago thought for a moment and nodded, giving his consent.

As the group wandered around looking for a way into the Netherworld, when suddenly, Byakuen growled lowly and took off. At the same time, Anhara's compact computer was beeping like crazy. Indivar had also flown off for no apparent reason.

Ignoring the warning shouts of the Troopers, she took off after Byakuen. Looking at each other, the five Troopers ran after the Queen, with Nastui and Jun in tow.

When the seven reached the three, the scene before them shocked them. Before their very eyes, was a wall made out of entirely black fog.

Shuu attempted to move into the smoke wall, only to be stopped by Touma, who warned him about threading into the unknown.

Pouting, Shuu then questioned their next step.

Shin then appeared with a mini-van, saying that they could use this to test out the fog wall. Giving him a hand, Shuu jumped right into it.

The van rolled right into the wall, with Shuu in it.

"Bravado like that will only get him into trouble." Anhara, Seiji and Touma echoed at the same time.

Ryo and Shin looked at the three and shook their heads.

Meanwhile, Shuu was still in the van, wondering if anything would happen.

As if to answer him, "strands" of wind energy began attacking him. Jumping out, Shuu was shocked to see that the van was carried high into the sky. Then, without warning, he was thrown out by the strands.

Once out of the fog wall, Shuu was trapped under the van. He was saved once again by his teammates.

Then, the strands emerged from the wall of fog and began attacking everyone.

Getting held by the wind strands again, Shuu struggled to get free. Ryo jumped in to save him. Flying wildly about, the strands of wind captured Shin within their binds. Shouting for Ryo to protect the Queen, Seiji leaped in.

Stepping back, Anhara, Ryo, Nastui and Jun made a break for it.

"Rekka, get Nastui and Jun out of here. I'll handle this." Anhara instructed.

Knowing he was about to protest, Anhara shut him up with a glare. Ryo nodded and retreated.

"Hope this works." Anhara muttered, spiriting back to the battlefield. Stopping meters away from the fog wall, she shut her eyes, willing out her lyre. Then she strummed the lyre strings, making melodious notes.

Attracted by the music, the strands of wind released the four Troopers and flew off to investigate.

Touma and Shuu landed painfully on the ground. The four Troopers looked at each other in puzzlement, not knowing what had happened.

A quick shuffle of footsteps then alerted the four boys. Turning to the direction, the four gasped when they saw Anhara dashing off, with the wind strands after her. Suddenly, she turned around, a palm outstretched and glowing an icy blue.

"Cold Snap!" came her command.

A stream of ice shot out from her open palm, striking the trail of wind strand behind her. In an instant, the strand of wind froze when the ice hit. Moments later, the ice shattered, forcing the wind strand trail back into the fog wall.

Heaving a sigh in relief, Anhara powered down and turned her attention to her four otherwise shell-shocked warriors.

A split second later, Anhara looked up in the sky, the fog had lifted.

She frowned, _Under normal circumstances, Arago would not open the gates, unless…_

Revealed to the startled eyes of the Troopers was the presence of the four gates that Arago had created.

Volunteering to take a look, Shuu leapt up onto a building top.

Moments later, the other four Troopers and Anhara joined him.

Looking at the gates from the rooftop, the six warriors decided that it would put both Nastui and Jun in too much danger to follow them through the gates.

Looking worriedly at each other, they wondered who would be the one to break the news. Without warning, Ryo silently leapt down, volunteering himself.

Once down, Shuu pushed opens one gate and the six warriors stood before it.

Then, Ryo announced that both Jun and Nastui have to stay behind.

It was obvious that Jun did not want to be left behind as he grabbed Ryo's hand, trying very hard to convince him.

Then, Ryo did something unexpected; he had actually slapped Jun, insisting that he could not. After a tense moment, Jun ran off, breaking into tears. Stopping to look at Ryo for a while, Nastui took off after the young boy.

Giving Indivar a silent nod, Anhara sent the condor away. Ryo then sent Byakuen to watch after Nastui and Jun.

After that, the six warriors walked through the gates with Shuu shutting the doors behind them.

Letting out a deep breath, Anhara announced, "Minna, this is it. There's no turning back from this point on."

The five Troopers nodded in solemn agreement.

Her head shooting upwards as if she felt something, Anhara shouted a warning, "Minna, proceed with caution!"

"Proceed with caution is right!" came Rajura's taunting laughter.

"Rajura." Anhara hissed.

Ignoring her, the Oni Masho of Illusions gave his hand a small wave. In an instant, numerous Ankoku Priests started to cluster around the six warriors. Then, before anyone knew what had happened, they were swept away by the massive winds the Ankoku Priests had created.

Moments later, the six teenage warriors landed on hard ground.

"What is it with those Oni Mashos and throwing people around anyway?" Anhara muttered, pushing herself up.

"God knows." Shin answered beside her.

"Minna, daijoubo desu ka?" she asked.

"Hai, Your Highness." Came the four Troopers' chorus.

Hearing Rajura's taunting laughter once more, the six warriors turned to face the gloating Oni Masho.

Immediately, some more mystic winds attacked them.

These winds were created by the Ankoku Priests, who were playing their flutes.

Rajura then continued to taunt them, ticking off Ryo in the process.

Determined, he called forth his yoroi, the others following suit.

The great shock then came to them when they realized to their horror that their yoroi would not respond. Rajura continued laughing at the shell-shocked Troopers.

The Troopers then realized the flute music from the Ankoku Priests was blocking the power of their yoroi.

Rajura then attacked, catching first Shuu, then Touma.

Shin was the third victim, pinned to the ground with Rajura's web confines. Seiji and Ryo attacked, only to be captured by Rajura's web.

Growling lowly in anger, Anhara waved her henshinn pen to her.

Then, turning his attention to Anhara who was prepared to henshinn, Rajura threw his nunchaku at her, knocking the pen of her hands. Shocked, Anhara's eyes followed the trail of her pen, only to be captured by Rajura's spider web.

Outside the gates, Nastui found Jun standing by her Jeep.

Jun confessed that he knew why Ryo was acting this way. The warrior of Rekka did not want to put them in danger.

Suddenly, Byakuen sensed that the Troopers were danger. Therefore the four, including Indivar, ran back to the gate.

From the distance, a large spider web appeared out of nowhere, with the Troopers all cocooned like flies.

Where was Anhara you ask? She was still on the ground, helpless and unable to move due to Rajura's web. The Oni Masho of Illusions had intended to take her back to Arago after he had finished off with the Samurai Troopers.

Rajura was hanging upside down from the center of the web, laughing at the Troopers'

demise. Taunting Ryo, he proceeded to cut the binds holding the Rekka warrior, causing him to fall to the ground

Nastui and Jun ran though the gate but the Ankoku Priests pushed them back out.

Suddenly, a light appeared and Kaous' staff floated down and Nastui caught it. Carrying the staff, Nastui walked through the gates again. The staff then protected them from the Ankoku Priests.

Noticing the intruders, Rajura cast his morningstar at them.

Nastui thrust up the staff in fear and it chimed, reflecting the morningstar and driving away the Ankoku Priests.

The light melted off the web holding Anhara, allowing her to stand. Moving her henshinn pen telekinetically to her, she proceeded to henshinn. After her henshinn was complete, Imperial Sailor Mercury went up a notch higher in power.

Bringing forth the Holy Grail, Imperial Sailor Mercury shouted, "Crisis, Make UP!" (A/N: Ripping off Sailor Moon's henshinn phase for the time being. I'm running out of temporary henshinn phases.)

The Sacred Cup's top opened, with the gems on the side glittering one after another. The light from the Grail poured forth, encasing the ice senshi in its power. When the light died down, Imperial Sailor Mercury was powered up to another level.

Her earrings changed, from the usual round shapes to the dangling type. The ribbons on her back and the ones holding her broach turned to a translucent vapor blue color. The tiara gem's shape had also changed, from an oval to a diamond. Another layer was added on top of her skirt. A pair of transparent dragonfly wings sprouted from her back, enabling her to soar into the air. Finally, a Mercurain symbol was added to the top of her staff's orb.

Calling forth his yoroi, Ryo leapt up, clicking his swords together.

Jumping up Imperial Crisis Mercury called forth an attack.

"So En Zan!"

"Ice Submerge Freeze!"

The combined power of the two attacks managed to penetrate the floor of Arago's throne room, blowing Rajura away in the process.

Realizing that the Troopers had made it successfully into the Netherworld, Arago cursed them.

Finally powering down, Imperial Crisis Sailor Mercury landed back on the ground, reverting back to Imperial Sailor Mercury.

Touma quirked a brow at her, "Dragonfly wings?" he asked.

Imperial Sailor Mercury looked at him, "Do I insult the way you transform?"

Touma nodded, "Point taken."

"A level up?" Shuu questioned.

Imperial Sailor Mercury shook her head, "Two notches up actually."

Looking down at her transformation locket, she replied strictly, "The Grail shouldn't be here. It should be with Serenity at this moment."

Seiji frowned, "If it should be with the Tsuki no hime at this point, then what is it doing here?"

Imperial Sailor Mercury answered, "This is what I would want to know, Seiji."

Ryo then apologized to Jun, who immediately waved it off, saying that he had already saw through his 'bad-guy' act.

* * *

Episode12: Seiji! Darkness of the Life and Death Struggle! 

The group was walking down the street when Jun noted a shop selling skateboards.

That shop caused him to remember his parents. Fighting back tears, Jun took off, running ahead of the team, shouting that they need to rescue his parents.

Nastui ran after him, shouting for him to come back.

Imperial Sailor Mercury gave the transformed Indivar a silent nod and the ice phoenix took off after the two.

Sliding down her crystal scanner, she gave her surroundings a quick scan-through. The data on her scanner indicated that they were surrounded back youja soldiers, just as Byakuen started growling, indicating danger.

Becoming alert, the six warriors readied themselves, just as several youja soldiers burst through windows in the stores around them.

The five Troopers dodged the ambush, the youja solders' weapons barely missing them.

Imperial Sailor Mercury parried off one of the soldier's attacks with her staff. Knowing that she was the only one henshinned and with powers, she quickly launched an attack.

"Ice Freeze Surge!" she shouted

Ice and snow crystals gathered at the tip of her staff. Grabbing her staff, she spun around gracefully, and finally tossed the charged up ice ball at the youja soldiers in front of her.

That blast was enough to annihilate the entire line of footmen before her.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Shuu muttered beside her.

Looking up from his battle, Seiji nodded in agreement.

"Chitchat later, we have a battle to finish." Ryo growled, defending himself.

"Aye, aye captain." Shuu muttered under his breath.

Three 'Frostbite Rushes' and two 'Ice Freeze Surges' later, Imperial Sailor Mercury hissed lowly at the seemly unceasingly numbers of youja soldiers.

"Guys, this is getting nowhere." She shouted, amidst the chaos.

"Agreed." Ryo finally answered.

"Any suggestions?" Touma asked in desperation as he took down yet another soldier.

"Two options, guys." Imperial Sailor Mercury answered. "We can either waste our strength battling these creeps or I can use the Safiastra to blast these jerks back where they came from. Then, we get to Nastui and Jun. I can sense Indivar's energy running low."

Ryo immediately objected, "Too dangerous."

"I can go for option three." Seiji replied.

"And that will be?" Shuu questioned.

Seiji gave Imperial Sailor Mercury a you-know-what-I'm-talking-about look.

Imperial Sailor Mercury's eyes widened when she realized what he was referring to.

_The_ _Holy Grail. How could I had forgotten?"_ she chided mentally.

Touma immediately protested, "Too risky. After throwing five attacks, her power levels are too low to use the Grail."

"Better than giving up." Imperial Sailor Mercury barked. Then, before the archer could protest, she willed out the Sacred Cup.

"Maybe I can help." A soft voice said.

"Nande?" came the unison exclaim.

Imperial Sailor Mercury smiled when she recognized the voice.

"It's been a long while, Aquis." She said.

The white-haired mistress of water nodded as she materialized beside the senshi of ice.

"We do not have much time, my Queen." Aquis said, powering up two orbs of water in her palms.

Imperial Sailor Mercury nodded, "Understood Aquis."

Then, before the horrified eyes of the five Troopers, Aquis hurled the two balls of water at Imperial Sailor Mercury. Instead of hurting her, Imperial Sailor Mercury absorbed the two orbs, recharging herself.

Her work done, Aquis disappeared into a watery mist.

Finally charged up, Imperial Sailor Mercury screamed, "Crisis, Make UP!"

The pure power overflowed from the Holy Grail. In Imperial Crisis Mercury's hands, the Grail sang. Unlike what happened to Usagi, the usage of the Grail had not even tired her a single bit. The pure energy from the Grail was able to obliterate the entire sea of youja soldiers.

Powering down back to Imperial Sailor Mercury, the Sacred Cup disappeared back into her locket.

Back to Nastui and Jun…

While the six were fighting off the sea of youja soldiers, both Nastui and Jun were also facing the danger.

Luckily for them, Byakuen and Indivar managed to save them from impending danger. With the two beasts in tow, the four escaped down into the subway, seeking safety.

More of the youja soldiers followed them, and it was not long before Nastui realized that the soldiers were everywhere.

Touma and Imperial Sailor Mercury managed to save them yet again with the other four following.

Leaving the rest of the youja soldiers to Touma, Imperial Sailor Mercury escorted Nastui, Jun and the two weathered down beasts further down.

Down inside an underground parking lot, the Netherworld managed to activate the cars and trucks in an attempt to run the five down.

Knowing that her telekinetic powers were greatly enhanced after her henshinn, Imperial Sailor Mercury quickly formed a protective shield, deflecting the two cars that were about to run them down.

Releasing the shield for a split second, Imperial Sailor Mercury gave Nastui and Jun the opportunity to run.

Turning swiftly backwards, she lifted an oncoming car with her mind, smashing it onto a wall.

Turning her attention back to the front, she mind-lifted another two cars, crushing them flat onto another wall.

_Kuso_, she thought. _If this keeps up, I can either tire out or go into a berserk episode. Where are the rest of the guys when you need them?_

As if to answer her question, Ryo, Shin and Shuu jumped into the scene.

Imperial Sailor Mercury brightened at the arrival of the three, before turning back to her battle.

Hiding their surprise when noting that their Queen was not using her elemental powers, but merely her telekinetic powers to eradicate the possessed vehicles, the three Troopers went back to their battles.

Minutes ticked by and Imperial Sailor Mercury was getting exhausted from the massive use of her telekinetic powers.

_Kuso,_ she thought. _If this keeps up, I'll either be extremely drained or go into berserk mode._

Then, out of the blue, Imperial Sailor Mercury felt a dull throbbing at the back of her head.

_Uh oh._ She thought, because it meant only one thing; she was about to have an extremely rare berserk episode. Next thing they knew, Imperial Sailor Mercury had blasted all five cars surrounding her onto a wall.

Her eyes feral and her irises gone, a strange eerie wind picked up under her, causing Imperial Sailor Mercury's hair to be blown wildly.

Levitated into the air by purely her telekinetic powers, Imperial Sailor Mercury soundlessly blasted off the surrounding vehicles, shocking both Ryo and Shuu and surprising Shin.

"Why did she have to pick such a time like this to go berserk?" Ryo exclaimed, still fighting off the possessed cars.

"Isn't her fault." Shin defended her, swapping another car off.

Within minutes, Imperial Sailor Mercury powered down, due to sheer exhaustion, panting silently on the ground.

Shuu had then jumped in to cover her, allowing Shin to carry her off.

Imperial Sailor Mercury gave Shin a weak grateful smile, before whispering an inaudible, "Arigato" to him.

Then, turning to Ryo, Shin told the warrior of fire to take both Imperial Sailor Mercury, Nastui and Jun away, while he and Shuu wrapped up the rest.

Along the way, Ryo got ambushed. Instructing the three to run for it, Ryo stayed back to battle.

Anhara nodded and took off with Nastui and Jun, leaving Ryo behind.

The trio crossed train tracks, until a train came down at them, tearing down the rails. Barely able to escape, they leapt away from the first one, only to fall onto the second track, with a second train tearing down the tracks.

Acting on instinct, Anhara was about to pull out another telekinetic shield, despite her condition, when Seiji jumped in and carried them off. Hanging from a beam. Seiji began to wonder if it was Arago's plan to use Nastui and Jun to split the five Troopers.

Noting that there was a massive army of youja soldiers, Seiji knew that he could not fight them off as he had to protect not only Nastui and Jun, and also the weakened Anhara.

After the train was past, the four found an airduct to crawl down to.

However, when they came up to the street level, the four found themselves surrounded by the endless sea of youja solders once more.

Elsewhere, the Samurai Troopers were geared up in full yoroi and battling their own share of youja solders.

They had also begun to wonder the whereabouts of the others only to be distracted by more soldiers.

Meanwhile, Seiji decided that it was time for him to call upon his own yoroi to fight.

A nearby building then collapsed on them. Anhara immediately shielded them with a barrier of her own.

Escaping from the falling debris, the four then escaped down into the subway again.

But they were still not safe as the menacing voice of the Yami no Anubisu was heard.

Anhara knew Anubisu was Seiji's counterpart as Anubisu was the Yami Warrior while Seiji was the Hikari Warrior.

Anubisu then laughed taunting at them, before challenging Seiji into combat.

Anhara, Nastui and Jun took cover as the two warriors went out for it.

Anubisu fought well and hard and it was long before Seiji found himself losing the battle.

His No dachi no Korin was losing power as Anubisu's No dachi began to suck up the light in the surrounding area.

Seiji could not use his sure kill as he could not see in the darkness and he was worried that he might hit the other three if he mis-aimed.

Anubisu was taking full advantage of his dark powers and defeating Seiji pretty easily.

Using his sure kill, " Koku Rou Ken Ankoku Cho Uhigiri " twice, he managed to paralyze Seiji.

Angered, Jun picked up the shakujo that Nastui had dropped and threw it at Anubisu in a desperate attempt to help Seiji

Anubisu was angry at Jun's foolish attempt and he attempted to strike the boy.

Just then, the shakujo began to chime, and the darkness was dispelled.

Finding the power in his yoroi restored, Seiji then stood up and resumed the battle, defeating Anubisu in the end.

By the end of it all, Seiji then thanked the three for their support and the four began to wonder about the others and their safety.

* * *

SailorsStar9: I need pairing votes, people!

Confirmed pairings are:

Shin/Anhara

Touma/Hotaru

Anubisu/Setsuna 

Shuten/Nastui (Shuten will NOT be dead! I'll make sure of that!)

Mamou/Usagi

(A/N: I'm sticking to these 5.)

Voting for other pairings. Must be Inner/Samurai Trooper, Outer/Oni Masho)

Seiji with Rei, Matako or Minako

Shuu with Rei, Matako or Minako

Ryo with Rei, Matako or Minako

Naaza with Haruka or Michiru Rajura with Haruka or Michiru 


	7. Disc 5

SailorStar9: Before I begin the chapter proper, I want to thank the following reviewers.

Yami Flo: (Raises eyebrow) Did I? (Rushes back to check) Whoops. (Blushes sheepishly) Episode 13 wasn't supposed to be there. Guess I wasn't thinking when I put that up. About me disliking Usagi, I have to agree with Sailor Element (user id: 239019) here. Just because the anime is titled Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon, does not necessarily mean that the other senshi's love lives are neglected. I think it's because I'm a Libra, since I consider it quite unfair for Usagi to have all the love in the series. I mean, she has her whole family intact and a boyfriend who loves her to bits, discounting the fact that he DID break up with her over a dream. But then, it was to keep her safe.

The main reason for Princess Serenity to act in the way portrayed in the flashback is because of jealously. Yup, the green-eyed monster. I mean, the other planetary princesses have found their soulmates; Princess Serenity is the only one without one. Won't she feel jealous?

You're joking right!? One of your favorite authors is Heroine of the Valley!? I like her fics too! In fact, I have her user id address on my favorites' list! I like Mystical Jade too, although her pairings are a bit different; pairing Shuu with Usagi and Touma with Minako.

Firecat Rekka: My, you sure like conflicts, don't you? Your pairings are weird. Seiji/Rei I can take. But, Makoto/Ryo!? I was going O.o when I read that. Whee, another Minako/Shuu. Obviously, you've read Kourui's (User id: 30769) The Other Lover.

And finally pairings votes! (For the time being)

Seiji/Makoto: 1 (Yami Flo)

Seiji/Rei: 1 (Firecat Rekka)

Shuu/Minako: 2 (A/N: This pairing is going into the 'Confirmed Pairings' list.) (Yami Flo, Firecat Rekka)

Ryo/Makoto: 1(Firecat Rekka)

Ryo/Rei: 1(Yami Flo)

Naaza/Michiru: 1(Yami Flo)

Rajura/Haruka: 1(Yami Flo)

SailorStar9: You two are making this really difficult for me, you know? (Feels a migraine coming on.) I need Panadol.

BTW: Voting ends by Disc 7.

Disclaimers: If I owned them, will I be writing, or in this case typing fics about them?

Chapter 6: Disc 5

* * *

Episode 13: Mystic Armor's True Nature

Shuu was wandering around, alone, when he hears footsteps approaching.

Tensing up, Shuu turned towards the direction, only to see Touma appearing from the shadows.

Shuu was relieved to see a fellow comrade but got suspicious, as he wondered if Touma was real and not an enemy.

The archer smiled and countered with, "Carelessness like this will eventually get you into trouble."

Then, he added, "We have to get out of here."

Shuu blinked for a moment, before deciding that Touma was indeed real.

Back in Arago's castle, Arago was having another meeting with the Oni Mashos.

Finally, he sent Rajura to deal with Kongo no Shuu.

The plan was for Rajura to manipulate and cause doubt in the mind of Kongo no Shuu.

Rajura then departed, delighted, to carry out his orders.

Below, Shuu and Touma were faced killer subway trains racing towards them on opposite tracks.

Jumping upwards to escape, the pair was carried off in opposite directions, separated.

Shuu landed on top of one train, and Touma landed on the other.

Moments after losing sight of Shuu, Touma managed to grab a pipe in the ceiling.

Hanging on while the runaway train thundered down the railway, Touma began to wonder why he was not attacked. It was not long before it dawned on him that the Netherworld was not after him, but Shuu was the target.

The train had carried Shuu away from Touma.

It was not long before Shuu discovered that the entire train was filled youja soldiers.

The soldiers started punching and slicing the roof, trying to get a hit on Shuu when he jumped inside and started beating them all up.

He was too busy fighting the soldiers to notice the train was running full speed into a bunch of rubble blocking the tracks.

When the train finally stopped, Shuu was thrown forward from the roof.

When he got up, Shuu found himself in a hot, parched landscape where two samurai-led armies were fighting each other.

Shuu then believed he had been thrown back in time for a moment.

He then heard Arago's voice and then noticed an army approaching. Then the four forms of the Oni Mashos rose out from the ground before him.

Arago then claimed that the Troopers' yoroi all belonged to him originally and that it was Kaous who had stolen it from him.

Arago then tempted Shuu to join the Netherworld since the origins of his Kongo yoroi were evil.

Then, the forms of the other four Troopers rose out of the ground as well.

Shuu then refused profusely after hearing enough.

After that, the forms of the Troopers launched an attack, and would not stop despite Kongo's shouts.

Shuu was then forced to fight and he striked them all down.

Just as he bent over the Rekka yoroi, wanting to know if Ryo was all right.

The form then turned in Gen no Rajura.

Rajura then attacked Shuu and began messing with his mind as Rajura projected an image of Shuu as an Oni Masho, leading one of Arago's armies.

Rajura then showed more illusions, emphasizing that the Troopers' yoroi were evil and that they would be glorious if they work for the Netherworld.

Rajura attacked, forcing Kongo no Shuu to fight back, causing Rajura to retreat.

Shuu was now experiencing a massive amount of self-doubt and was uncertain of himself.

He was haunted by the vision of himself as an Oni Masho as Arago's voice taunted him, saying that even when fighting against Arago, the destruction his anger has been his favor.

Shuu's doubts about himself began to block the yoroi from himself.

In a bottled up rage, Shuu blasted Rajura out the illusion, creating a huge crater in the middle of the road.

Meanwhile, Touma was looking for Shuu, when he heard the noise.

Rushing towards the scene, the archer was shocked to see the demolished road with Shuu in the middle of the rubble.

Questioning Shuu, Touma's suspicion was confirmed by Shuu's answer.

Rajura was very pleased with himself.

Arago then decided that Shuten would be the next to face the Troopers and Rajura was enraged as he had done such a good job.

Meanwhile, Anhara frowned when her crystal ball flashed, Taking out the orb, she gasped when the orange light kanji of Gi dimmed.

_Kongo._ She gasped. _Are we losing him?_

As the episode drew to a close, a vision of Shuten in the lava pits in the lowest level of the castle, screaming in pain as the Nether spirits floated above him and sending waves of energy and lava through him.

Meanwhile, back at the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto was watching Anhara's progress in awe and understanding.

She was held in awe because of Anhara's reaction to the Holy Grail. Unlike what had happened to Serenity-hime, Anhara did not pass out from the Sacred Cup's sheer power.

_She is indeed the most powerful senshi amongst us._ The Time Guardian mused. _But why didn't she faint like Serenity-hime? Did we interpret the legend wrong?_ (A/N: Authoress waits patiently for Moonies to flame her for saying that Mercury is the most powerful senshi.)

"No, you didn't." came a reassuring voice from the mists.

Sailor Pluto smiled knowingly at the voice.

"Why is that, Cronos?" she asked.

The Time God appeared from the mists, "It's because you've only heard of the first half of the legend."

He added wisely, "The legend speaks of a champion and a princess as the Cup's bearer. But, it's a warrior and a Queen who is destined to wield the Holy Grail's true powers."

Sailor Pluto gasped in understanding, "So, Serenity–hime was only meant to safe-guard the Grail, while the Holy Grail itself belongs to Queen Anhara."

Cronos chuckled lowly and nodded, before disappearing back into the Mists of the Time Gates.

The main reason why Anhara was crowned Queen at such a young age was to overcome Queen Serenity's mind-wrap by the Ginzuishou's powers.

Sailor Pluto now understood why Mercury was the most powerful senshi. The Gods had given her the powers to prevent Queen Serenity's legacy from reoccurring through her daughter.

_Remember that it is always the victor that writes the history books._ The former Queen of Pluto had always told her daughter.

* * *

_In the past, every ruler of the planets was equal in authority, until Queen Serenity came into the picture._

_Queen Serenity's Ginzuishou had grown from its earthly holdings to complete the _

_conquest of the solar system. Thus, Pax Imperium had spread: the peace of the _

_Empire. The very nature of the Imperium demanded that all those perceived lower in their eyes to pay their tithes to their new masters. The Silver Imperium was absolute everywhere and everyone bowed down to Serenity's will._

_The 'so-called' peace, however, was only conferred to the nobles and those of royal blood. The peasants received none of the promised peace._

_Enraged by Queen Serenity's insolence and total disregard of innocent lives, the High Council of the Gods then did something unexpected; they had given the next heir of Mercury, an insignificant planet in Queen Serenity's rule, a small faction of each of their powers and abilities. Thus, putting all hopes on the petite princess, they sent her forth to her birth planet._

_Many seers had foretold and warned Queen Serenity of the coming a planetary princess who will overthrow her. The Moon Queen had waved off their warnings aside, for she firmly believed that she will rule all for eternity._

_Then, one day, a cloaked figure appeared within the courts of Queen Serenity. To which, he brought this warning: Descendent of Selene, the Goddess of the Moon, your actions have enraged the High Deities. Be repentant, or suffer the consequences._

_The Moon Queen had frowned sternly at the forbearing warning. With a wave of her hand, the cloaked male was heralded out to be executed; his crime: speaking ill of the Queen._

_That action itself, had deepened the Gods' hatred for the Moon Queen, for the cloaked male was only a messenger they had sent to give her one last chance._

_From that moment on, they were more determined than ever to put an end to Queen Serenity's rule._

_When Princess Anhara was born, there were many celebrations in the entire kingdom. _

_Queen Serenity, too, paid a visit to the new-born. The sheer brilliance of the infant's aura shocked her, for it was more than enough to overpower the Ginzuishou's powers._

_Warning bells rang in her mind as she remembered what the seers had told her._

_Still ignorant of her future downfall, the White Moon Queen waved the obvious warnings aside, as she was confident that Princess Anhara will fall to the mind-control of the Ginzuishou, just like everybody else._

_However, as Princess Anhara matured, Queen Serenity found that the Ginzuishou's powers did nothing to her. It was as if the Mercury Princess was immune to the Ginzuishou's mind-control. In actual fact, the High Council of the Gods had been protecting the ice princess ever since she was conceived._

_Then, when Princess Anhara took over the crown of Mercury, she immediately announced that Mercury will break off from the Silver Alliance. She, alone, knew the horrors of Queen Serenity's supremacy and what it had done to her people._

_After the announcement, the Mercurains rejoiced, years of bondage and slavery under the White Moon's rule was finally over._

_Back on the Moon, Queen Serenity fumed angrily, for she had lost one planet under her rule, insignificant or not. Right after Queen Anhara's announcement, Queen Serenity immediately labeled her as a traitor and no one was to make any form of communication to Mercury._

_However, still hoping to salvage the situation, Queen Serenity paid a visit to the newly-crowned Queen, in an attempt to bring Mercury back under her control._

_Young as she was, Queen Anhara was also wise._

_Bringing out the contract her mother had signed years ago, she immediately pointed out the wordings in fine print._

_It had stated that: Once a Queen is newly crowned, she can make the decision whether or not to be part of the Silver Alliance._

_Queen Serenity stared back at her, stunned beyond words. She had not expected that the new Queen would know so much about the contract._

_Still not backing off, Queen Serenity threatened Mercury with war, before storming off the palace halls._

_After Queen Serenity's threat, the new Queen Anhara sank to the ground in despair, she knew even the Safiastra was not a match for Queen Serenity's Ginzuishou and the armies of the other three Inner planets._

_Just then, the Safiastra shone from its position from the crystal room, blinding the depressed Queen._

_When the light died down, nine different colored orbs hovered above her, before settling in front of Queen Anhara._

_Each glowing their respective colors, the nine orbs burst into full light, revealing to Queen Anhara, nine warriors in yoroi._

_When the light finally died down, all nine warriors knelt down in front of the astonished Queen Anhara._

_The one in red said, "I'm Rekka no Ryo, the leader of the Samurai Troopers."_

_Another warrior, obviously older, added, "I'm Shuten Doji, bearer of the Oni yoroi. I'm the leader of the Oni Mashos."_

_Then, in unison, the nine warriors chorused, "The nine of us have been instructed by Kaous to protect and aid you, Queen Anhara."_

_Recovering her composure, Queen Anhara nodded in acknowledgement. Then, kneeling down at their level, she said softly, "Onegai minna, get up."_

_Grunts later, all nine armored warriors stood up. Now, Queen Anhara had a good look at all of them. Five were about her age, much younger than the other four._

"_Onegai, tell me your names." She requested._

_All nine nodded and introductions begun._

"_Rekka no Ryo. My full name is Sanada Ryo."_

"_Tenku no Touma. My full name is Hashiba Touma."_

"_Korin no Seiji. My real name is Date Seiji."_

"_Kongo no Shuu. My full name is Shuu Rei Fuan."_

"_Suiko no Shin. My full name is Mouri Shin."_

_After that, the five chorused, "The five of us are the Samurai Troopers."_

_Queen Anhara nodded and then turned to the Oni Mashos._

"_I'm Shuten Doji, bearer of the Oni yoroi."_

"_I'm Rajura. I bear the Gen yoroi."_

"_I'm Naaza, bearer of the Duko yoroi."_

"_I'm Anbuisu. I bear the Yami yoroi."_

_At that, the four added in unison, "The four of us are the Oni Mashos."_

_And thus, it was the first meeting of Queen Anhara with her nine warriors._

_Queen Serenity did stay true to her threat, for not long after, she sent her troops and the armies of the other three Inner planets to wage war on Mercury._

_The prowess of the nine warriors was demonstrated during that battle. Each using their sure-kill skills, had fallen numerous enemy troops. Even the peasants who had been subjected to slavery under Queen Serenity's rule had also taken arms to defend their empire and their new Queen._

_Almost three days later, Queen Serenity's troops were driven out of Mercury's territory and obit._

_With the war over, Queen Anhara was finally able to breathe a sigh in relief. Turning her attention to the nine exhausted warriors, she immediately instructed the palace servants to take them to the resting chambers._

_Retiring back to the crystal room, Queen Anhara activated the Safiastra's protective barriers around the entire planet of Mercury, lest Queen Serenity should decide to attack again._

_Back on the Moon, Queen Serenity seethed silently. Not only had her intended conquest of Mercury failed terribly, she was also shocked by the appearance of the nine legendary warriors in yoroi. She knew about the yoroi's legend and of their bearers. What she had not anticipated was that they would appear to oppose her! The Queen of the White Moon of all people!

* * *

_

14. Shuten, Spirit Torn by Inner Strife

Deep inside Arago's castle, Oni no Shuten was being tortured by the Ankoku Priests under Arago's supervision.

Gritting his teeth in obvious pain, Shuten tired to resist the power of Ankoku Priests.

Then, his kanji 'Chu' appeared on his forehead.

Then, something inside Shuten snapped as the Ankoku Priests then intensified their energy and he absorbed the energy, blowing away the lava along with Ankoku Priests.

Arago's plan had been successful for now Shuten was charged with power.

Seiji, Nastui, Jun and Anhara had found a deserted amusement park and were resting. Byakuen and Indivar were with them, taking a rest.

Just then, Anhara's head snapped up as she felt the light from Shuten's kanji disappear from the orb.

_Shuten?_ She mentally thought, frowning. She knew she had lost him.

Seiji looked at Anhara, concerned.

Catching Seiji's glance, Anhara turned her eyes at him and shook her head, indicating that she was alright.

Seiji nodded in acknowledgement, but his 'othersight' had told him otherwise. Anhara's aura was mingled with slight worry. However, Seiji knew better than to use his 'othersight' to probe her mind.

Jun had rode on Byakuen, and was heading towards the direction of the Ferris Wheel.

Moments later, Jun exclaimed in horror when the Ferris Wheel started to turn on its own and youja soldiers had appeared attack them.

Anhara stood helpless as Seiji battled with the youja soldiers.

One of them came too close for comfort for her, when suddenly a burst of light appeared from her hand, eradicating the youja soldier who had came close.

When the light died down, Anhara looked down at her hand, astonished to find a dagger-like weapon in her palm. At the top of the dagger was the Japanese wording of 'ice'. (A/N: The authoress waits patiently for the animators of 'Flame of Rekka' to come and sue her for ripping offTokiya Mikagami's weapon.)

Focusing on her element, the dagger-like weapon in Anhara's hand materialized into a sabre(A/N: You know, the fencing sword.), its blade was made entirely of ice.

Anhara smiled, "So, you've returned to me, Nagelring."

Now that Nagelring had returned to her, Anhara stood up determinedly against the youja soldiers in front of her.

Swinging Nagelring in front of her, Anhara poised for battle. Leaping up in the air, she swept a stream of ice down at the band of youja soldiers.

Seiji looked back at the fallen youja soldiers and noted that Anhara had Nagelring in her hand.

Letting out a small smile, Seiji mused_, The Queen possessed the cold truth of honesty, the icy essence of knowledge, and in her heart is frozen the pillars of friendship, love, and justice._

Ryo and Shin then arrived to help fight but the two are forced into the subways once more.

Seiji and Anhara too joined the two, alongside with Nastui and Jun. Byakuen and Indivar were behind them.

Touma and Shuu were already inside.

Anhara noticed that Shuu was acting strange and was unusually quiet.

Rajura's games with him had made him doubt himself, and his reasons for being Samurai Trooper. He was afraid he might give in to Arago and his offer of being a warlord.

Just then, they heard metallic footsteps approaching in a distant.

Turning to the direction, they saw that it was Shuten, the bearer of the Oni yoroi.

Shuten was somewhat insane from all the torment Arago had put him through.

The other Troopers were shocked to see that Shuten was human and not a spirit.

This did not help things as Shuu began to doubt himself even more.

Sensing his doubt, Anhara knew why the light of Kongo's kanji dimmed; Shuu had abandoned his kanji.

When the other Troopers armored up, Shuu did not.

Turning to him, Ryo questioned him.

Shuu answered that his yoroi was evil and Shuten was what he would become.

Seiji had screamed at him that he had been duped.

Shuu's head dropped in despair.

Just then, Anhara stepped in.

In a cold regal voice, she said, "Kongo, look at me."

Shuu obeyed and turned up to look at her.

Eye blazing, Anhara did something quite unexpected; she did gave him a resounding slap across the face.

Gasps were heard all around. Shuu looked at her, disbelief in his eyes.

"Have you forgotten your oath, Kongo?" Anhara demanded, trying hard to control her anger.

Shuu said nothing, a hand on the burning side of his cheek.

Anhara silently ignored him and henshinned.

When the others told him to summon his yoroi, Shuu called upon his yoroi, but it did not respond.

Shocked, the other Troopers could only gasp in surprise.

"It's useless." Imperial Sailor Mercury announced.

"Why?" Rekka no Ryo asked.

"Because once Shuu has abandoned his kanji, his yoroi will forsake him and will not respond to his call." She answered.

"Enough talk, senshi. Arago will be pleased once I bring you back." Shuten said, preparing a chain.

"Let's see if you can." Imperial Sailor Mercury hissed.

However, Shuten's sheer power was able to blast Imperial Sailor Mercury back against the wall. The scout landed hard on the ground.

Glaring at Shuten with hatred, the four armored Troopers attacked, only to be retaliated by Shuten's new powers.

Pushing herself up, Imperial Sailor Mercury waved off her staff, replacing it with Nagelring.

Bringing the sabre up, she shouted, "Blizzard Blaze!"

The blade glowed an icy blue and three ice crystals appeared. Raising into the air, the ice crystals spilt into numerous splinters of ice shards and they rushed forward to Shuten.

Trying to avoid the onslaught of ice needles, Shuten jumped back.

Then, Shuten started pounding the four armored Troopers, distantly ignoring Shuu.

Shuu was really feeling like giving up as he watched Shuten defeating his friends.

A shuffle alerted him and Shuu turned back.

Imperial Sailor Mercury had came up to defend her warriors. On the ground, Ryo said weakly, "Protect the Queen, Shuu."

Shuu could only watch, helpless, as Imperial Sailor Mercury readied the orb of her staff between her palms.

"Shuu, don't let her use that attack." Shin added, struggling hard to get up, just like the rest of the injured Troopers.

Then, right before Shuu and the Troopers' horrified eyes, Imperial Sailor Mercury unleashed the orb's power.

When the light died down and the smoke cleared, Imperial Sailor Mercury was lying motionless on the floor, the energy drain from that move, almost killing her.

Shuten, on the other hand, had staggered a couple of feet back, his yoroi scorched by the sheer power of her attack.

Then, turning his attention back to the badly weakened Troopers, Shuten prepared to dispatch Ryo.

Jun then leapt into action, mounting Byakuen and attacked Shuten, only to be backhanded and sent flying.

Jun was fine but upon seeing how brave Jun was and the fact that he was just a normal little kid, Shuu realized what exactly he was fighting for, humanity.

And if he just gave up like this, he would be giving himself up to Arago without a fight.

Confidence within himself restored, Shuu called upon his yoroi and prepared to take on Shuten.

Meanwhile, Nastui, who was tending to the dehenshinned Anhara, gasped when the ice Queen started to glow. With the five hearts back as one and the circle of elements complete once more, Anhara's magic energies were restored.

Shuten then tried to absorb more energy but he was too full with energy that eventually overloaded himself and was knocked unconscious.

The Troopers then rose and began to wonder about what to do with their fallen enemy.

Placing an apologetic hand on Shuu, Anhara smiled gently at him, remorse in her eyes.

Shuu stood up and shook his head, saying that that slap did him good. It had reminded him of the true reasons why he accepted his yoroi in the first place.

Then all of the sudden, a light shone down from Arago's castle, as Arago tried to grab Shuten. He had intended to haul Shuten back to his castle for more punishment but was intercept by Kaous, who had used his shakujo to free Shuten's unconscious body from Arago's control. Using the shakujo's power, he brought Shuten to him just as Arago cursed his mortal enemy.

* * *

15. Kaous: Life or Death Decision

In a park, Kaous had laid the unconscious Shuten on the ground. Turning back, he began explaining to the Troopers.

Nastui and Jun then recognized the shakujo from their previous encounters.

Kaous then commended the Troopers for their efforts, causing Shuu to blush in embarrassment. The Troopers then inquired about him his plans for Shuten.

Before Kaous could answer, Anhara was already glowing an icy blue. When the light stopped, Queen Anhara stood before the group in her full glory.

Dressed in a long flowing ancient Roman dress, Queen Anhara was a sight to behold. Her hair had grown out past her chest, rippling down her back, reaching to her waist. Her royal crown settled on her head, giving her the 'regal-Queen' look. In her hand, she held the long-forgotten Mizu-scepter.

The five Troopers immediately knelt down before her, acting on instinct. Beckoning for them to rise, Queen Anhara walked off and stood beside Kaous, in front of the still unconscious Shuten.

Kaous further explained that the yoroi Shuten bore was the same yoroi that the five possess.

The fact that the yoroi Shuten had was supposed to be for good and was like them, shocked the Troopers for they had seen the destruction the Oni yoroi had caused.

Looking at Queen Anhara for reassurance, the five Troopers were further taken aback when she nodded in agreement.

Turning back to Shuten, Queen Anhara willed the Holy Grail out. The cover opened and she tilted the Cup, allowing one single drop of its contents to fall on him. The power of that drop was enough to heal Shuten and free him completely from Arago's control.

Seconds later, Shuten began to stir, and all five proceeded to draw their weapons and point them at the dazed Masho.

Turning his head up towards the Queen before him, Shuten knelt down before her, stunning the Troopers.

"I've betrayed you, by turning to Arago. I beseech for your forgiveness, My Queen." He said, full of remorse.

"MY QUEEN?" the five Troopers exclaimed.

Queen Anhara turned back to the stunned Troopers and nodded, just as Shuten stood up.

"She is My Queen, as much as yours, Troopers. The Mashos were also part of Queen Anhara's guard." Shuten replied.

"Search your memories, Troopers and you will know that what he speaks is the truth." Queen Anhara added wisely.

Back in Arago's castle, Arago was very pissed off that Shuten had been reawakened.

Then, when Rajura added that Shuten was causing too much trouble and they should just forget about him, Arago punished all three Mashos, before sending them after to recover Shuten.

Shuten was still recovering from his previous battles and regaining the memories Arago had suppressed, when the three Mashos appeared.

The Mashos then order Shuten to return with them back to Arago, to which Shuten refused flatly.

The three loyal Mashos then attacked with Shuten fighting back, despite his injuries. However, he was still weak from the previous battles and it was not long before he fell, losing against the might of the three Mashos.

Naaza was about to drag Shuten back, when one of Touma's arrows intercepted.

As if on cue, the rest of the Troopers jumped in to defend Shuten.

Amazed that the Troopers were fighting for him, despite the fact that he had tried to kill them less than three hours earlier.

"That's because they, too, are remembering, of you and the Mashos." Imperial Sailor Mercury replied, offering her hand to the fallen Shuten.

Taking her offered hand, Shuten pulled himself up.

"Then, I pray they will remember soon, My Queen." Shuten answered, allowing himself to be pulled away from the battlefield.

Back in Arago's castle, Arago growled in anger when he saw Imperial Sailor Mercury pulling Shuten away. With one less Masho, his ambitions would be more difficult to fulfill.

After the battle, the three Mashos then realized that Shuten had slipped out of their grasp. Cursing mentally, the three retreated back to the castle.

Then, Kaous appeared before them.

Jun asked if there was a way into Arago's castle, and Kaous replied that there was. This assured the Troopers about their fore-coming battle.

But, noting Kaous' expression when he mentioned about the means into the castle, Ryo was concerned.

When Kaous admitted that there was a method into Arago's home-ground, Anhara immediately figured out what he meant.

Back underground, the Troopers were discussing about their attack plan. Shuten was leaning against the wall close to the entrance, not participating in the conversation.

Back up, Kaous, Byakuen and Queen Anhara were standing silently in a row.

Stroking Byakuen, Kaous told him to watch over the Troopers on his behalf.

Queen Anhara then turned to Kaous.

"You're still going to do it, aren't you?" she asked the dreaded question.

Kaous let out a small smile and nodded.

"You know me too well, my child. And hai, I'll have to do it, for there is no other why." He answered.

"Demo…" Queen Anhara protested.

Kaous held up a hand to silence her. "My mind is made up." He answered sternly.

Queen Anhara was silent as she watched Kaous walk off.

_Onegai, don't let him die._ She pleaded to the Great Gods above.

Walking a distance, Kaous shook his shakujo, the rings causing a chime. Then, he waited and Arago's ghastly face appeared before him.

Taunting him, Arago sent down streams of thunder, surrounding Kaous in a fiery circle.

Using his shakujo, Kaous formed a five-pointed star formation, dispelling the flames.

Enraged, Arago finally unleashed a huge thunder storm, striking Kaous down with a massive wave of dark energy.

Kaous knew his end was near. With one last ditch of effort, he created a huge towering pillar of energy that reached towards the clouds to Arago's castle, sacrificing his life to create the bridge he had promised.

That split second, Queen Anhara felt Kaous' aura flicker and die off. Sinking to the ground on all fours, her grief knew no bounds as she struggled to keep her emotions under control.

Byakuen had, too, howled in sadness as Kaous' demise.

Under below, the impact of Kaous' and Arago's battle shook the concrete, forcing everyone up to the surface.

Upon seeing the energy bridge, Ryo turned his attention to the howling Byakuen and Queen Anhara, who was on the ground, trembling.

He knew his suspicions were right; Kaous had used his life to create the bridge to Arago's castle.

* * *

SailorStar9: (cries after episode 15) Why does Kaous have to die this early in the series!? It isn't fair!!!! (Recovers to address the readers) So, how was it? 


	8. Disc 6

SailorStar9: Wheez, juggling between 3 fics isn't easy on the brain. This is Chapter 7. Before I begin the fic proper, I would like to thank the following reviewers.

Yami Flo: Thanks, glad you liked the flashback. And no, Queen Serenity isn't stupid, she's just TOO overconfident. Think about it logically: if you pit the combined armies of 1 White Moon and 3 Inner Planets against 1 Inner Planet, it's obvious that the White Moon side will win. But throw in the yoroi warriors onto the side of Mercury, the equation shifts. And add in the citizens of Mercury, (remember that they're vengeful against Queen Serenity for enslaving them) Queen Serenity will have a one hellva of a time dealing with them. As for the other 3 Mashos, they still retain vague memories of their past, but Arago still has definite control over them. About the other senshi, I'll be including them in this chapter.

Firecat Rekka: You DO know this is your second time you're MIA? (Missing In Action?)

BTW: I need pairing votes for Ryo and Seiji. You guys can't leave me with a tie! I can't do a love square/rectangle! And since Firecat Rekka has no votes for Naaza and Rajura, then the Nazaa/Michiru and Rajura/Haruka pairings are up the 'confirmed pairing' list.

Interesting side-note: We all know that Sailor Cosmos is the final evolution of Tsukino Usagi, but does any one have any theory how Sailor Cosmos actually came about?

Chapter 7: Disc 6

As usual, words in italics refer to thoughts, mental conversations, flashbacks and flashbacks within flashbacks.

Disclaimer: I certainly don't own any of them, except for Indivar, Sailor Vortex (appearing in this chapter) and Aizu-jin (appearing in future chapters.)

* * *

16. Plunge into Arago's Heart

Meanwhile, back in the Sailor Senshi world, almost a week had past since Anhara had gone.

As usual, the senshi, minus the Outers and Usagi, had gathered in Rei's Hikawa shrine.

"I don't get it, it seems that virtually anyone who's related to Ami, doesn't even know she existed!" Aino Minako exclaimed, throwing her hands in desperation.

Kino Matoko nodded, "There isn't even a single mention of Ami in the school records. It seemed that any trace of Ami had erased completely."

Hino Rei placed a thoughtful finger on her chin and was in deep thought.

* * *

Back at the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto was watching and eavesdropping on the above conversation.

She frowned, "Who would have this ability to completely erase Anhara's existence?" she wondered.

"Wonder no more, Pluto." A feminine voice sounded in front of her. "It was I who erased Mercury's records."

"Sailor Vortex." Sailor Pluto said, greeting the eternal senshi. (A/N: In this fic, Pluto is only the senshi of Time and Space, and not Dimensions.)

An ebony-haired senshi, dressed in a black sailor fuku entered the Time Realm.

Sailor Vortex was the senshi of Dimensions. Working and reporting directly to the High Council of the Gods, she alone held the responsibility of maintaining the flows of the numerous dimensions under her realm. And only under the orders of the High Council, will she be allowed to merge or split dimensions and to do whatever the High Council considered right to maintain the natural flow of dimensions.

"Hermes had given me the permission to erase Mercury's records from the Senshi's world. Nobody, save the Sailor Senshi and their allies, will remember the existence of Mizuno Ami." Sailor Vortex explained.

"But why?" a meek voice asked from the Mists of the Time Gates.

"Because, young Saturn, Queen Anhara is the only one who can prevent Neo-Queen Serenity from repeating her mother's legacy." Sailor Vortex patiently explained to the youngest Senshi.

"Should Queen Anhara succeed, then the Crystal Tokyo the Senshi had seen will still exist, but with a completely different ruling system. Instead of Neo-Queen Serenity ruling alone with Neo-King Endymion, the eight planetary Neo-Queens will share the rule with Neo-Queen Serenity, making the Alliance more unified and powerful. Then, Crystal Tokyo will not be under threat by the Dark Moon." Sailor Vortex explained to the two senshi.

Sailor Saturn blushed slightly, at the thought of actually ruling Saturn with Tenku no Touma.

* * *

Back down in the Sailor Senshi world, Urawa Ryou's psychic abilities had allowed him to realize that Ami was gone from this dimension.

After Queen Beryl's demise, the Rainbow Crystal carriers had reverted back to their human forms; their youma selves were locked up within them, unless unleashed by the human. Ryou's memories had been returned as well.

_In the Silver Millennium, he was a tutor for the then Princess Anhara. Although he had hidden feelings for the princess, he knew her heart belonged to someone else. His premonitions were proven correct when the nine warriors in yoroi appeared to protect both Queen Anhara and her kingdom._

_He had seen how Suiko no Shin had looked at Queen Anhara about a week after Queen Serenity's assault._

_The nine warriors in yoroi had been completely rested after an entire week's of rest. Everyone had expected the nine to depart after that, but they stayed, for reasons unknown, except to the Queen herself._

_The brown-haired psychic was at first quite upset when the warrior of Suiko made advances, most of them unwanted, on his Queen Anhara._

_To his surprise, the Queen made no attempt to discourage him. Instead, she had shyly reacted to him. It was not long before the entire kingdom knew about the romance between their Queen and the Suiko warrior._

_The citizens had rejoiced, pleased to see that their Queen would eventually marry and carry on the royal bloodline._

_More time passed, and Ryou was clearly at a loss to see that not only was the pair getting closer, it would seem that even the rest of the warriors, minus Shuten, had too, found their own loves._

_Then, when the Council announced that Suiko no Shin as to marry the Queen, he had wished all the best, but deep within, Ryou's heart shattered into pieces._

_It was at that moment, that it gave Queen Beryl the perfect opportunity to turn him to her side.

* * *

_

Back in the present, Urawa Ryou sighed. In the end, it was him whom killed Queen Anhara during Queen Beryl's final assault on the White Moon Kingdom. What puzzled him, was that Queen Anhara had not bothered to retaliate.

Then, when he saw Sailor Mercury's attacks, he knew why. Queen Serenity had sealed off her powers as punishment for her treachery.

Looking up at the sky, Urawa Ryou gave a thought, _Take care of her, Suiko._ (A/N: I've noticed how many crossover fics left him out. Poor Ryou though.)

* * *

Back with the Samurai Troopers…

"Kami, it can't be." Shuu muttered, at the sight of the energy bridge.

Seiji and Touma muttered similar sediments.

"Anhara…" Shin whispered, worried about his Queen.

Unknowing, the girl had already stood up, her hands clutched into angry fists.

Then, before the Troopers knew anything, she henshinned.

Seiji gasped when he felt Imperial Sailor Mercury's battle-aura skyrocket, literally to the heavens.

Shuten had too noted the increase in Imperial Sailor Mercury's battle-aura.

"Anger can be quite a practical weapon if used properly." He noted.

Touma nodded in agreement, "The planetary senshi always have this knack of transforming sheer emotions into powers."

Ryo then turned and nodded at the four Troopers and Shuten, "Minna, let's go." He instructed.

The six warriors looked at each other and nodded.

After a while, the seven stood before the energy bridge, the five Troopers and Shuten in a circle, with Imperial Sailor Mercury in the middle.

"Are you sure about this, My Queen?" Shuten asked.

Imperial Sailor Mercury said nothing, her eyes blazing.

"I'll take that as a yes." Touma muttered.

Using the energy bridge that Kaous had created by sacrificing his own life, the seven ascended towards Arago's castle.

Byakuen and Indivar were left behind to protect Nastui and Jun.

Once in the bridge, the six warriors encircled the ice senshi protectively, in case Arago sent his troops.

Their premonitions were proven correct when Arago sent his Ankoku Priests to attack the energy bridge.

The six could not do anything to stop the Ankoku Priests from destroying the bridge, when the light from the Safiastra burst into full, eradicating the Ankoku Priests.

Pissed off at the failure, Arago got his followers ready and prepared for the final showdown.

Meanwhile, the three Mashos were tortured like Shuten. The torture they were enduring was actually power and energy that was being driven into their bodies.

Once out of the other side of the bridge, the seven warriors jumped up, only to be face with a sea of youja soldiers.

The five Troopers were rather doing well, considering the fact that none of them had their yoroi on.

Both Shuten and Imperial Sailor Mercury were disposing off the youja soldiers much more easily.

Knowing that they could not fight off the huge number of youja soldiers with their fists alone, the five Troopers then leapt up, bushoing on their yoroi.

Reacting on instinct alone, Imperial Sailor Mercury had willed the Holy Grail out, henshinning up another two notches.

The sheer power of the Grail was enough to wipe out the youja soldiers Shuten was battling.

Her henshinn complete, Imperial Crisis Mercury took to the skies, her dragonfly wings fluttering. Her staff had disappeared, replaced by the Mizu-Scepter.

Then, the seven suddenly heard Arago's voice, to which he announced that he had prepared a welcoming ceremony.

Then the three Mashos appeared before them, glowing with power.

Each Masho then demonstrated their powered-up strength by using their sure-kill skills and combining them together, intending to blast the six warriors in yoroi away.

Their attention was, however, drawn away when the skies grew overcast.

Turning to Imperial Crisis Mercury, the three Mashos were shocked to see her glow a stormy icy blue. Her eyes raging, Imperial Crisis Mercury held the Mizu-Scepter in her hand.

Spinning around in mid-air, the dark clouds centered on her, charging up the Mizu-Scepter in the process.

"Crisis Restoration Activation!" she had screamed, dispelling not only the three Mashos' attacks away, but also freeing them from Arago's control, or tried to.

The blast of pure magic washed over the three Mashos, driving the Ankoku Priests' energy out of them.

Powering down, Imperial Crisis Mercury reverted back to Imperial Sailor Mercury. Flipping three somersaults in the air, she landed gracefully on the ground.

"What did you do that for?" Suiko no Shin scolded her. (A/N: The overprotective lover. Sighs)

Ignoring him, Imperial Sailor Mercury looked up at the three Mashos.

The three were on their knees, exhausted. Shuten, who was the closest, gasped. On the three Mashos' foreheads, their kanjis were shining partially, but the words were quite hard to make out.

Turning back to Imperial Sailor Mercury, Shuten's eyes widened when he realized what she had done. The Queen had purified the Mashos' hearts, and was trying to convert them back to her side.

Back in Arago's control room, the demon lord hissed in anger when he felt his hold on the three remaining Mashos was slipping. Not allowing them any time to recover, Arago sent three red thunderbolts to the battlefield, sending the three Mashos back.

Then, he turned his taunting voice to Imperial Sailor Mercury.

"If you think you can turn the three back to your side, think again, traitoress."

Shuten frowned and retorted, "The other three will see the light, Arago."

The demon lord laughed mockingly at him, "Tough words coming from a traitor."

That done, Arago then provoked the Troopers by telling them to proceed inside.

The seven fighters looked at each other and nodded. Eventually, they fought their way to the main door.

Shuu then pushed it open, having more difficulty than the one outside. Then, they stepped through.

The seven were immediately sucked into a whirlpool of stars and they disappeared into the depths.

Seiji awoke and found himself surrounded by darkness. Using his No dachi no Korin, Seiji shone light upon the darkness.

"We're alright, Seiji." Shuten answered Korin no Seiji's unasked questioned.

"Seiji turned his head for a second, to see Shuten pulling Imperial Sailor Mercury up on her feet.

Seiji nodded and turned back. Frowning at a figure dressed in Kabuki demon costume armed with a huge but familiar looking sword, he knew who it was.

"Shuten, get the Queen out of here." He said. "This is my battle."

The Oni Masho nodded and pulled Imperial Sailor Mercury out.

With both Shuten and Imperial Sailor Mercury out of the way, Korin no Seiji readied his No dachi no Korin. His suspicions were proven correct when the voice coming from the figure turned out to be Anubisu.

Barely dodging Anubisu's second attack, Seiji then warned Anubisu to give just as he utilized his No dachi no Korin to slash through the mask.

Laughingly, Anubisu discarded his costume and another battle between hikari and yami assued. (A/N: Haven't they heard of the old cosmic law that whenever there is light, there is always bound to be dark?)

Anubisu employed his Koku Rou Ken Ankoku Cho Uhigiri, which counteracted with Korin.

They clashed, with Anubisu on the offense and Seiji barely defending.

On the other hand, Shin and Ryo had too woken up.

They looked up and only to see a large statue and were immediately attacked by Naaza. Naaza's poison quickly filled the area, trapping the two.

Both Ryo and Shin were sinking fast into the quicksand-like poison. The poison itself was burning through their yoroi.

Shin knew he had to save Ryo. His mind made up, he fired Cho Ryu Ha from within the poison sea, blowing Ryo out of the battle-zone with a water spout.

Coming up from the poison sea, he yelled tells Ryo to go after Arago without him.

Then he faced the Duko Masho himself. Shin was nearly overwhelmed by Naaza's Ja Ga Ken as he battled alone.

Meanwhile, Touma and Shuu were faced with Rajura's laughter and the Gen Masho was projecting images of himself all around the two Troopers.

Shuu was falling for Rajura's illusions and Rajura employed a Tochimou, attacking the pair.

Touma then distracted Rajura by firing numerous arrows by firing his arrows. One of Rajura's energy beams hit the warrior of Tenku and he fell back on the web of chains.

Finally understanding what Touma wanted him to do, Shuu then discovered a statue that did not fire any attacks. Knowing that it was Rajura, Shuu grabbed the Gen Masho and they both disappeared into the darkness.

Before Shuu was completely gone, he yelled to Touma to get to Arago.

Standing up, Tenku no Touma thanked his disappearing friend and went off on his own.

Meanwhile, Rekka no Ryo was fighting Arago and was soon joined by Tenku no Touma.

Both Imperial Sailor Mercury and Shuten were running towards the middle of Arago's castle.

Stopping Ryo from attacking Arago, Touma then questioned Arago the reason was here.

Arago then laughed and showed the two Troopers the people of the city below, being drained of life energy to power him, his demon army, and his Ankoku Priests.

Ryo then barked at Arago, saying that he had pledged to Kaous that he would stop him and his evil.

To which, Arago only laughed. Then, he blasted Touma away with one wave of red energy.

Even before Touma was sent flying, Shuten had caught the archer and settled him on the floor.

Ryo turned to see not only was Touma all right; Shuten had too appeared with Imperial Sailor Mercury.

"So, my two traitors arrive." Arago's voice boomed.

Meanwhile, the other Troopers were winning their battles against the Mashos by using their sure-kill skills and blowing themselves and their opponents through the castle walls.

On the ground, Nastui and Jun watched the sky.

* * *

17. Tale of Mystic Armor - Years Past

The three remaining Troopers had been blown outside Arago's castle. Without even thinking, Ryo ran onto the roofs that were heading towards Arago.

Touma called out after him, only to be ignored by the warrior of Rekka.

"Shuten, Touma, help the rest. I'll go after Ryo." Imperial Sailor Mercury said.

The two warriors nodded and took off in a different direction.

Taking one last look at their retreating backs, Imperial Sailor Mercury ran after Ryo.

Finally finding him, Imperial Sailor Mercury said, "Ryo, you can't go against Arago alone." She advised.

Rekka no Ryo nodded at his Queen's wisdom and the two took off together.

On the rooftop, the two faced off with Arago. Breaking into a room, Rekka no Ryo, with Imperial Sailor Mercury following closely behind, demanded Arago showed himself. To that, Arago only answered by appearing behind him and capturing Rekka no Ryo with hair spouting from his side. (A/N: As I saw it.) Then, the demon lord knocked the unfortunate Ryo unconscious, blasting both him and Imperial Sailor Mercury away.

The ice senshi was unharmed. Finding a safe spot, she somersaulted landed gracefully on the roof. Ryo, however, was no so lucky, for he had landed hard on the tiled roof.

Back on the ground, Byakuen had sensed his master's danger.

Jun was worried and yelled at Nastui for ignoring him.

Nastui had too been thinking and she decided they had better penetrated Arago's castle to help.

Jun nodded vigorously, agreeing. Indivar had for no apparent reason transformed into his ice phoenix form

Giving Byakuen a silent nod, the two beasts took the two humans up the energy bridge. Jun and Nastui were riding on Byakuen's back.

The four were met by youja soldiers who had started throwing spears at them.

Byakuen then dodged all the spears, carrying the two humans to safety. Indivar had flown out of the spears' throwing range, skillfully avoiding being hit.

Back in the battle-field, the Troopers were still fighting their counterparts and Arago was watching carefully from his main hall. Shuten and Touma were helping them.

Laughingly, he noted how strong his Mashos had grown. The Troopers were still fighting and holding on.

They knew they needed not only Ryo, and also Imperial Sailor Mercury, in order to win this, so they all ran after them.

Then, their yoroi started glowing and the combined powers of all five proved quite effective against the three Mashos. Getting past the three Mashos, the five rushed off to find the remaining two. The three Mashos had wanted to give chase, but were stooped by Arago.

He then told them that the Troopers were too strong for them and for them win, they had to give him their yoroi. The remaining Mashos were confused but they obeyed accordingly. Arago then absorbed the three Mashos' yoroi.

Just as he absorbed the Mashos' yoroi, Arago's gigantic helmet solidified, and his body became solid, creating solid armored hands.

Elsewhere, Jun, Nastui, Indivar and Byakuen discovered a barely conscious Ryo. Imperial Sailor Mercury was in the process of taking the Holy Grail out to revive him.

Raising the Sacred Cup in her hands, she henshinned up into Imperial Crisis Mercury, the healing power of the Holy Grail reinstating Ryo's yoroi.

A re-charged Ryo then warned Nastui and Jun to get out because it was too dangerous. All of a sudden, the group was surrounded by youja soldiers.

Lady Luck was on their side when the other Troopers joined them, along with Shuten. Stepping forward, the six yoroi warriors began to form a circle of power, with Imperial Crisis Mercury in the middle. Linking their minds and yoroi for maximum power, their yoroi and forehead kanjis glowing, the six combined their powers with the Imperial senshi.

In response, Imperial Crisis Mercury started to glow an icy-blue white.

The Safiastra appeared between her palms, and Imperial Crisis Mercury was levitated into the air. Then, the Safiastra burst into full power, eradicating each and every youja soldier present.

Powering down, Imperial Crisis Mercury suddenly felt the roof shake.

_The hell?_ She thought.

Then, Arago's armored arm rose from the ground, coming up towards the group.

The seven warriors quickly jumped out of the way.

Arago's booming voice then informed them that the yoroi were once his and that Kaous had tried to steal it from him.

"Correction." Imperial Crisis Mercury countered, as she landed safety.

"You were the one who invaded the human world a millennia ago. Kaous defeated you once and sealed you back to the Netherworld."

"Shut up!" Arago screamed, his armored arm heading towards her. Imperial Crisis Mercury swiftly leaped away.

"Your yoroi refused to disappear. As a result, Kaous used his powers to re-create the evil yoroi and convert it to the nine yoroi the Troopers and the Mashos bear." She continued.

The five Troopers gasped at their Queen's revelation. If what she said was true, then the Mashos were not only their counterparts, but also their allies.

Growling mentally, Arago's detached arm then caught the unsuspecting Rekka no Ryo, beating the unfortunate warrior.

Suiko no Shin jumped to his rescue, using his yari to free Rekka. Once back on the ground, Ryo's yoroi suddenly sparked, leaving him.

Seiji saved him and the other three found that Arago was a more formidable foe.

"But how?" Shuten wondered. "The last time I saw him, Arago's body wasn't even solidified."

"Only one explanation." Imperial Crisis Mercury replied. "The three Mashos must have been absorbed."

Nastui and Jun were running away, only to find themselves surrounded by youja soldiers.

Upon releasing Rekka, Arago's giant hand proceeded to capture Suiko no Shin, only to be halted by Imperial Crisis Mercury's psychic bubble. Finding an opening, she quickly pulled Shin away.

"Ideas guys?" she shouted, parrying away the loosen rocks.

"Still thinking." Touma hurriedly replied.

"Touma, by the time you get an idea, all of us would be flattened!" Shuu cried over the chaos.

"Shuu, just shut up!" Imperial Crisis Mercury snapped. Obviously, she was not on a very good mood.

_Kuso._ Imperial Crisis Mercury thought. _If this keeps up, all of us will get exhausted._

"Snap out of it!" Shin told her, coming to her rescue. Imperial Crisis Mercury had risked getting caught by Arago's flying hand.

"Some leader I am huh?" she mildly joked.

Shin's expression softened. "Don't say that." He chided.

"Where's Ryo?" Imperial Crisis Mercury asked, looking around.

"Seiji took him away." Touma answered.

"So this leaves only the five of us?" she remarked.

Shuten nodded, "Quite unfortunately, my Queen."

Just then, Imperial Crisis Mercury had a brainwave. She knew it was risky and could probably kill her, but with two Troopers short, she had no choice.

"Arago, you want me, you have to catch me." She retorted, her wings fluttering, sending her into the air. Taking the bait, Arago's detached forearm came flying towards the escaping senshi.

"Okay, now what she think she's doing?" Shuu asked, not understanding.

"Knowing her like I do, most probably something dangerous." Shin answered.

Shuten gasped, finally understanding what Imperial Crisis Mercury wanted to do.

"The Queen, she's going to use the Dragon Mirage spell." He finally answered.

"NANDE?" came the unison chorus from the remaining Troopers.

The Dragon Mirage was one of the two forbidden, but most destructive spells in the entire history of Ancient Mercury. No many Queens had used, let alone mastered the spell. Queen Anhara was one of the very few who could truly control the sheer power of the spell.

"She does know this is extremely dangerous, does she?" Touma stammered.

Shuten nodded, "I'm sure she knows the consequence of using the spell in her current condition."

"Then why…" Shuu was hesitant.

"Because she doesn't want any of us to sacrifice ourselves for her sake." Shin silently answered.

Shuten cast an apologetic look at the downcast Shin.

"The Queen will pull through this." He reassured the upset warrior.

"I hope you're right, Shuten." Shin replied. Then, the two concentrated on the battle at hand.

Deciding that she was high enough, Imperial Crisis Mercury turned and readied her Mizu-Scepter.

Thrusting the Scepter into the air with both her hands, the senshi turned into her Queen form. Dark clouds gathered around the long-forgotten Queen Mercury, clustering around the Scepter orb. A thunderstorm formed around her, but Queen Anhara was undeterred. After gathering enough magic, she tuned around gracefully in a circle and unleashed the charged-up magic.

"Dragon Mirage!"

An extremely powerful beam of pure ice magic, in a form of a dragon, swept from the darkened skies, down towards Arago's detached arm. The armored forearm was caught in the onslaught of magic, disintegrating it.

Completely exhausted, Queen Anhara shut her eyes as she came down back to the earth.

"Foolish girl!" Arago laughed mockingly, as he prepared to take the defeat Mercury Queen.

The five warriors watched, horrified, as Arago began to take the unconscious Anhara, who was drifting down, with only tattered ice-blue ribbons covering her. It was not long before Anhara was completely absorbed into Arago. As a result, the destroyed arm was regained.

Once she disappeared into Arago's body, leaving behind a shimmer of dust, the five warriors then came to their senses.

They could not believe it; they had lost the one they were supposed to protect.

"We… failed." Touma stammered, in utter shock.

"Iie." Shuu was stunned.

Shin just stood still, still not believing that Anhara was gone.

"Troopers, snap out of it!" Shuten yelled. "We can't let both the Queen and Kaous' sacrifices be in vain!"

Arago let out a low satisfied laughter. Finally the Safiastra was in his gasp. Now all he had to do was to retrieve all the yoroi and the human world was his for the taking.

Taking advantage of the still stunned warriors before him, Arago first grabbed Suiko no Shin, slamming him onto the tiled roof. Touma then came to his rescue, only to be captured by Arago.

Defeated, Touma and Shin were the next to be absorbed by Arago, allowing him to gain a torso.

Inside Arago, Anhara felt two blue auras join her. Subconsciously, she knew Shin and Touma were taken. Reaching out to them with her mind, Anhara gasped when she felt their life forces were remarkably low.

_They need to rest, that's for sure._ She thought.

Back outside, Shuu swore revenge not only for his two defeated comrades, but also for his Queen.

Employing a 'Gan Tessai', the attack was unfortunately subdued by Arago and reflected back at himself.

Shuu was down and he was then absorbed as well by Arago. Arago's yoroi was almost complete as he gained legs.

Shuten was the only one left and he battled graciously, intending to stall for time.

At this time, Seiji had returned back with a recovered Ryo. Noting the disappearance of three Troopers, Seiji could only guess what had happened. Just then, Arago's two forearms shot at the unsuspecting Korin, striking him off his feet and down the castle walls.

Ryo then screamed for the Korin warrior as his friend too disappeared into Arago.

Left alone with Shuten, Ryo then called his yoroi.

"Busho Rekka!" he screamed, his yoroi returning back to him.

Meanwhile, Nastui and Jun were still running away, with both Indivar and Byakuen protecting them.

Faced off with Arago with Shuten, Ryo could feel that Kaous' power was coming from Oni Masho himself.

"Rekka, this time, we'll battle not only for Kaous, and also for the Queen." Shuten said.

Ryo nodded, "Agreed, Shuten."

Then, Shuten's kanji started to glow. 'Chu' appearing on his forehead. Ryo's kanji mimicked and did the same, glowing a fiery red, with the word, 'Jin'.

The two leaders of the Inner and Outer circle of Queen Anhara's protectors were now fighting side by side and were seemingly to be holding their own for a short while.

Jun was delighted, as Nastui then recalled Kaous' words that it would take a team effort to defeat Arago.

Combing both their attacks, both Rekka no Ryo and Shuten managed to hold off Arago's massive hand for a short while.

Then, Arago attacked, grabbing Shuten, absorbing him as well. The only thing left was his jin baori (the cloak he wears over the armor), which was blown by the wind past the horrified Ryo.

Back inside Arago, Anhara gasped as felt yet another two aura entering Arago's body, one of them green, and the other yellow (A/N: Shuten's kanji color, I think.)

_Shuten and Korin._ She thought. _So the only one left is Rekka._

"Quite right, my little defiant daughter." Arago's voice said.

Anhara hissed, "You'll regret keeping me alive, Arago." She warned.

Arago tsked, "Is this the way you talk to your father?"

"You're no father of mine!" Anhara screamed, struggling against her restrains.

"No matter." Arago said, "Soon, Rekka will too fall and the human world will be mine. You're quite foolish to use the Dragon Mirage, my dear."

"Never underestimate the power of the human spirit, Arago." Anhara replied.

The demon lord scoffed, "I have nothing but scorn for your so-called human spirit, child. Now, watch as I defeat your very last warrior." At that, Arago left her, returning to the battlefield.

* * *

18. Fear of Evil Magic Ruler

Ryo now faced Arago all by himself as not only were all his companions absorbed by Arago, Shuten had told him that the Queen was the very first taken.

Arago was now a giant. (A/N: Didn't think he would play fair.)

Overtowering Rekka no Ryo, he stood up and laughed mockingly at the dwarfed Ryo.

Rekka no Ryo struggled hard against his foe, only to find that not even his strongest blows had any effect.

Nastui was now feeling hopeless, as the Samurai Troopers were all absorbed, save one. She then told Jun that the Samurai Troopers were the only ones standing between the mortal realm and Arago and now that they were gone, Arago will win.

Jun, however, refused to believe and he yelled at Ryo to hang on.

Meanwhile, Ryo was grabbed by Arago's gigantic hand and his life was being squeezed out of him.

Suddenly, Ryo heard Anhara's voice.

_Never give up hope, Rekka._ She advised. _Be true to your kanji and your yoroi will guide you through this._

_Demo, how am I supposed to, Your Highness?_ Ryo asked back.

_Although we had been absorbed by Arago, but all the Troopers' souls, plus Shuten's are still fighting against him._

Before what Anhara said was fully registered into Ryo's mind, he found himself free once more as the other Trooper's powers emerged.

Growling lowly, Arago summoned a thunderstorm, allowing him to regain his control over the Troopers and he faced off with Ryo again.

_How am I to fight this?_ Ryo wondered.

_And minna - they're part of him now!_

Ryo did not want hurt his friends.

_Just believe, Rekka!_ Anhara's voice sounded again this time more urgent.

Meanwhile, Byakuen and Indivar were busy protecting Nastui and Jun from the youja soldiers sent after them.

Back to Ryo and Arago, the warrior of Rekka wondered how he was supposed to kill Talpa without killing his comrades and the Queen inside.

Arago began taunting him, advising Ryo to just give it up and he would be reunited with his Queen.

Ryo flatly refused, retorting that all of Arago's words were a lie.

Suddenly, Arago was manipulating the absorbed Samurai Troopers' powers and the sheer power knocked Ryo back.

Dark clouds were now covering the city of Shinjuku and Arago stood tall over the last remaining and fallen Trooper.

Ryo finally realized that Arago was feeding off the hate and fear of the captured people and that the people were still alive.

Jun was very happy to hear this because now he knew his parents were definitely alive.

Rekka no Ryo fell off the roof but managed to find a handhold. However, Arago was still above him and the demon lord wanted the last remaining yoroi.

He warned Ryo to surrender but Rekka warrior retorted"I can't die until I kill you first"

Ticked off at his insolence, Arago swung his gigantic sword his sword at Ryo. Byakuen managed to save him.

Right now, it boiled down to the white tiger's speed to dodge Arago's sword.

Then, Arago demonstrated that he could manifest in the form and weapon as any of absorbed Troopers.

Suddenly, the appearance of Tenku no Touma using his sure kill, 'Shin Ku Ha!'

Next was Korin no Seiji using his 'Rai Ko Za!'

Ryo was knocked down by his friends' power.

Third was Suiko no Shin and his 'Cho Ryu Ha', which knocked Ryo off, causing him to slide onto the floor.

Byakuen now came over to back his master up.

By the time of Kongo no Shuu's 'Gan Tessai' came, Ryo was very exhausted.

He was slumped on the ground and could not get up. Arago's huge figure now stood over him, laughing.

Nastui and Jun stood watching and Jun began to think that Ryo just might lose this.

Jun then tried to run and help but Nastui grabbed the boy, stopping him. Despite the danger, Jun still wanted to help even though Arago might very well kill him. Ryo was still on the ground just as Arago stepped closer.

Ryo was getting dispirited and he thought about his past efforts and how it came to be.

He apologized to his friends for not being able to save them and would be with them shortly.

Suddenly, Anhara's voice sounded sharply in his head.

_Don't you dare give up now, Rekka!_ She scolded._ Everyone's still fighting!_

In response to her, Ryo's kanji started to glow on his forehead and his power and strength was restored.

He then heard the voices of the captured Troopers and they shouted at him to kill Arago, as they did not care if they die.

Ryo then summoned up what power he had left to attack Arago, but soon discovered that he could not.

Ryo could not complete his attack despite their pleas, for he could not bring his heart to.

He was in his 'So En Zan' stance but he broke it, pulling his katanas apart, and all his strength was gone.

Gloating, Arago encased his opponent in an energy ball and brought the disheartened Ryo up to eye-level, preparing to turn him into energy and absorb him as well.

Down below, Nastui and Jun sere heard screaming"Iie"

Indivar and Byakuen looked up helplessly as the last Trooper was finally captured.

Back inside Arago, Anhara was charging up her energy, preparing for the final evolution of planetary senshi, a Holy senshi.

* * *

SailorStar9: Uh oh, Ryo's captured. What will happen to him? Find out in the next episode! 


	9. Disc 7

SailorStar9: Wheez, juggling between 5 fics isn't easy on the brain. This is Chapter 7. Gomen nasi for the long wait. I got kinda of distracted by my other fics. Before I begin the fic proper, I would like to thank the following reviewers.

Yami Flo: Okay, okay, I know you hate Arago. So do I. The reason why I failed to mention Uranus and Neptune is that those two were the only ones standing alongside with their Queen. They didn't give a heck care about Anhara. As long as Crystal Tokyo is bound to happen, they'll just go along with the flow. As for Usagi, our dear White Moon Princess is still bemoaning the apparent loss of the Holy Grail and STILL hates Anhara for 'taking' it away from her. About Urawa Ryou, I just like to focus on the 'more ignored' people in this category. I NEVER see this guy in ANY fic in this crossover section!

Ryo/Rei: 2

Seiji/Makoto: 2

Firecat Rekka: Letting Anhara getting absorbed by Arago buys her just about enough time for her to upgrade into a Holy Senshi. Besides, Anhara will NEVER let Arago reclaim Shuten, again.

As usual, words in italics refer to thoughts, mental conversations, flashbacks and flashbacks within flashbacks.

FYI: I know the Holy Grail was destroyed, but for the sake of this fic, it isn't.

BTW: This is your last chance to vote for couplings! After this, I'll have to go for the majority votes!

Disclaimers: I certainly don't own any of them, except for Indivar and Aizu-jin (appearing in future chapters.)

Chapter 8: Disc 7

* * *

19. Decisive Battle! Brave Fire Against Arago 

Talpa was gloating over his victory Nastui and Jun screamed at Ryo, trying to wake him up.

Rekka no Ryo was absorbed and he descended slowly once inside Arago's body.

But once inside Arago, Ryo could sense that part of Kaous' spirit was with him.

With flowing sakura blossoms, Kaous then showed him how Arago had nearly won during his last attack over the mortal world.

* * *

_Flashback _

_Arago was shown riding a demon horse and he was much smaller, man sized._

_Armies of ancient samurais were seen fighting the demon lord and the humans were fighting a losing battle._

_Arago then killed all of them with his energy and it was only with the timely intervention of the warrior mage; Kaous that stopped Arago from succeeding._

_They started to fight and Byakuen was there on Kaous' side and the tiger killed Arago's horse._

_With one quick slash of his sword, Kaous managed to defeat Arago, by slicing his back. Before his passing, Arago had sworn that he would return to take over the human world once again._

_Arago's yoroi, however, still remained in the mortal world even though Arago had died. _

_Arago's spirit was then sent back to the Netherworld world._

_Thus, this had enabled humanity to escape Arago's rule._

_Since Arago's yoroi could not be destroyed, therefore it could only be re-formed._

_Kaous then used his magic to make nine suits of mystically powered yoroi, imbedding one of the five Confucian or one of the four Bushido virtues in each one._

_The five Samurai Troopers were the strongest links to the human heart and its purity with the Jins of Jin, Chi, Shin, Rei and Gi._

_The essence of human spirit also ran through the other four yoroi but during the time of turbulence, they were corrupted by Talpa and thus forming the evil Mashos' yoroi._

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

Back with Anhara, both the Safiastra and the Holy Grail had emerged from her brooch. Then, using her will power, Anhara was in the process of merging both the magical objects together.

The yoroi were indeed a part of Arago but this was also a weakness for Arago as well as the Troopers because if the bond between the Troopers was strong enough, they could reach out to each other and defeat Arago.

However, if the bond was not strong enough, Arago could control them like he did with the Mashos.

As the leader of the Troopers, it was up to Ryo to join the five Troopers together and find the strength to defeat Arago.

Ryo's spirit fell as he saw the four Troopers, floating as if they were peacefully asleep.

Ryo soon joined them in slumber by giving up, but then heard Kaous' words once more.

He then said that the Troopers could do no more and that Arago had won.

Ryo violently objected, saying that he could not give up just like that. His words then gave Anhara the strength to fully merge both Safiastra and the Holy Grail.

During these lectures, Kaous' voice was soon replaced by Arago's and he taunted Ryo to give it all up and join his four friends.

Arago then laughed and told Ryo that he had betrayed them by giving in to him.

Ryo then heard his fellow Troopers telling him to fight back.

Ryo then swore that he would not give up and cried to Kaous and his four friends for power and he finally found the willpower to refuse Arago.

He finally freed himself from Arago and a red light burst through the demon lord.

Ryo shot through Arago's breastplate and landed on a tower, defying Arago.

At the same time, Anhara had too burst out from Arago's forehead in a bright stream of blue light. She was transported into the air above Ryo.

When the light disappeared, Anhara's naked body was glowing a brilliant blue. (A/N: Not like that, you hentais! Just think the beginning stages of Usagi's Eternal transformation!)

The only parts that were not glowing were the modified brooch and the pair of huge angel wings on her back. The most significant thing of all was that her tiara had disappeared, giving way to her planetary sign.

The Safiastra had emerged with the Holy Grail, transforming it from the previous inverted-pyramid into a full-bloom lotus.

Anhara was now in the beginning stages of her Holy henshinn.

Meanwhile, Ryo called upon the life energy of the four Troopers to him, and as all four joined up within him, Ryo's red yoroi vanished, replaced by new, white-colored yoroi. Arago was shocked as he recognized the new yoroi as the Kikotei or Sun yoroi.

However, he could not figure out where it came from.

While, Arago was still figuring out about Ryo's new yoroi, Anhara's henshinn was complete.

In a flurry of pale blue feathers, she spun around, the all-familiar henshinn ribbons surrounding her.

Seconds later, Holy Sailor Mercury appeared in her full glory.

Her tiara gone, replaced by the sign of Mercury, burned upon her forehead. Her sleeveless fuku, no longer white, was of a sky blue color. Her pale blue gloves had extended up to her forearms, with a pair of dark blue arm-ringlets attached to her upper arms. The translucent vapor-blue ribbons were still there; the only difference was that the white angle wings were tinted with a royal blue color. Her 'Imperial Crisis Mercury' skirt still remained. Her ice-blue boots, reaching her knees, were of an inverted V-shape.

Kikotei no Ryo then jumped up and employed a 'So En Zan' and a white beam of light blasted the demon lord before him away.

Holy Sailor Mercury had, too, used the modified Safiastra alongside with Kikotei no Ryo's attack, fully blowing Arago away with the immense power.

As the Netherworld started to crumble around them, Nastui and Jun rode on Byakuen's back down the pillar. Indivar took one last look at the two fighters still battling Arago, and he flew off, back down the energy pillar.

Moments later, Ryo reverted back to his Rekka yoroi, and he passed out from the overload of power.

The four Troopers then somehow materialized around the greatly weakened Ryo, and the five victorious Troopers slowly floated toward the ground, the protective shields created by their yoroi keeping them safe.

A bright light had distracted the Troopers' attention, awakening Ryo briefly.

Turning their heads to the light source, the Troopers were astounded to see that a glowing Anhara encased in a light blue protective bubble. She was obviously naked, save for her brooch and the pair of angel wings behind her, causing quite a couple of embarrassed blushes from Troopers themselves. Eyes closed, Anhara gently floated down.

Seeing his friends were safe, Ryo gave a slight smile and closed his eyes once more.

The five Troopers were safe and Nastui and Jun raced towards them with happy smiles.

The city was finally freed, for now.

Then suddenly, a dark shadow jumped across the buildings, catching the still glowing Anhara before she touched the ground.

Watching from a rooftop, the Samurai Troopers noted that Arago's dark storm clouds were dissipating.

Footsteps were heard behind the Troopers and they turned, only to see Holy Sailor Mercury walking towards them, an extended Caduceus staff in her hand. A gigantic fox was beside her.

The false form of Aizu-jin had returned to her mistress's side.

The five Troopers' smiles broadened at the sight of their unharmed Queen and the reappearance of the famed ice goddess.

A split second later, Ryo passed out.

* * *

SailorStar9: So ends the first half of the anime. And, yes Aizu-jin IS a fox.

* * *

At the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto gasped at the sudden increase in Queen Anhara's powers. 

Back in the Sailor Senshi dimension, Usagi had too felt the sharp increase in Anhara's powers.

"Nande?" she questioned herself. With a distinct jump in powers, Mizuno Ami could very well be in par with her.

"How could that have happened?" she questioned harshly, recalling what the late Queen Serenity had told her in the dream the night before.

* * *

_Dream Sequence_

_Usagi found herself in her Princess Serenity form in the palace grounds of the White Moon Kingdom._

_A shuffle behind her alerted the Tsuki no Hime and she turned around. Before her, stood Queen Serenity, with a very stern face._

_Princess Serenity immediately curtseyed, "Mother."_

_The late Moon Queen held up a hand to silence her daughter._

"_I've already known about that blasted Mercury's departure." The Queen announced._

"_She took my Holy Grail, mother!" Princess Serenity complained. "And she's turned both Pluto and Saturn to her side! I'm supposed to be the ruler of the future Earth and Moon!"_

"_Not only of the future Earth and Moon, my daughter, you'll also rule over the entire Solar System, just as I did before. The Pax Imperium will triumph over everyone and everything once again! Never will the Lunains be looked down upon ever, for we will rule all! The Pax Imperium will be forever!" Queen Serenity cried._

_Stroking Princess Serenity's cheek, Queen Serenity added deviously, "And you, my daughter, can have any male you want, even Suiko no Shin."_

_Princess Serenity's eyes brightened, She'll be Queen of all!_

_Then, Queen Serenity frowned, "But in order to achieve this, Mercury must be stopped."_

"_How?" Princess Serenity asked, eagerly._

"_Prevent the other Senshi from re-discovering their Silver Millennium henshinns. For if they do, then the memories I've tried so hard to suppress will surface and all of them, including Uranus and Neptune, will turn against you, just like Saturn and Pluto." Queen Serenity advised._

_Princess Serenity stammered, "You mean that Pluto and Saturn have their memories back?"_

_The Tsuki Queen nodded, "Pluto always had them, for she is the eternal Guardian of the Timer Gates. As for Saturn, I have an inking that Hades had returned her memories somehow."_

"_Your plans will not succeed!" came two unison furious cries._

"_For I'm Fate!" said one._

"_And I'm Destiny!" cried the other._

"_And for the sake of the future, we've come to stop you!" the two goddesses chorused._

_Queen Serenity laughed, "You're too late! My daughter will prevent the other Senshi from remembering anything!"_

"_The High Council will see that the other planetary himes will remember their past! The Pax Imperium will never rise!" Fate cried out._

_Destiny nodded. Rising a hand, the goddess fired a ball of energy at the Tsuki hime, blasting her out of the dream._

_End of Dream

* * *

_

In Hino Rei's shrine, the fire priestess was chanting to the sacred fire, when a sharp flare from the fire blew her off.

"Nande?" she questioned. Within the sacred fire was an image of Ami, in a Queen's gown, surrounded by nine males in yoroi. That scene had sparked off a long forgotten memory in her mind.

Clutching her head, Rei knelt on the floor in sheer agony as long-lost memories resurfaced.

A fiery-red henshinn pen burst out from within the Mars Senshi and Rei grabbed the pen.

On instinct, she raised the pen into the air, and shouted, "Mars Passion Power!"

Circles of red fire danced around the glowing body of Hino Rei. Mere seconds later, Millennial Sailor Mars appeared in her red sailor fuku.

Both Aino Minako and Kino Makoto were startled by the bright red light coming from the Sacred Fire Room. Giving each other a silent nod, the two Inner Senshi burst into the room, only to see Rei in a totally new sailor fuku.

"Rei, what…" Minako asked.

"Minako, Makoto, I…I, I've remembered everything Queen Serenity kept from us." Millennial Sailor Mars said.

Upon Millennial Sailor Mars' revelation and seeing her fuku, both Makoto and Minako's planetary signs appeared on their foreheads, as past memories resurfaced.

Just like what had happened to Rei, the two Senshi clutched their heads in pain.

Two henshinn pens shot out from their bodies and the two grabbed their respective pens.

"Jupiter Protection Power!"

"Venus Love Power!"

Two blinding flashes of lights later, Makoto and Minako were henshinned into sailor fukus of their planetary colors, similar to Millennial Sailor Mars.

"Shuu…" Millennial Sailor Venus whispered, remembering the warrior of Kongo.

Millennial Sailor Mars and Millennial Sailor Jupiter smiled at the reminiscing love Senshi.

Back at the Time Gates, Millennial Sailor Pluto smiled at the three Inner Senshi. Millennial Sailor Saturn stood by beside her.

"The Inners have remembered." The death Senshi whispered.

Millennial Sailor Pluto nodded.

"The only ones left are Uranus and Neptune." She replied. Turning to Millennial Sailor Saturn, the Time Senshi said, "The Samurai Troopers will need your aid in the near future, Hotaru. You must prepare."

The Senshi of Death nodded silently. Cerberus IX growled lowly beside his mistress. (A/N: Cerberus has descendents in my fic. The hell-hound is still guarding Hell Gates.)

* * *

Somewhere deep in the Galaxy, Zeus looked down upon Earth and smiled at what his viewing globe showed him. 

The three Inner Senshi had remembered the past.

"The Pax Imperium shall never return." Hera, who sat beside him, stated.

Poseidon said, "I'll assist Sailor Neptune in regaining her memories." With that sentence and one wave of his trident, the god of the seas disappeared.

Hephaestus then came limping in. "I've already given Mercury's Caduceus to her." He reported.

Zeus nodded, "Good."

Turning to Selene, Zeus warned, "Go to Princess Serenity and tell her that the Pax Imperium will never rise again. Bring her to me if she refuses to listen."

The Moon goddess bowed and disappeared in a quick flash of moonlight.

Turning to her husband, Hera asked, "Then, what of Sailor Uranus?"

"Once Sailor Neptune regains her memories, Sailor Uranus will follow." Zeus answered.

Hera nodded.

* * *

Back in the Samurai Troopers world, it had been almost two days after the final battle. 

Ryo was resting in his room, with Byakuen guarding his door.

Holy Sailor Mercury had long fainted in Shin's arms, dehenshinning from sheer exhaustion. The warrior of Suiko promptly ignored the teasing grins the other three sent had him, and had settled her comfortably in a room across the one he shared with Shuu.

He had been inside the room, and by her bedside, guarding her for almost a day.

Night had fallen and Shin was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"You know gaki." Aizu-jin started, as she laid by Shin's feet.

"Hai?" Shin asked, dozily.

"You need to sleep. Let me take over." Aizu-jin replied, the gem on her forehead flashed with every word she spoke.

Shin stubbornly shook her head.

The fox shook her head in resignation and stood up. Nuzzling Shin's thigh, the kitsune impatiently shooed the poor Suiko out of the door.

Locked out of his tenshi's bedroom, Shin could only sigh at the over-protectiveness of the fox guardian.

Deciding that sleep was evident, Shin walked back to the bedroom he shared with Shuu.

Early next morning, Anhara woke up on a rather comfortable bed, with Aizu-jin prowled on the floor, asleep. Pulling herself up, Anhara smiled at the sleeping form of her second guardian beast.

Climbing up, she quickly scanning her body for injuries and sighed in relief that she found none.

Slipping out of bed as noiselessly as possible, Anhara found a spare toothbrush in her sub-space pocket. Quickly grabbing a hair tie from her sub-space pocket, she bundled her hair up in a tight and high ponytail. Then, she sneaked out of the door, into the bathroom.

When she reached the restroom, Anhara found it locked. Obviously, someone was using it.

Moments later, the door opened and Seiji emerged.

Blinking in surprise, the blonde swordsman greeted her. "Ohayo, Your Highness."

Anhara frowned in distaste, "Seiji, how many times do I have to tell you…"

The blonde laughed merrily, "Of course, force of habit."

Anhara sighed in resignation.

Then, Seiji stepped out of the bathroom, allowing Anhara to enter.

After her morning routine, Anhara was refreshed enough to start exploring Nastui's mansion.

She smiled when she eventually found the library, immediately feeling right at home.

She had no idea how long had passed, until someone grabbed the medical journal she was reading right out of her hands.

"Gah! Infant Sudden Death Syndrome. Even reading the title gives me a headache!" a very familiar voice sounded behind her.

"You do know I was reading that." Anhara said slowly. Turning back, she cast a very cool look at the culprit.

Shin blinked and held up his hands in mock surrender. Handing back the book to her, he pecked her on the cheek, "Breakfast." He reminded her.

Anhara tried hard to glare at him, but failed miserably.

Sighing, she relented and got up. Replacing the book, the couple exited the library together.

* * *

After breakfast, the pair was snuggling comfortably on the couch. Shuu looked over the sofa and sighed wistfully, before walking off. 

Shin blinked and looked down at Anhara, "What was that about?" he asked.

The girl just smiled knowingly, "You don't really understand your best friend sometimes. He misses Minako."

Shin nodded in understanding.

"The rest of them, they miss the girls." Anhara added.

"Agreed." Shin replied, tendering nibbling her ear. Anhara let out a satisfied moan.

Touma was still having breakfast, as he woke up late.

Passing by the couple almost half an hour later, the archer sighed as he glanced down at couple on the couch.

"Missing Hotaru?" Anhara suddenly asked, her worried eyes looking up at him.

Touma reeled back for a while and nodded.

"You aren't the only one." Shin told him. "Shuu's missing Minako."

Touma glared at him, "Your point?"

Anhara sighed, "Can you two please cut it out?" she requested, tiredly.

The two warriors in blue looked at her and then at each other.

Anhara added, "Look, I'm not in the mood for any of your arguments right now."

Turning back to Touma, she added, "Rest assured that the planetary himes will remember everything. And as far as I'm concerned, Saturn already has her memory back."

Touma nodded and walked past the happy couple.

Cradling her closer, Shin mumbled, "Nice counter."

Anhara turned back to him and frowned slightly, "Iie, I'm serious. The High Council will ensure that the himes will remember everything. The Pax Imperium will never exist through Serenity-hime again. I'm the last hope the Gods have."

Shin gave her a peck on the cheek, "And you will not fail."

Anhara smiled gratefully, "Arigatou koishii."

Shin blushed slightly, before continuing to nibble her ear seconds later.

"Getting playful, are we?" Anhara teased, after letting a small moan escape her lips.

"Maybe." The warrior of water muttered, before pulling her down on the couch, finally kissing Anhara deeply.

_Might not be really to make love, but making out is definitely alright._ Anhara thought, a hint of blush betraying her thoughts.

Shin had noted her faint blush and released her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he inquired curiously.

Anhara looked at him and shook her head.

"Come on, Anh-koi." Shin pleaded.

The girl let out an impish grin, then pounced on him. Pinning him on the couch, she frenched the water warrior.

One hour later, the pair broke off for air after what had seemed for the umpteenth time.

"If you two insist on doing this, I strongly suggest you get a room." Nastui said with a straight face, from her place at the dining table.

Anhara pushed herself up and blushed heavily. Shin was stammering a sentence in protest out.

Looking at him, Anhara sighed, "She's right though."

Shin nodded and the couple got up from the couch and retreated back to the second storey.

Walking past Ryo's room, Anhara asked in concern, "Rekka's still not awake, is he?"

Shin shook his head as a negative.

The girl sighed again, "I thought so."

Shin grinned and mock-bowed, "Where to, milady?"

Anhara burst out laughing, before answering, "The library."

Shin blinked for a second, grinned right back and pulled her to the designed destination.

Once in the comfort of the library, Anhara retrieved the book she was reading previously, flopped herself back on the sofa and continued reading.

"I swear Anh-koi, you and Touma could be twins." Shin complained, three hours later.

"I don't think Hotaru would appreciate dating a Mercurain prince." The girl answered, her eyes never leaving her book.

Looking up, she added, "Besides, the books Touma read are very different from what I read."

Shin nodded, remembering the thick book Touma always had on his lap. "Point taken." He replied.

The library door creaked open and the couple turned their heads.

"Ohayo Touma." Anhara greeted the new-comer.

"It isn't morning anymore." The blue-haired archer said. Pointing his thumb to the door, he said, "Nastui wants you two down for lunch."

The pair looked at each other, and then Anhara glanced at the clock.

_Drats, it's almost two._ She thought.

"Time does fly when you're having fun." Touma commented.

Shin rolled his eyes. Anhara hid a chuckle in amusement.

* * *

20. Fresh Conflict (A/N: Sailor Saturn makes a guest appearance in this and she re-gained her Silver Millennium henshinn! And we finally see Aizu-jin true form.) 

Back in the Time Gates, Sailor Pluto frowned at the time streams. Turning to her shorter companion, the green-haired Senshi said, "The Troopers need your help, Hotaru."

The black-haired Senshi nodded and disappeared into the Mists of Time.

* * *

_Dream_

_Ryo in his Wildfire armor is battling against warriors of Arago's army. Then a more human- sized Arago shows up and Ryo is no match for him. He gets pinned against a boulder and Talpa is driving a huge sword towards his head._

_End of Dream

* * *

_

Ryo then woke up, screaming from his nightmare.

He turned, seeing the small crystal ball on the bedstead next to him, his own kanji; 'Jin' glowing inside. It was his kanji orb, which the Troopers used to busho into their yoroi.

Getting up, Ryo struggled to stand, only to be supported by Byakuen. The ebony-haired teen smiled apologetically at the white tiger.

Standing up, he went and pushed a window.

Outside, Shuu and Shin were below having fun, practicing flips. The two then told him that he had been asleep for over a week since Arago's defeat. Ryo then thought back to his battle with Arago.

Under the parlor, Anhara had her nose in a surgery journal. Noting that both Shuu and Shin had stopped, she looked up. The two appeared to be talking to someone upstairs.

The former Queen smiled. That means Rekka's up.

Dressing, Ryo wandered elsewhere in the mansion, realizing that it was once Nastui's oji-san's and thus now belonged to her.

In Shinjuku, Touma and Seiji were enjoying a quiet day on the town, now once more crowded with people.

Apparently, no one remembered the events the day Arago had appeared and things were back to normal.

Somewhere above them, one of Arago's Netherworld's gates faded into existence, a giant form in demonic yoroi standing before it, muttering about Arago and the Samurai Troopers.

This new voice then talked about foolish Arago was and how much the demon lord wanted the Troopers to join him but he would take the armors.

Back to Ryo, he found Nastui on a computer, typing furiously.

Anhara had gone up to join the older woman in her research. Her compact computer in her palm, the blue-haired genius appeared to be calculating something.

The two females looked up, and Anhara rebutted the Rekka warrior he should still be in bed.

The two had been doing research trying to discover where the white yoroi came from.

Nastui was checking all of her oji-san's data, while Anhara was searching the past records stored in her compact computer.

The pair eventually found that the legend of the Kikotei yoroi was actually a remnant of Nastui's oji-san's research.

Touma and Seiji were standing on what would seem like constructional beams.

Their conversation were steered to how strong Ryo and his new white yoroi was and how close they were to losing to Arago.

Touma and Seiji were taking a break on the drive home when they are shocked by the re-appearance of Arago's gate.

The figure in yoroi emerged from out of the doors, introduced himself as Sarenbou, one of Arago's demon warriors.

He claimed that he was stronger than Arago himself and that he will have the white yoroi.

He then questioned about the Trooper who had the white yoroi, but Touma and Seiji kept their mouths shut.

Transforming into their undergear, Touma and Seiji tried to fight off Sarenbou only to find that they were too slow as Sarenbou began to defeat the two.

Catching them in two energy spheres, Sarenbou found out that neither of the two Troopers controlled the white yoroi.

The pair arrived back at Nastui's home, rather battered and reported their experience to their companions.

"Great, first Arago, now Sarenbou. Someone up there hates me." Anhara muttered.

Shuu was shocked at the revelation that the Netherworld was still "alive and kicking."

"Rekka is still too weak to battle." Anhara pointed out. "We have to defeat Sarenbou without him."

The remaining Troopers nodded, agreeing on her opinion.

"And you Your Highness?" Touma asked.

Anhara glared at him, "Touma, how many times do I have to tell you…"

The archer nodded in understanding.

Seiji finished Touma's question, "Are you sure you're up for it?"

Anhara nodded, "Hai Seiji. As a Holy Senshi, I would not back off from my duties, no matter how dangerous it may be."

Shuu protested, "Demo…"

"Do I have to pull rank?" the ice Senshi threatened coolly.

The four Troopers were stunned into silence.

"Guess not." Anhara replied.

They must face this new opponent but they would not tell Ryo what was going on because he was still too weak from fighting Arago.

Nastui reminded them that the fight would not be easy with one Trooper short and they must protect Ryo and the identity of the bearer of the white yoroi.

All four Troopers, plus Anhara, appeared to the roadside where Sarenbou first appeared and challenge the demon.

Sarenbou saw their attempt to trap him but he appeared anyway.

Proudly, he told them to face him and an armored Touma fired a 'Shin Ku Ha!' as Seiji called forth a 'Rai Ko Za!'

However, both sure-kill skills had absolutely no effect on Sarenbou and he laughed mockingly.

Sarenbou then trapped all four Troopers his energy storm.

He also learnt none of the four Troopers present had the white yoroi.

Sarenbou sensed a presence in the bushes and he proceeded to eliminate the intruder.

"Angelic Mercury!" came Anhara's henshinn cry.

Right before Sarenbou's eyes, she henshinned.

Just as before two huge angel wings sprouted from her back, as her clothes faded away. Seemingly nude, her henshinn was complete in a flurry of feathers.

Sarenbou snorted, "Senshi or not, I'll destroy anyone who interferes."

"Never under-estimate the power of a Holy Senshi, Sarenbou. Or you'll regret it." Holy Mercury hissed.

"And what are you going to do?" Sarenbou asked.

"This." Holy Mercury answered.

"Chaotic Rain Dance!"

A horde of ice crystals descended from the darkened sky, and crashed onto the unsuspecting Sarenbou. The demon was forced back to the road.

"A backstabber." The demon murmured in anger.

Another cry came from above him.

"Death Slash!"

Millennial Sailor Saturn had appeared.

The dark-purple arch of energy cut through the lightning streams holding the four Troopers in mid-air.

"Minna." The death Senshi muttered in concern, jumping down.

"Hotaru?" Tenku no Touma whispered.

Holy Mercury smirked as she leapt down to join her fellow Senshi, "Long time no see, Millennial Sailor Saturn."

The death Senshi returned the smirk, "I could say the same."

Turning back to Sarenbou, Holy Mercury said, "Let's finish this, shall we?"

Millennial Sailor Saturn nodded, "Let's."

Standing side by side, the two Senshi turned serious.

Placing Nagelring's blade in front of her, Holy Mercury readied an attack.

Putting her Silent Glaive's blade in front of her, Millennial Sailor Saturn prepared her attack.

Holy Mercury began her attack call, "Frost."

Millennial Sailor Saturn added hers, "Saturn."

"Dragon."

"Death."

"SURGE!" cam the unison chorus.

An ice beam in the form of a dragon was formed after the call. A huge purple energy ray entwined with the ice dragon and the two attacks rushed towards Sarenbou, hitting him.

Down on one knee, the demon hissed and teleported out.

He knew there was one more Samurai Trooper and he would find the bearer of the white yoroi.

"He chickened out?" Millennial Sailor Saturn asked, de-henshinning.

Holy Mercury shook her head, her fuku disappearing. "Iie, he's bound to find Rekka."

"That's bad." Hotaru noted.

"Firefly?" Touma questioned, uncertain.

The black-haired girl turned.

"Touma-kun." She cried, tackling him happily.

Anhara smiled, "Good to know some things haven't changed."

Seiji shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Ryo's still in trouble." He warned.

Eyes widening, the six warriors took off, heading back to Nasuti's.

Back at Nastui's house, Ryo was sleeping peacefully with Byakuen beside him.

Byakuen then got up, growling at the window.

Sarenbou had sent an image to challenge Ryo, telling him that his four companions and his Queen would die if he did not respond.

Aizu-jin had sensed that her mistress needed her and the kitsune took off after Rekka no Roy and Byakuen.

In his full yoroi, Rekka no Ryo rode on Byakuen to find his friends with Sarenbou flying along him.

Meanwhile, the four Troopers, with two dehenshinned Sailor Senshi, were running back to Nasuti's place.

Indivar, in his full form, had also appeared to aid them.

"Indivar, seek out Sarenbou. We can't let him get to Rekka." Anhara commanded.

The full-grown ice phoenix nodded and took off into the night sky.

"I'm picking up something, Mercury." Hotaru suddenly announced, her iris turning a dark purple.

"Sarenbou's near." Anhara hissed.

"Hotaru, henshinn yo." She instructed the younger senshi.

The dark-haired girl nodded and the two girls stopped in their tracks.

Pulling out their henshinn wands, the two cried out their henshinn phases.

"Saturn Destruction Power!"

"Angelic Mercury Power!"

Two blinding flashes of light later, the two teenage girls were replaced by legendary planetary senshi.

Turning to the four Troopers, Holy Mercury warned, "Stay out of sight and do not interfere."

The four were about to protest, when a sharp glare from the ice senshi shut them up.

Meanwhile, Rekka no Ryo was riding on Byakuen, hurrying to the scene.

Aizu-jin was running above the two.

Sarenbou then attacked Rekka no Ryo, striking him with numerous energy beams, only to have Byakuen dodge every single one of them.

"Your Highness." Aizu-jin greeted in relief when she found her Queen unharmed.

"Saturn Death Strike!" came Millennial Sailor Saturn's attack.

A strong wave of death energy was fired at the flying Sarenbou.

Giving each other a silent nod, Holy Mercury willed her Caduceus out. Raising the staff in the air, dark clouds gathered as if a thunderstorm was brewing.

"Aizu-jin, I command thee, return to thou true form!" she cried.

A pillar of strong ice magic descended from the night sky and covered the kitsune entirely.

Within the confines of magic column, Aizu-jin morphed.

When the light pillar extinguished, Aizu-jin stood in her full glory.

Her body was of pure solid ice crystal, with the gem on her forehead sticking out prominently. Her tail had split into nine, with a flaming ice on each tip. She still remained in her former size. All in all, the ice goddess was majestic.

"Ice Flaming Rush!" came the ice beast's attack cry.

At that, the nine ice flames flew towards the distracted Sarenbou, hitting him. Unlike what fire usually did to an opponent, the ice flames was intended to put even the most fiery-headed person into deep freeze.

And deep freeze Sarenbou they did, for the split second all nine ice flames hit, the unfortunate demon was encased in solid Mercurain ice.

Millennial Sailor Saturn was tending to the still-injured Rekka. Looking up at the fallen Sarenbou, the senshi of Death hid a satisfied smirk.

* * *

"Sarenbou's so getting it." Shuu muttered as he watched the scene unfold. 

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Frozen in Mercurain ice, that had to hurt." Seiji added.

"Tough luck for Sarenbou. Mercurain ice won't melt unless the caster commands it to." Touma commented.

"A definite ouch." Shin finished.

* * *

Back with Holy Mercury… 

"You just have to do that, didn't you?" the ice senshi quirked a brow at the ice goddess.

The ice fox put up an impish grin.

"Couldn't help it." she admitted.

Holy Mercury sighed, "Guess I'll have to finish this."

With a quick wave, her Caduceus disappeared, replaced by her Nagelring.

Shutting her eyes, a whirl of frosty winds picked up under her.

"Gales of Mercury, I summon thee, destroy the ice statue before thou!" she cried, summoning forth the mystical gales of Mercury. As Queen, she had the power to call forth just about any Mercurain spell she needed.

Gale wisps of ice crystals were summoned forth, entwining themselves into one single strand of tornado. Then, a split second later, the icy hurricane spiraled towards the frozen Sarenbou, disintegrating him.

Above, the real Sarenbou watched the tremendous power display.

He now has an idea of how powerful a Holy Senshi can be, even though, the true reason for his activities was not accomplished.

He then returned to the Netherworld, plotting yet another plan.

After the battle, Holy Mercury jumped down toMillennial Sailor Saturn. The other four Troopers had also arrived to join them.

"Hotaru, you'd better head back to the Time Gates." Anhara advised, dehenshinning.

The Death senshi nodded, gave Touma a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared into a portal.

"How come Hotaru couldn't stay?" Shuu asked.

"She doesn't even belong to this dimension. If she stays any second longer, the entire timeline in this dimension will be disrupted." Anhara explained.

"Timeline?" Shuu pressed, still not comprehending.

"Ask Sailor Pluto about this, she knows it more than I do." Anhara answered.

"Okay." Shuu nodded, dragging the word out.

Turning back to take a quick look at the Troopers, Anhara mentally shook her head.

Touma and Seiji were supporting the still weakened Ryo, and the other two were only slightly better off than their hotheaded leader.

"Once we step into the house, I want all of you to go straight to bed, got me?" she said, or rather, commanded.

The five Troopers could only nodded mutely. They knew better than to argue with her.

"And Aizu-jin, you can change back now." Anhara called.

"Hai mistress." Came the ice fox's reply as she reverted back to her false form.

* * *

21. Radiant White Armor 

Sarenbou was under water, talking to one of his minions. He had seen all five Troopers, but he had no idea who bore the white yoroi, due to the two senshi's interference. Finally, he made a guess that Rekka no Ryo was the only candidate for the White Inferno.

The next morning, Anhara had woken up. Noting the date on her calendar, she knew it was time for her to pay the Takamura family cemetery a visit.

After her morning routine, she went downstairs, just in time to see Nastui preparing to get groceries.

"Nastui, can you get a bunch of white chrysanthemums for me?" she requested.

Nastui nodded and asked, "Any special occasion?"

Anhara nodded, "I think it's high time I paid the Takamura family cemetery a visit. I hadn't been there for a long time."

"Paying respects to the deceased." Nastui noted.

"Hai." Anhara answered.

Nastui gave her a knowing smile and exited.

"Mistress, if you intend to pay the Takamura family cemetery a visit, I strongly suggest you do not forget about these." Aizu-jin commented, with two strings of mystical bells in her mouth.

Anhara let out a small chuckle, "You know I won't."

"Just checking." Aizu-jin muttered, walking away.

"Over-protective kitsune." Shin muttered, appearing beside Anhara.

"Ohayo koi." She answered back, an amused grin gracing her face.

"A very good morning indeed." He answered, grumbling.

"Had enough sleep?" Anhara asked, worriedly.

The brown-haired boy nodded.

"I'm worried about Ryo though."

"Sarenbou really knows when to pick a fight." Anhara replied, sighing.

Giving her a quick good morning kiss, Shin looked down at the two strings of bells.

A low growl behind them informed that Aizu-jin was watching.

"We have a watcher." Anhara chuckled.

Shin mumbled, "I was kinda of hoping the kitsune would leave."

Turning back to the giant fox, Shin asked, "Anyone told you it's impolite to stare?"

Aizu-jin frowned slightly, "Anyone told you it's impolite to name-call?" the ice fox countered.

Anhara rolled her eyes.

"Can you two pretty please cut it off? I'm still worried about Sarenbou's next move." She pleaded.

"He's after Rekka's new yoroi, not doubt about it." Aizu-jin answered seriously, echoing Anhara's thoughts.

The girl nodded, "I agree. The villains back home were always after the Ginzuishou. Powerful items attract their attention."

Aizu-jin looked at her mistress solemnly, "Be careful mistress. The Nether World is also undoubtfully after the Safiastra as well."

Anhara sighed, "Great, first Sarenbou wants Ryo's new yoroi, now the Nether World wants the crystal I hold. What else could get worse?"

"A power-hungry Princess Serenity wants the Safiastra for herself?" Seiji suggested, entering the conversation.

"Seiji, don't jinx it." Anhara warned.

* * *

Unknowst to the trio, that thought had passed through Tsukino Usagi's mind the very moment in the Senshi dimension. 

_The Safiastra is undoubtfully as powerful as the Ginzuishou. If I can force Mercury to give up the crystal, then the Pax Imperium will revive and Suiko no Shin will be mine! No one will be allowed to oppose the Lunaians again!_ Tsukino Usagi thought gleefully.

"It will never happen." A soft voice said.

Tsukino Usagi found herself standing in the midst of the demolished Moon Kingdom.

"Who's there?" Usagi demanded, transforming into her hime form.

"It's I, your ancestor, Princess Serenity of the White Moon." Selene answered, appearing before the Moon Princess.

"Why is that Selene?" Princess Serenity questioned.

The Moon Goddess replied gravely, "The High Council had been very displeased with our late mother's actions."

"The High Council? Who are they? Some low-life scum?" Princess Serenity mocked.

Selene frowned dangerously.

"Do not mock the High Council of the Immortals, Serenity. As it is they who make the absolute decisions in the entire Universe. Everyone is equal in their eyes, Lunaians or not. They had long known of Queen Serenity's misdeeds. The Gods had Queen Anhara born and empowered her with a small fraction of each of their powers, to ensure that Queen Serenity would be overthrown and a fair ruling system would be established. "

"Even so, her powers were still sealed off." Serenity scoffed.

"It's only because of what you did, blondie." Selene countered.

"What you did was the most blond of all deeds you did, Serenity!" the Moon Goddess raised her voice.

"I refuse to believe, you… you fake!" Princess Serenity screamed back at her ancestor.

Selene cast a glare at the Moon Princess and the lunar crescent upon her head suddenly burst into full light.

Instantly, the two females were transported before Zeus.

Princess Serenity stood defiantly before the Lord of Immortals.

"Insolent Moon Princess, why do you not kneel before a god?" Zeus' voice boomed.

"God? What god?" Princess Serenity asked obstinately.

"Arrogant princess!" Zeus roared and sent a thunderbolt at her feet, forcing the White Moon Princess to kneel.

"I am Zeus, the Lord of all Immortals. Repent, White Moon Princess, or your immortality and powers will be taken from you!" the Thunder God warned.

"Repent? For what? If anyone should repent, it should be Mercury, not me! She stole my Holy Grail, for heaven's sake!" Princess Serenity countered.

"Why should she 'steal' the Chalice when it was hers in the first place?" Hera retorted.

"What?" Princess Serenity exclaimed.

"But, it's mine!" she cried.

"The only power item that is yours is the Ginzuishou. The Holy Grail rightfully belongs to Anhara." Zeus answered.

"But the legend…" Princess Serenity protested.

"You've only heard the first part of the legend, Moon Princess." Cronos spoke up.

"The legend speaks of a champion and a princess as the Cup's bearer. But, it's a warrior and a Queen who is destined to wield the Holy Grail's true powers. There is no Sailor Moon in the Silver Millennium. The Sacred Cup is Queen Anhara's by right." He added, and retreated back to his place.

"I…I refuse to believe this!" Princess Serenity stammered.

Laughing suddenly, she cried out, "This is your idea of a joke, right Matako?" she asked, looking up at Zeus.

"You mistake me for my descendant, Moon Princess." Zeus replied gravely.

"De… descendant? You… you mean you're THE Zeus?" Princess Serenity asked incredulously.

The Thunder Lord nodded in affirmative.

Finally realizing where she was, the White Moon Princess broke down and brawled.

* * *

Back with Anhara, three hours had passed and Nastui had returned from grocery shopping. 

All five Troopers were slumped on the sofa, exhausted and remarkably drained from the lightning storm last night.

When Nastui entered the living room, Shuu immediately mobbed her for the food inside.

Leaning against a wall, Anhara sweatdropped at Shuu's antics.

"Shuu, my dear friend, what would your beloved Minako say to you right now if she was here?" Anhara could not resist asking, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"She'd tell him to quit hording the food, lest Mars and Jupiter pull their attacks on him, that's what." Touma supplied, snickering.

The other three cracked up, while Shuu looked insulted.

Then, Nastui gave Anhara a look. The female ninja nodded and slipped out, leaving in the midst of Shin and Shuu's food fight.

Ryo was silent as he sat alone while his four friends continued goofing around.

The Rekka warrior kept thinking on how Sarenbou barely managed to defeat all of them, and he would had succeeded of not for the appearance of the two planetary senshi.

Noting his depressed expression, Nastui could not help but inquire about him.

Ryo shook his head, and muttered that he was fine, before exiting the room.

"He's blaming himself, isn't he?" Anhara's voice suddenly entered the silent room.

The remaining Troopers looked up at their Queen, a concerned, but regal gleam within her bright eyes.

Nastui answered for the group, "Hai, he is."

Anhara sighed mentally, and added, "The team leader complex. The senshi get that a lot from Serenity."

"Anhara, you'd better head off, it's getting late." Nastui informed the girl.

The blue-haired ninja nodded and turned around, heading for the door.

"Where's she going?" Seiji asked.

"Paying the Takamura family cemetery a visit." Aizu-jin supplied, lying on the ground.

"She is very religious." The ice kitsune added.

"She's the last of the Takamuras after all." Nastui added.

The remaining Troopers nodded in understanding.

Turning their attention back to the situation at hand, the Troopers knew Ryo was the target and they began to ponder about Sarenbou's next move.

Touma noted that the white yoroi drew power from each of their yoroi, but they do not know a thing about the origins of the white yoroi.

Ryo went outside in the woods near Nasuti's mansion and the older female followed him out.

Ryo was feeling down as he blamed himself for putting the Troopers in danger. He began to think that it was his fault that his friends were hurt and because of his yoroi.

Ryo then sensed something and instructed Nastui to head back inside.

Minutes later, he was ambushed by youja soldiers. It was not long before Ryo realized that the youja soldiers would attack the others so he ran into the forest alone, luring the youja soldiers away.

Mia headed back inside and informed the others that Ryo needed to be alone.

Ryo was battling the youja soldiers in his undergear and was winning.

Sarenbou's voice was then heard.

A lone Ryo shouted for him to show himself.

Sarenbou complimented that Ryo's injuries were completely healed and issued a challenge to him; to fight him.

Not wanting to involve the others, Ryo went alone with Byakuen.

Riding on the white tiger down the highway, he missed who was on his way to Nasuti's house on his skateboard.

Yuli popped in, saying that Ryo was in a big hurry going into town.

The others stood up, shocked and pressed Jun, asking if it was true.

The boy nodded and the others realized that Ryo went inside the city to battle Sarenbou by alone.

Seiji stated that Ryo's intention was to protect them. The other three nodded in agreement.

Shuu commented that Ryo should be more open. Touma countered, saying that Ryo's kanji was "Jin'.

Meanwhile, Ryo was by the Tokyo docks, somewhere in the city and he listened for Sarenbou.

Byakuen growled in warning and shouted for Sarenbou to appear.

The said demon rose out from the waters, laughing at Rekka no Ryo for being so foolish.

The Rekka warrior retorted that he had no need for the white yoroi in order to defeat Sarenbou and he summoned the yoroi of Rekka.

Sarenbou then attacked, sending out seaweed to tie Ryo and Byakuen down. Then, he slashed the water, turning it into energy, hitting the tied down Ryo head-on.

Nastui, Jun and the four Troopers were driving in Nasuti's jeep, looking for Ryo. Aizu-jin was running alongside the jeep, with Indivar in the air.

Ryo was knocked out and two white energy beams from Sarenbou's eyes pluck Ryo up and proceeded to drain him of his power.

Suddenly, Byakuen broke free of the seaweed and attacked Sarenbou, freeing Ryo.

Stealing Sarenbou's weapon, an axe, Byakuen proceeded to use it to defend Ryo. Sarenbou's eyes light up and the axe was charged up, knocking Byakuen away.

Then, more seaweed rose to restrain Byakuen again.

Ryo managed to wake up and he fought Sarenbou subsequently.

Sarenbou was knocked back into the water.

Standing on the water. The demon then fired a " Wave of Destruction" at the land-bound Ryo, who countered with a 'So En Zan' in response.

Ryo's sure kill was reflected back onto him along with Sarenbou's Wave of Destruction. Ryo was then knocked into the water, where he sank down.

Sarenbou laughed in triumph at his success of obtaining the yoroi he had wanted and he sinks under to deal with Ryo.

Byakuen, still wrapped up in seaweed, roared in pain and anger.

Byakuen 's roar is heard by Jun and the gang stop and get out. Jun ran out calling out to Byakuen.

The others noted the numerous youja soldiers along the building. The four Troopers got ready to fight.

"What perfect timing for the Queen to visit her ancestors." Shuu complained.

Aizu-jin tackled a youja soldier down, making it dissipate into smoke.

"Less yapping and more fighting, Kongo." She snapped.

A flurry of golden feathers descended from the sky, striking down another youja soldier.

"Troopers, busho." Indivar instructed.

"Geez, who made them the boss?" Shuu muttered, calling forth his yoroi.

"The Queen did!" Indivar and Aizu-jin choused.

Underwater, Sarenbou had Ryo unconscious, floating above a pentagram.

Sarenbou then used dark magic, intending to burn away Ryo from his Rekka yoroi.

A red beam of energy shot up through Ryo's left arm.

Above, Shin suddenly clutched his left arm, in response.

The others questioned him, worried, only to have him groan in response.

Suddenly, Shuu drooped on his left knee, in pain.

We see another red beam of energy through Ryo's left knee.

Then, Touma's right knee was in pain, followed by Seiji's right hand, forcing the Korin warrior to drop his sword.

The four Troopers, above ground were in pain.

Back underwater, a red beam of energy went through Ryo's head and we see images of the other four Troopers.

Sarenbou was shocked to see that Ryo not dying or in any pain.

The other four Troopers' foreheads glowed with their jins as they had sensed that Ryo was in trouble and that their own yoroi was absorbing Ryo's pain, saving Ryo's life but killing them instead.

Nastui and Jun noticed a red beam of light emerging from the water in the distance.

The four Troopers cried out to Ryo to hang on as they transferred their powers to the Rekka warrior underwater.

Ryo's yoroi was re-energized as the four Troopers' power entered Ryo's body.

With enough power to summon the white yoroi, Ryo unleashed a 'So En Zan' on Sarenbou, killing him.

The Kikotei yoroi disappeared and Ryo fell to the ground, still underwater.

We see the Rekka kantas were all mangled. Their blades were chipped by the Kikotei's power.

* * *

While all this was happening, Anhara had long arrived at the Takamura family cemetery. 

With the two mystical strings of bells in her hand, she slipped them on her wrists. In an instant, magical streams of sakura blossoms surrounded her, changing her summer dress into an ancient kimono.

Stopping in front of a headstone, Anhara knelt down respectfully and muttered, "Minna, I'm back. I regret to say that Arago had not been stopped after so long."

"Do not fret, my child. You've done very well, despite what you've gone through." A ghastly voice said.

Anhara hid a small smile.

"Arigato, Oji-san"

The elderly male nodded and appeared behind the girl in his ghostly form.

Anhara stood and turned around. She gasped at the sight of the ghostlike forms of the entire Takamura clan.

"Minna." She whispered, emotion overtaking her.

"Avenge us, little one." Anhara's eldest aunt said, before disappearing along with the others.

Sinking to the barren ground, Anhara broke into silent sobs, as streams of hot tears rolled down her face.

* * *

SailorStar9: I've work hard to come up with this. Please read and review. 


	10. Disc 8

SailorStar9: Hell finally froze, because I finally updated! Phew, Chapter 7 is up! This is Chapter 8. One main reason why I asked for pairing votes is that the rest of the Inner Senshi, along with Millennial Sailor Saturn will appear in the next two chapters. They are to aid their male counterparts against the three Mashos. Before I begin the fic proper, I would like to thank the following reviewers.

Yami Flo: Sorry for the long wait, and thank you for being patient. I was very distracted by my newer fics. As for Saturn's title, it IS Millennial Sailor Saturn. Imperium was only a typo mistake. I've been typing Imperium for Mercury for one of my fics, it kinda of slipped my mind. Memory regaining has always been very fast in the anime. I mean, when the Ginzuishou appeared, every senshi just had their memories regained with one bright flash of light. As for the High Council, I always have this thought that all happenings are controlled by someone. Even Destiny and Fate are under orders of the High Council, because only the Gods themselves hold the power to decide what is to happen.

FirecatRekka: Last warning! You'd better don't go MIA on me again!

Pairing votes:

Ryo/Rei: 2

Seiji/Makoto: 2 

As usual, words in italics refer to thoughts, mental conversations, flashbacks, flashbacks within flashbacks and song lyrics.

FYI: I'm more comfortable typing Ryo/Rei and Seiji/Makoto pairing fics, but I want my readers to have a choice.

No more voting people! The pairings will be: Ryo/Rei, Seiji/Makoto, Shuu/Minako, Shin/Anhara, Touma/Hotaru, Shuten/Nastui, Mamou/Usagi, Naaza/Michiru, Rajura/Haruka and Anubisu/Setsuna.

Disclaimers: Nothing here, except the darn plot and my two OCs, is mine.

Chapter 9: Disc 8

* * *

22. Kenbukyou's Challenge

Anhara had returned from the family cemetery. Without saying anything, she silently retreated upstairs into the music room.

Looking at each other, the Troopers shrugged in confusion.

"Anyone want to tell me what happened?" Shuu asked, wincing at the door slam.

"She just returned from the cemetery. Her entire clan got assimilated. How do you think she'd feel after all these years?" Touma posted a question.

"…" was Shuu's answer.

Shin said nothing, and slipped upstairs.

On his way to the music hall, Shin heard the melodious flow of harp music emitting from the room.

_Sad music._ He thought. _Anha-koi, what happened?_

In the music hall, Anhara was strumming the harp strings to the melody of 'Why me?' from Mike & The Mechanics.

_These are dangerous times  
_

_That were living in  
_

_And there are dangerous signs  
_

_That were giving in to fear  
_

She begun, singing softly.

Shin slipped into the room silently, while listening to her.

_Late one night, I'm lying here  
_

_I thought I heard a sound._

_Tell the mothers and the babes  
_

_Tell the old, tell the sick they will be safe  
_

_Get the young males. Tell them to be brave…_

Her voice wavered and stopped after that verse. Her fingers retreated and Anhara broke down in quiet sobs.

Shin was suddenly beside her. Cradling the sobbing Queen, he allowed her to cry her heart out.

Half an hour later, Anhara ceased crying, and looked up at her intended in both relief and gratefulness.

Wiping her tears away with a finger, Shin bent down and captured her lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

Anhara took a second to respond, returning his kiss with intense fervor.

Breaking off two minutes later, Anhara leaned her head on Shin's chest, seeking the comfort that had eluded her for so long.

"Daijoubo desu ka, tenshi?" Shin finally asked, worry in his voice.

"Shin, just don't say anything." Anhara mumbled. The bearer of Suiko nodded and just settled for a consoling hug.

Twenty minutes later, Shin removed himself and went towards to CD player.

Ignoring Anhara's puzzled look, the auburn-haired warrior removed a music disc from the disc rank and slid it into the record player.

A song started playing only seconds later.

Pulling Anhara up, Shin guided her towards the middle of the room.

Eye widening, Anhara recognized the song as Hamasaki Ayumi's 'Carols'.

A jolt of familiarity hit the water warrior seconds later as the pair moved to the rhythm of the song.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was at a masquerade ball on Mercury, and just about every unattached royalty was present._

_The nine warriors in yoroi were also present, in tuxedos of course, to keep an eye on things, just in case anything came up._

_Standing in a corner, Shin was watching the grand ball below, with great interest. He himself was never keen in participating in such magnificent events. He always preferred to be the background person._

"_Penny for your thoughts, Suiko?" Shuten asked amused, suddenly appearing beside him._

_The oldest of the Samurai Troopers gave the youngest of the Mashos a wary look, before replying, "Nothing really."_

"_She's beautiful, isn't she?" Shuten commented, his eyes trained on Queen Anhara who was giving out orders._

_Shin nodded mutely._

_The older male let out a small smirk, he'd got him._

_Shin blinked for a moment, before what Shuten implied sank in._

"_Wait, I'm not interested in her." he stammered, a slight blush gracing his cheeks._

_Shuten nodded slowly, "Right." He replied sarcastically._

"_Don't you have a love interest, Shuten?" Shin countered back, a slight smirk gracing his face._

_The older man frowned slightly._

"_I think you should worry more about the Queen, Suiko. The young Finnegan had been casting unwanted glances at her."_

_Shin was startled for a while, before turning his attention to the son of Duke Finnegan. What Shuten said was right, the dark-haired young man was looking lustily at the rather flustered Mercury Queen._

"_Who invited him?" Shin growled lowly, despite himself._

_Shuten had to hide a chuckle, it was no hidden fact from the other eight warriors that Suiko no Shin liked, no loved, the young Queen._

"_Deny all you want, Suiko. The fact remains. You love the Queen." Shuten answered, chuckling as he walked off._

_Shin's blush deepened. _Was I that obvious?_ He thought._

Yes_. Came the unison voices from the other four Troopers through their mind-link._

You're not welcome in my head. Get out._ Shin warned, growling at his fellow comrades, who were undoubtedly snickering at his expense._

Shutting up and getting out now_. Shuu answered for the other three and the four Troopers ended the conversation._

"_With friends like them, who needs enemies?" Shin muttered to himself._

"_I don't really think the others would appreciate that comment." Queen Anhara replied behind him, quite amused._

_Shin immediately turned around and bowed respectfully._

"_Your Highness."_

_Queen Anhara raised a hand to stop him._

"_Shin, how many times do I have to tell you, no all of you in fact, not to call me 'Your Highness'?" she asked mirthfully._

_The auburn-haired teen laughed and nodded, "Force of habit."_

"_The other himes will be here." Queen Anhara added, her careful eyes surveying the newly-decorated ballroom._

"_Indeed they will be. The others will be happy to see their crushes again." Shin added._

"_Kongo and Venus-chan have already been paired up." Anhara supplied._

_Shin looked at her, surprised._

"_Tenku is on the verge of asking Saturn-chan out." She added._

"_Why are you telling me this?" Shin asked firmly._

_Queen Anhara smiled sadly at him, "You should know why Suiko." Then, she turned and walked off._

_Shin was left blinking in confusion._

_Three hours later, the ball was in full swing._

_Shin had went down and was standing near the food table, a cup of fruit punch in his hand as he silently scrutinized the surroundings for any trouble._

"_Envying your friends?" a sneer sounded beside him._

_Shin turned to see the young Finnegan smirking._

"_I don't think its any of your concern." Shin replied coolly._

"_Do not get too close to Queen Anhara."_ _Malcolm Finnegan warned._

"_And why shouldn't I?" Shin challenged._

"_Because I'm the one who will be the next King of Mercury." Malcolm Finnegan answered as-a-matter-of-factly._

_Shin hid a growl in anger, "You seem confident." He finally said._

_Malcolm Finnegan's smirk turned wider, "Of course. She is indeed a sight to behold."_

_Shin frowned slightly, "But you don't love her." he pointed out._

_Malcolm Finnegan gave a "hn' before answering smugly, "Who cares about love? It's the crown and her body that I want. Besides, once I'm done with her, she will be thrown out like yesterday's trash."_

_Shin's hands were clutched angrily by the end of it._

"_I do believe you've out-stayed your welcome, Malcolm Finnegan." A cold, gruff voice sounded behind him._

_The two males turned to see two bodyguards standing behind them._

"_The Queen has ordered your removal, Malcolm Finnegan." One of the bodyguards answering._

_Without warning, the two beefy bodyguards herded Malcolm Finnegan out of the Mariner Castle._

_On the far end, Seiji smirked, "About time that jerkass was removed. He's such an eyesore."_

_Ryo nodded._

_Shin blinked, then looked around. Queen Anhara was nowhere to be seen._

_Meanwhile, Queen Anhara was on the second floor, surveying the room. Being a perfectionist herself, she had to make sure that everything went on perfectly._

_A shuffle behind her indicated that the two guards had returned._

"_You're orders have been carried out, Your Highness." One of the two guards reported._

_Queen Anhara nodded, "Good."_

_Turning back, she added, "The two of you can return to your post."_

_The two sentries nodded and retreated._

"_Guess it's my turn." She muttered, when she was left alone._

_Finally decided, Queen Anhara stepped down to the dance hall._

_Gasps were heard all around when the hostess of the ball stepped into the dance hall._

"_Man, Shin is going to be so floored." Shuu commented, muttering._

_A very familiar cough reminded the bearer Kongo that the Hime of Venus was behind him._

"_You're fried, Shuu." Touma reminded him, snickering._

_The ebony-haired warrior glared that the bearer of Tenku. Looking behind him, he smirked._

"_You'd better watch what you say, Touma, cos the Hime of Saturn is coming your way." He remarked, pointing behind the blue-haired archer._

_Touma blinked and turn around, only to look right smack into Princess Hotaru's dark purple eyes._

_With a deep blush, the archer managed to stammer out, "Hot…aru..hi…me…"_

"_Real smooth, Shuu. Real smooth." Princess Minako applauded, looking in amusement as Princess Hotaru started to beat Touma in the blushing contest._

_The black-haired warrior mock-bowed, "Why, thank you."_

"_Enjoying yourselves, I see." Came a rather bemused voice behind the pair._

_Minako blinked, before recognizing the stranger._

"_Anhara, is that you?" she exclaimed._

"_Mina, how many royals do you know who have blue hair?" Queen Anhara death-panned._

"_Iie, Mina is right. Anhara, what did you do to yourself?" Princess Makato of Jupiter cried out._

_Queen Anhara shrugged, "Well, an occasion dress up won't hurt anyone."_

_Princess Reiko of Mars nodded._

"_Anhara, you really should do this more often." She agreed._

"_Unlike you four, I have a kingdom to rule. Ruling a kingdom isn't as easy as it looks." Anhara reminded the four Inner Princesses._

"_And if you two are looking for Seiji and Ryo, those two are under the parapet overlooking the royal gardens." Anhara added._

"_Speaking about Seiji and Ryo, where's your precious Shin?" Reiko teased._

"_Somewhere." Queen Anhara muttered, surveying the dance hall._

_Finally spotting her 'prey', she answered, "Looks like I have to do some rescuing."_

_Turning to where she was looking, the five 'ohhed' in understanding. Princess Serenity was dragging a very reluctant Shin onto the dance floor._

"_Gee, does Serenity have a death wish? Going after Shin like that." Minako muttered._

_Makato nodded, "Yeah, we all know that Shin BELONGS to Anhara."_

"_Iie, she's just stubborn." Reiko answered flatly._

_Meanwhile, Shin was trying very hard to reject the White Moon Princess's advances, but with little success. That is, until a tap on Princess Serenity's shoulder, turned the odango-haired princess back._

"_And what do you want?" Princess Serenity demanded. "Can't you see I'm busy, you mudblood?" _(A/N: A bit of Harry Potter influence here.)

"_If you would excuse my intrusion, Moon Princess. I do remember that this gentleman has promised a dance for me." The girl remarked._

_Turning back to Shin, Princess Serenity asked for confirmation._

_Slightly taken aback, Shin managed to catch the mysterious girl's eyes that told him to 'play along.'_

_The bearer of Suiko nodded and answered._

"_Actually, Princess. She did. I would have forgotten if she hadn't reminded me."_

_Stepping forward and ignoring Princess Serenity's horrified expression, Shin offered a hand._

"_Shall we, milady?"_

_The masked girl nodded, took his hand, and allowed Shin to guide her to the dance floor._

_On the far end, Seiji smirked, "Looks like the Queen decided to make the first move."_

_Ryo nodded and returned his smirk, "Tough luck for Serenity."_

_Seiji nodded, "I kinda of pity her though."_

"_No pity is required, Seiji. Serenity is just being stubborn." Reiko supplied, coming towards the two._

_Ryo smiled at the fiery Princess of Mars. Even under the mask, her ruby red aura was very easy to notice._

"_So, the Queen finally takes action." The leader of the Samurai Troopers noted._

"_About darn time." Makato answered._

"_How's Touma?" Seiji asked, hugging the Princess of Thunder._

"_Over there, lover." Makato answered._

"_And he's finally pulled his guts out to ask Hotaru." Reiko supplied._

"_If Princess Uranus was here, Touma's in deep trouble." Ryo noted._

"_Not to worry, Rajura will be here to stop her." Reiko assured her lover._

"_Gee, everyone's pairing up." Seiji remarked._

"_Well, not everyone." Makato corrected, turning her glance at the silently seething Moon Princess._

_The group sweatdropped._

"_Is she that dense? After all that hints Shin sent her, anyone short of a blind person will know that he isn't interested in her." Seiji said in exasperation._

"_She just keeps hoping." Reiko shrugged._

_On the dance floor, Shin heaved a sigh in relief._

"_Arigato for rescuing me." He said to the masked girl._

"_Daijoubo desu." The girl replied back._

_On the sidelines, Ryo's group looked on as Shin danced with Queen Anhara._

"_Man, where's a videocam when you need one?" Seiji complained._

_At his comment, Makato let out a devious smile and pulled out a portable video camera and started recording._

_The other three sweatdropped._

"_You had to remind her, Seiji." Ryo told him at point-blank._

_Reiko nodded in agreement._

_Back on the dance floor, Shin scrutinized the girl before him carefully. He felt he knew her from somewhere, but since her face was masked, he was not very sure._

_Then, he decided to speak._

"_You know, I get this feeling I know you from somewhere, but I just can't put a finger to it."_

_Before the girl could answer, a slow-dance song came up._

_As the dance called for it, Shin held the unknown girl close; he felt a bit awkward since he had never really danced like that before, but it felt like the right thing to do._

_Behind her mask, Anhara had to hide a smile._

My dear Shin, you'll be so surprised after the unmasking._ She commented mentally._

_After the dance, the pair went off to a small corner to talk._

_"I really enjoyed our dance together," Shin admitted, putting his hand behind his head like he always did whenever he was extremely nervous. He was not too used of having such attention from a girl, much less from such a beautiful one._

"_So did I." The girl answered, somewhat more confident than he was._

_Utter silence reigned between the pair, until someone inched closer, and the two finally kissed. The kiss was short, since it was their first and a very unexpected one since the two supposedly did not know one another._

_On the sidelines, Princess Serenity growled lowly in anger, as she watched._

That should've been me!_ She screamed mentally. _I should be the one he's kissing right now!

_The two broke it when they realized they were being watched, jumping apart and blushing heavily. _

_Just then, the emcee announced loudly through the PA system._

"_It's finally midnight! And that means, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to take off your masks!" _

_Couples and guests all over started to take off their masks one by one... _

_"I can't do this anymore," Shin apologized regrettably as he removed his eye mask. Guilt was starting to set in for the warrior of the Torrents, especially since he had kissed this girl._

_"I'm sorry, I like you, but I sort of have a thing for somebody else. I know I can't have feelings for her, but I… I just do."_

_Anhara blinked as she stood still, feeling her heart break._

_Shin continued._

_"She's the one I'm supposed to protect, the young Queen Mercury. She's of one of the most wonderful females I've ever met. Even though she only sees me as a friend and a protector, I can't help the way I feel about her."_

_"I was hoping to see her here tonight, since she was the one who hosted this ball."_

_"After I met up with you, I didn't see her since I spent all of my time with you. I really did enjoy our time together, but this isn't right. I'm sorry to mislead you the way that I did," Shin finished up, surprised at himself for saying such things to this "mystery girl."_

_He was never the open type at all, not even with his friends who he always considered to be like brothers, and the only person who had known about his thing for the Queen was him, even though he had an inking that the other eight warriors knew about it. _

_Anhara had to smile._

"_My dear Shin, please look up." She requested, pulling off her mask._

_The said boy did what was requested, and gasped when he found out that the 'mystery girl' was none other than Queen Anhara herself._

"_Your Highness." Shin stammered._

_He was about to apologize when the young Queen held up a hand to silence him._

"_Actually, I too have something to confess." She admitted._

"_I'm, too, in love with someone and he's the most wonderful person in the world to me. He's handsome - even though he would never admit so - smart, and I like how he's somewhat shy, but he speaks his mind whenever he has to. Whenever I'm in danger, he's always there to protect me. That person, my dear Shin, is you." _

_That declaration caused the Suiko senshi to blink, as he slowly digested what was revealed._

_Seconds ticked by, before he had a puzzled look on his face._

"_Why me?" he asked, finally._

"_A wise guru once said that there is no 'why' in devoted love, my dear Shin." Anhara explained, with a soft expression._

_After the shock, Shin hugged the young Queen tightly._

"_Aishiterou." He whispered._

"_And I you." Anhara answered back.

* * *

_

Anhara grinned at Shin's faraway look.

"Remembering something?" she teased.

"Very funny, Anha-koi." Shin muttered in mild protest.

* * *

Back in Shinjuku, a tall, caped figure accompanied by a huge black armored tiger emerges from a fountain, cursing Arago as he materialized.

Remarking on the mortal realm, the caped figure swore revenge himself by defeating his yoroi.

He would defeat the Samurai Troopers and claim the Kikotei yoroi.

Jun was playing at being a Samurai Trooper in the forest area near Nasuti's house. Wearing a kawaii paper hat, the boy banished a stick as his 'sword'.

Riding on Byakuen, Jun called himself "Kaze no Jun."

From behind the waterfall, an outline of another tiger was shown watching the duo.

Riding back to Nasuti's place, Jun was thrown off by the white tiger.

Whether Byakuen did that on purpose, the authoress does not know.

The young boy pushed himself up, only to find his 'sword' broken.

And speaking of broken swords, Ryo's katanas were badly shattered as a result from the last battle with Sarenbou.

Nasuti was using her computer to check out Ryo's katanas.

The other Troopers concluded that the power of the Kikotei was too strong and it overloaded the katanas' ability to manipulate energy.

Thinking back, Ryo remembered how strong his swords were when he was in previous battles,

Flashes of the past battles went past his head (i.e. against the first youja soldier, saving Touma in space, and against Arago).

Ryo flared up in frustration, knocking down a bunch of relics on Nasuti's wall.

"Getting frustrated isn't going to help our situation, Rekka." Anhara, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke up.

Ignoring Ryo's frustrated glare, Anhara added calmly, "The yoroi changed, but not the weapons. Serenity always gained a new weapon after each power upgrade."

Nasuti brightened when she realized what Anhara had implied. "Sou ka. So there must be a pair of katanas suited specially for the Kikotei."

Anhara nodded, letting a small smile grace her face.

Then, Jun entered the room, inquiring, "What's wrong with Ryo?"

The others reassured the boy, saying that everything will turn out for the best.

After tidying up, Nastui went through her grandfather's old data.

Hours later, Nasuti was still researching late into the night. Surrounded by three of the Troopers, the four of them noted an image of two katanas.

The swords were called the 'Go Retsu Ken' and they were protected by a divine power.  
Ryo got excited and the group planned on getting the sword as soon as possible.  
They were interrupted as Byakuen sensed a rival.  
The black armored tiger from before was outside and Byakuen went after him. 

Anhara frowned, _KokuenOh? If he's here, that means Kenbukyou…_

Her thoughts were broke by the resulting big kitty fight.

The resulting catfight had the two huge tigers running through the house and destroying furniture.

The two tigers then burst through the attic window and headed for the roof.

The Troopers gave chase and trying to corner the black tiger, only to have Byakuen tackle the black one and the tigers tumbled off the roof and onto the ground, still clawing at each other. Byakuen threw the black tiger off and KokuenOh's eyes glowed.

Ryo felt that the black tiger was from the NetherWorld and then the black tiger disappeared.

The Troopers now knew that they must find the 'Go Retsu Ken' soon before the NetherWorld did.

Shuu let out a 'hnf' and said that he would help, while Shin laughed and teased him saying that Ryo would not need help from a "rockhead."

Shuu defended himself and he argued, protesting loudly.

Ryo smiled and said that he was glad for Shuu's help and that just about settled that.

Far away,Kenbukyou held up the 'Go Retsu Ken' in his hands as he was silhouetted by a full moon.

When KokuenOh reported back, Kenbukyou frowned.

_So, the young missy escaped. Good for her._ He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Time Gates, Millennial Sailor Pluto frowned when she felt the future timeline shift.

Giving her Time Staff a wave, what the scene presented to her, shocked the time senshi.

Neo-Queen Serenity was destroying Crystal Tokyo, with the help of most of the Inner senshi and an Outer senshi.

The nine yoroi warriors stood in defense of Neo-Queen Anhara.

Then, before anyone knew what happened, the future Korin was struck down by a bolt of lightning.

His attacker turned out to be Dark Millennial Sailor Jupiter.

Then, one by one, four of the five Troopers collapsed, killed by their beloved.

Neo-Queen Serenity laughed evilly, in triumph.

Blinded by anger, Neo-Queen Anhara did something quite unexpected, given her gentle demander.

The bejeweled sign of the Assassins Guild on her should-blade suddenly burst into full light.

Neo-Queen Serenity gasped, she knew Queen Anhara was an Assassin, but what she did not know was the blue-haired Queen was one of the few Elites.

When the light died down, the Queen was no longer in her gown. Instead she was dressed in a tight-fitting plug-suit.

Then, before anyone comprehended what happened, a throwing knife was struck down on Dark Millennial Sailor Venus' broach, forcing her out of her dark henshinn.

Taken by surprise, Dark Millennial Sailor Mars' had no time to act, when she too was struck down by another throwing knife, this time in the middle of her abdomen.

Midnight Millennial Sailor Saturn and Dark Millennial Sailor Jupiter were the only senshi left on Neo-Queen Serenity's side.

"Saturn, Jupiter snap out of it before I kill you." The female Elite whispered, behind them.

Turning back sharply, the two senshi were remotely taken aback when they saw the hollowness in the Assassin's eyes.

"Seiji, Touma, forgive me for doing this." The warrior muttered, before plunging another two throwing knives onto the two dark senshi's broaches, forcing them out of their dark henshinn.

Finally turning her attention to the dismayed Neo-Queen Serenity, the Assassin said coldly, "You've forced my hand for the very last time Serenity. You've lost not only my friendship; you've also lost the respect the Outer senshi had. On behalf of the Assassins' Guild, your punishment is death."

With the last word uttered, the Assassin leapt and somersaulted before the astonished Neo-Queen Serenity. Whipping out her Nagelring, she plunged the ice blade into her chest. And without remorse, the Assassin pulled the rapier out, mortally wounding the Neo-Queen.

"The Gods had prophesized this before, Serenity. The Pax Imperium will never rise." The female Assassin replied coldly.

"And Metallia, you can get out of her now." The Assassin finished steely.

Snapping herself out of her 'Assassin mode', Neo-Queen Anhara pulled out her Safiastra, reviving the four fallen Troopers and the fallen Neo-Queen, as well as breaking the mind-control the Ginzuishou held over the four fallen senshi.

Suiko no Shin caught her, before she hit the ground.

* * *

Unknowst to anyone but Sailor Pluto, Metallia had teleported herself out on her last breath, swearing revenge on the Elite Assassin.

* * *

The next day, Ryo and Jun rode on Byakuen to Mount Fuji, while the rest were in Nasuti's jeep.

Anhara was riding on Aizu-jin, whose speed was in par with Byakuen.

The three made it to the destination first and they waited for the others to catch up.

As the group walked up the foot trail, Shuu decided to look from above and acting like the monkey that he was, the bearer of Kongo jumped from tree to tree.

"Do you think he skipped the evolution stage?" Anhara asked, bemused.

Seiji cracked a smile in amusement, while Touma grinned cheekily behind the map he was reading.

Ryo laughed at the comment, while Shin's eyes twinkled with bemusement.

"Going Charles Darwin on us, aren't you Anhara?" Nastui added, giggling.

The blue-haired girl smirked in response. Jun looked at the adults in puzzlement.

Then, Shuu noticed a strange shadow, which turned out to be an underground cave.

However, the group was not aware that they were being watched.

They headed down into the cave where they saw two swords surrounded by Shinto religious symbols.

The swords were obviously guarded by a mystic shield in the shape of a triangle.

Shuu chucked a boulder and the shield turned the rock to rubble and the energy lashed around them.

Forming a psychic bubble around the group, protecting them from the numerous rocks that were thrown around as a result, Anhara questioned, with a slight frown, "Shuu, whatever did we tell you about recklessness?"

"It'll get me into trouble?" Shuu replied.

"Precisely." Touma answered, muttering.

"Hey!" the black-haired Trooper protested.

Pushing herself up, Anhara's compact computer appeared on her palm as the last Takamura ninja swiftly typed in some data.

Meanwhile, the Samurai Troopers had begun running around the shield, linking up their yoroi and calling forth the empty yoroi shells, creating five points of a star which expanded the shield.

"Erm, guys, there is a…" Anhara began, blinking at the sudden change in the situation.

"Problem." She finished, just as Ryo jumped over, yanking out the two katanas.

Ryo looked at her just as the others congratulated him.

"Someone got to the 'Go Retsu Ken' before we did." She replied, sternly, frowning at the data her compact computer showed her.

"So, that means these are…" Touma added.

Anhara nodded, "Fakes." She finished, as just Ryo battered the two katanas into the ground in frustration.

The swords shattered and everyone was shocked at the proclamation.

Laughter was heard, booming from overhead.

"Oh yeah, do you guys realize that we don't really have much room to maneuver?" Anhara asked, with a defeated sigh.

"I've noticed." Touma muttered, frowning.

"And Kenbukyou, you can stop hiding now." Anhara announced.

The said demon appeared above the group, accompanied by the black tiger from the previous night.

Kenbukyou was a master swordsman from the NetherWorld. He had created the fake swords to lure the Troopers to him.

The Samurai Troopers accepted his challenge as they summoned their yoroi.

Anhara frowned deeply, hissing in frustration. The cavern was too narrow for her angel wings to spread, therefore she could not henshinn.

All she could do was summon Nagelring and hope that her ninja blood kicks in.

The Troopers fought with Kenbukyou, and the black tiger, known as KokuenOh, who was Kenbukyou's partner as much as Byakuen was Ryo's, battled the white tiger.

The five Troopers were no match for Kenbukyou's skill and speed.

Kenbukyou wanted the white yoroi in order to defeat Arago, his enemy.

The Troopers argued that Arago was dead, only to have Kenbukyou deny it.

Kenbukyou was about to strike, when an ice blade deflected the 'Go Retsu Ken'.

Turning to face his attacker, Kenbukyou was surprised to find Anhara had successfully blocked the 'Go Retsu Ken'.

"Nagelring was crafted for me by Hephaestus himself." Anhara announced, her brows tightening.

"We shall see if your 'Go Retsu Ken' is a match for the weapon the craft-god created." She said.

"A direct challenge." Kenbukyou mused.

"Very well, we shall see if the Takamura swordplay is as excellent as they say." Kenbukyou answered, readying his 'Go Retsu Ken' in response.

"No powers." Anhara replied coolly, poised in the 'En grade' position.

"Agreed." Kenbukyou answered back, leaping up to attack her.

Leveling the blade to block Kenbukyou's assault, Anhara silently held her own, waiting for Kenbukyou to make the next move.

Jumping back, Kenbukyou prepared to attack.

Suiko no Shin wanted to interfere, when Rekka no Ryo stopped him.

"Look at her eyes, Shin, and tell me what you see." The fire warrior commented to the water warrior.

"A desire to battle and to win." Touma answered.

Ryo nodded, "Hai, her ninja blood had kicked in. we must not interfere. This is her battle, and hers alone."

Meanwhile, Anhara and Kenbukyou's sword fight continued.

Lunge... and miss…

Retreat...

Swipe... and miss…

Block...

Parry...

Dodge...

Lunge...

Thrust... and miss…

Swipe...

Parry...

Swipe...

Block…

Finally, seeing an opening in Kenbukyou's defenses, Anhara quickly turned around and swiped the tip of Nagelring at Kenbukyou's yoroi, scratching the body protection.

Hissing in frustration more than being impressed, Kenbukyou leapt up back onto the rock.

"Oh my god." Astonished, Touma could only manage to utter these three words.

Shuu's mouth turned into a big 'o' when the duel ended.

"The Takamura swordplay has been rumored to be unsurpassed." Seiji noted in utter awe.

"It is indeed." Ryo nodded, agreeing.

"The white yoroi, boys." Anhara reminded them.

The four Troopers nodded and sent their power to Ryo. He assumed the white yoroi once more; calling forth the Kikotei and trails of fire energizing him.

Kenbukyou was impressed by the yoroi's power and he could not wait to have that power for himself.

Ryo unleashed a 'So En Zan', only to have his swords break under the strain.

Swords shattering completely, Ryo was completely under attack by Kenbukyou and was only saved with Byakuen throwing himself in front of Ryo, saving his master's life.

As a result, Byakuen was slashed deeply, blood oozing out of his wound.

Kenbukyou pulled back, announcing, "Heal Byakuen, and then we'll face each other again!"

Then, the demon disappeared with KokuenOh, leaving Ryo standing and looking up while Byakuen collapsed behind him.

Jun and Nastui ran up to the tiger, pleading for him to get up.

"Get him back." Anhara said solemnly.

"I'll see what the Caduceus can do."

The four Troopers nodded.

* * *

23. Byakuen, Struggle Against Death

Near Mount Fuji, Kenbukyou remembered how he was a demon lord in his own right in the NetherWorld. Then he had to fight Arago and lost, and thus gaining the slash in his cape that still remains in the fabric. From that day on, he ceased to be a lord and was forced to become one of Arago's servants. A servitude that only death can release him from.

The resulting battle between them was very good and Kenbukyou lost and he was knocked off a cliff and falls into a deep crevice and KokuenOh, being as loyal Byakuen, jumped into the crevice after his falling master.

In a cabin near Mt. Fuji's slopes, Anhara had shooed the five Troopers, Nastui and Jun out of the cabin, leaving her alone with Indivar and Aizu-jin with the deeply injured Byakuen.

Summoning her Caduceus, Anhara slipped on the mystic bells on both her wrists. Seconds and a wave of sakura blossoms later, her summer dress was replaced by the ancient Takamura kimono.

"This will sting a bit Byakuen. Demo, bear with it for the moment." She warned.

The white tiger could only growl in pain.

"Indivar, Aizu-jin, let's begin." Anhara commanded.

The two ice beasts nodded.

Placing her Caduceus in front of her, the staff swirled around, absorbing the two magical ice beasts.

An icy wind began to pick up inside the cabin just as the Caduceus spun around, swirling with healing mists of watery magic. Instantly, the entire cabin started to turn into solid ice.

Outside, Shuu shivered and asked, "Is it me, or did the temperature just drop?"

"It isn't just you, Shuu. The temperature did drop." Seiji confirmed.

"As if it isn't cold enough." Shuu muttered, complaining.

Back in the cabin, the Caduceus' healing spell had begun to activate on the mortally wounded white tiger, encasing him in a circular wall of ice.

Moments later, the ice stopped spreading and receded. Then, the door opened, revealing a deeply relieved, but slightly worried Anhara.

Jun rushed in to comfort the tiger, with Ryo behind him.

Sighing deeply, the Queen of Mercury stepped out, allowing the door to shut behind her.

The Caduceus appeared once again, and the two magical beasts appeared from the healing staff.

"Indivar, Aizu-jin, arigato" she muttered thankfully at her two guardian beasts.

"How is…" Shuu began to ask.

"Byakuen will be fine, that is if he stops straining himself." Anhara answered.

The remaining four Troopers nodded.

Back in the cabin, Jun petted the still recovering tiger and comforted it.

Ryo was feeling guilty because Byakuen was injured protecting him.

In self-doubt, he felt that he was not strong enough to gain the two 'Go Retsu Ken' from Kenbukyou. Outside, the other five discuss how to get the 'Go Retsu Ken' from Kenbukyou without him getting the white yoroi.

Noting Anhara's thoughtful expression, Shin asked, confirming his suspicions.

"It's Byakuen, isn't it?"

The silent ninja nodded.

"But I thought…" Shuu interjected.

"His superficial injuries are healing. It's his internal wounds I'm worried about." She confessed.

"Kenbukyou didn't strike that hard, did he?" Touma asked.

"Unfortunately he did, Touma. Byakuen's considered lucky this time around. If the blades went any deeper, his stomach will be ruptured." She explained.

Turning back to face the cabin, she added, "If he goes against KokuenOh one more time, I'm afraid…"

The four Troopers were silent at her implication.

Clearing his throat, Touma remarked on how lousy Ryo had been feeling lately and concluded that it was affecting his fighting.

Shuu defended the bearer of Rekka, with Touma taking offense.

The archer protested, saying Ryo was his friend, as well.

They decided that they had to defeat Kenbukyou themselves and hand the swordsman's 'Go Retsu Ken' to Ryo.

They saw in their last battle that Kenbukyou's 'Go Retsu Ken' could withstand the huge amounts of energy Ryo was now capable of generating.

"But, will he go along with that?" Anhara added, even when she knew the answer.

"He won't, but he'll have to." The cool-headed Touma concluded, stepping out and heading towards the cabin.

Seconds later, both Shuu and Seiji went back into the other cabin, leaving Shin and Anhara behind.

"Defeating Kenbukyou will be difficult." She remarked.

"Don't be pessimistic." Shin told her.

"I'm not." She added.

"Kenbukyou's just about the best swordsman in the Nether World. Arago only managed to defeat him by paralyzing him." She explained.

"Typical of Arago." Shin muttered.

Just then, an upset Ryo was seen running into the forest and away from his friends.

Anhara sighed, "Same old Touma. Blunt as usual."

In the forest, Ryo broke down into frustrated tears.

He was in his full yoroi, holding the broken Rekka katanas. Jun appeared behind him and told him that it was not his fault.

Ryo argued it was because HE was the one challenged, and he should be the one to fight this strangely honorable foe. But how could he, with his sword blades shattered, nonetheless?

Green fog suddenly surrounded Ryo and Jun and KokuenOh appeared, carrying the 'Go Retsu Ken' on his back.

Biding Ryo to follow him, KokuenOh led him to Kenbukyou, where his voice reinforced their challenge and his heavy footsteps approached the duo.

Materializing before the two, Kenbukyou announced that Ryo did not have a warrior's soul.

Then, he attacked, slicing through bamboo, which fall in a circle around Jun and Ryo.

Kenbukyou replied that he all he wanted was an honorable and fair combat against the white Inferno yoroi when all the five yoroi unite.

He added that there would be no more tricks or games and he swore to win Ryo's white Inferno yoroi.

After issuing the challenge, he faded into the mist.

Frustrated, Ryo hit the ground.

That night, Ryo was sleeping and talking in his sleep, having a nightmare about Byakuen being hurt.

When Byakuen heard KokuenOh's challenging roar, he got up, despite his condition and left to confront the black tiger.

Anhara was in the cabin's parlor, finding herself unable to sleep.

Just then, she heard a very familiar roar, belonging to KokuenOh. She knew very well that Byakuen would answer to KokuenOh's challenge. Her suspicions were proved when the main door opened and a white shadow passed by her.

A low whistle summoned Indivar, as the blue-haired Mercurian sprung after the still recovering white tiger.

_Ryo is so going to kill me. _The girl sighed mentally. _Byakuen, don't you dare do anything foolish._ She added.

_My Queen._ Indivar greeted the running ninja hurriedly.

_Indivar, seek out Byakuen and lead me to him. We can't risk having him injured again._ Anhara ordered.

Nodding mentally to her, the golden condor took off to the skies.

Seconds later, the bird reported back.

_My Queen, Byakuen is just over the valley._

_Arigato Indivar._ Anhara answered back.

Back in the cabin, Ryo cried out for Byakuen and awoke when there was no response.

Down in the gorge, Byakuen and KokuenOh were running, slashing and biting each other periodically.

In the end, Byakuen managed to pull one of 'Go Retsu Ken' from its sheaths on KokuenOh 's back but was swiped in the throat by KokuenOh.

Finally, Ryo arrived, and Byakuen handed him the single 'Go Retsu Ken', before collapsing.

With grateful tears in his eyes, Ryo muttered a 'thank you' him, swearing revenge for his fallen comrade.

Kenbukyou now arrived to the scene.

Then, he commented, "Now we each have one of the 'Go Retsu Ken'. We are evenly matched. But these weapons do not like being divided. Only one of us must walk away as the victor."

"Trust yourself Rekka, and leave Byakuen to me." Anhara said, placing a comforting hand on the distressed fire warrior's shoulder.

Ryo turned to see Anhara giving him a stern, but encouraging nod.

Returning her gesture, Ryo stood up, with one Byakuen at hand.

Swiping the blade in front of him, he readied for battle.

The other Samurai Troopers jumped to the scene, only to have Ryo telling them to stay out of it. This was his battle.

Shuu tried to jump in anyway but was stopped by Touma.

Ryo, alone, battled but was beaten back.

Byakuen tried to get up and help, only to collapse from the effort.

Kneeling down beside the white tiger, Seiji was about to use his healing powers when Anhara stopped him.

"Help Rekka, Korin. Leave Byakuen to me."

The green-clad Trooper nodded and retreated.

Taking Seiji's place, Anhara ripped down her mental shields, and focused on her curative powers.

Meanwhile, Ryo was not doing very well against Kenbukyou.

On instinct, the Troopers' energy went into Ryo, forming the Kikotei yoroi.

With the Kikotei yoroi in place, Ryo unleashed the 'Sen Ko Zan!' with one 'Go Retsu Ken' against Kenbukyou's 'Angel of Death'.

In the end, after one big blast of energy, the Kikotei's power vanquished Kenbukyou.

Collapsing on the ground, Kenbukyou commented that the 'Go Retsu Ken' had chosen their master.

Byakuen lied dying as Jun sobbed over the body.

Anhara was still sustaining the white tiger as best as she could.

Dropping the swords, Ryo went over to Byakuen 's side as the tiger lied dying,

Kenbukyou ordered KokuenOh that he must carry on and help defeat Arago and he faded away.

KokuenOh gave a mournful roar and stepped up beside Anhara, nuzzling the girl.

Ignoring the Troopers' attempts to stop the black tiger, Anhara looked in KokuenOh's eyes, before understanding what he wanted to do.

Giving the loyal KokuenOh a nod, the girl stood up, stepped back and willed the Safiastra out.

KokuenOh glowed a silvery black, before vanishing into the crystal, and then entered Byakuen.

As a result, Byakuen was revived by KokuenOh's life force and they were one and the same.

Anhara let out a wistful smile.

"KokuenOh, Kenbukyou arigato." she whispered.

* * *

24. Demon Lord's Envoy

The scene opened with a sleeping Anhara twisting and turning on her bed, as Aizu-jin watched on in worry.

All of a sudden, Anhara jolted up from her bed, her eyes reflecting shock.

"Mistress." Aizu-jin asked, concern in her voice.

"He's here, Aizu-jin." Anhara answered in a hush whisper.

The giant fox blinked, not understanding.

But she knew something terrible was about to happen, for what was to occur had spooked her mistress.

At the same time, something fell to the ground, striking the inside of Bolatun Mountain.

Black ice encircled the active volcano, quelling the lava. A cloaked figure then stood up with glowing red eyes.

The next day, Ryo was in his Rekka yoroi, trying to fix his katanas.

Stepping deep into the cater of Mt Fuji, he besieged the volcano's power with "its eternal flame to restore his katanas."

Then, he threw his broken swords, blades and all, into the lava.

The molten rock gushed up, raining over Ryo, who remained unhurt by the fiery assault. The lava then energized the katanas, turning them white.

Then the katanas started to re-grow back in length and the Rekka katanas were complete once more.

Nastui and Jun were growing impatient, as they waited above.

Some time later, Ryo jumped up from the volcano, and the two were overjoyed with the Rekka katanas' completion.

On the way to the jeep, Ryo sensed something watching, but brushed it off, not wanting to worry the other two with him.

Nastui drove home, with Jun urging her to go faster because Byakuen was running ahead and winning over them.

Ryo had to smile, before remarking on how well Byakuen was doing now that KokuenOh was within him.

Nastui agreed and added, saying that the Nether World now knew that Ryo held the Kikotei yoroi and was now more powerful.

Back in Nastui's house, Shuu threw himself on the couch, grumbling, much to the amusement of the other four.

"Where's Nastui?" he complained. "If she doesn't get back soon to feed me, I think I'll die."

Then, plopping his head on the couch back, he added, "I'm dead."

"You won't complain this much if Minako was here, Shuu." Seiji teased, bemusement twinkling in his eyes.

Turning back to face Anhara, Shin added, "Too bad Venus isn't present."

"Too bad she isn't here to stop me from doing this." Anhara answered, glaring at Shuu.

"Shuu, you have three milliseconds to run." She threatened.

"Oops, time's up." She finished, snickering.

"Cold Snap!"

At her call, an ice ball flew towards the unfortunate Shuu, who was in the process of running away.

"Hhheeelllppp mmmeee!" he screamed, running around the living room, the ice ball hot on his heels.

"And this coming from the one who said he was dead a few seconds ago." Touma commented, smirking.

Seiji had to laugh.

"Anha-koi." Shin muttered, shaking his head.

"Daijoubo, koi. I won't hurt him, much." Anhara promised.

Shin sweatdropped.

With that, she snapped her fingers and the ice ball dissipated.

The problem was, Shuu had not realized that the ice ball of gone, so he just kept on running.

The three Troopers sweatdropped.

"At this rate, he's going to wear the floor down." Seiji commented.

"Any news about them, Touma?" Anhara asked.

The archer nodded, "Ryo just called and said that the katanas were restored and they will be returning soon."

At that statement, Shuu stopped running and replied, "If that's the case, then I'll have to work up an appetite."

Anhara sighed.

Looking down at Shin, she remarked, "I have no idea how you put up with him, koi."

Shin sighed and answered, "It's at times like this, I wonder why I do."

"Hey!" Shuu protested.

Then, a news report came up, and Shin silenced the group.

The report told of a layer of black ice that was discovered over the Bolatun Mountain.

"Damn, now he shows up." Anhara muttered. Shin raised a brow at her, and said nothing.

As Nastui, Jun, and Ryo drove home, they made fun of Shuu's enormous appetite.

The demon materialized before them and Nastui slammed on the brakes.

Ryo watched on with amazement as the jeep passed through the creature's form.

It seemed as if it was an illusion but Ryo was not certain.

Then, they get out of the car to investigate. Then the pavement started cracked up around them and the cloaked demon appeared.

Ryo demanded who he was and what did he want from them.

The demon answered that it was none of his business.

Furious, Ryo retorted, "I have the power to stop you...bug eyes."

Ticked off, Ryo bushoed his yoroi and his Rekka yoroi appeared.

Later, Ryo discovered that the demon's whip was an extremely effective weapon as it could change its length and multiply into more than one lash.

Then one of Touma's golden arrows forced the demon back.

The four Samurai Troopers appear in full yoroi and Ryo cautioned them of the demon's weapon and skill.

The demon's whip was very like Shuten's chains and the Troopers were all paralyzed with its energy, as the chains wrapped around their necks.

"You know, Kokuyoen. One thing I hate about you is that you always like to attack others when they cannot defend themselves against your attacks." Holy Sailor Mercury interjected.

"How about we make this even?" she added.

"Frost Nova!"

At her call, trails of ice energies started gathering between her palms. Then, she hurled the destructive ball of ice towards Kokuyoen.

With him still holding his whip that kept the Troopers still, Kokuyoen had no time to dodge the ice ball. The frost orb hit him, and he staggered backwards, his hand loosening on his whip. That gave the five Troopers the chance to leap out of harm's way.

Byakuen then jumped on the enemy, knocking him over.

The devil finally announced his name as Kokuyoen and that his master had sent him.

The Troopers demanded to know who it was but Kokuyoen refused to say.

Without answering, Kokuyoen started creating multiplies of itself with one of him, facing each of the Troopers.

Unfortunately, they were still trapped by the energy and each Kokuyoen attacked the Troopers.

Byakuen intervened, saving them.

Holy Sailor Mercury had too jumped down from the cliff. 

Kokuyoen laughed, "Insolent Senshi. You know your attacks won't harm me, and yet you still send yourself to be slaughtered."

"You do have a point, Kokuyoen. But what makes you think your attacks can hurt me?" she taunted.

The bug-eyed demon growled and unleashed his whip on her.

Holy Sailor Mercury easily dodged the lash. 

"If that's the best you can do, then you're not a challenge for me." She commented.

Raising her hand, Holy Sailor Mercury attacked.

"Frost Web!"

Kokuyoen took a small step back, as he watched numerous ice chains surrounding him.

Kokuyoen countered it with a 'Black Ice Tomb!'

Both ice attacks clashed with the other, each not winning against the other. Eventually, the ice chains shattered through the ice tomb, and the ends attached themselves to the cliff.

Kokuyoen was suspended in mid-air by the chains.

"You will pay for this, Senshi." He swore, as he tried to pull himself free.

Byakuen was surrounded in energy as he transformed into KokuenOh. Not only that, he had the original yoroi and the 'Go Retsu Ken'.

We then hear Kenbukyou's final words before his death and how he sent KokuenOh to merge with Byakuen to aid the Samurai Troopers in defeating Arago.

Suddenly, the five Troopers' yoroi glowed in response to the 'Go Retsu Ken'.

They knew the Kikotei was powering up.

"Don't just stand there -- DO something, Ryo!" the four Troopers cried.

"But if I call the Kikotei, it'll leave you helpless!" Ryo protested.

"Defeating the enemy is more important!" they shouted back.

"Rekka, the Kikotei now!" Holy Sailor Mercury shouted, desperately. "I don't know how long my web is going to hold him!"

Just then, Kokuyoen pulled free of the chains, and landed on the ground.

Hesitantly, Ryo called up the Kikotei, seeing that the other four were helpless.

"I really hate to do this, but I guess I have to. The guys are SO going to hate me for this." Holy Sailor Mercury muttered.

"So, Senshi what are you going to do?" Kokuyoen taunted.

"This." Holy Sailor Mercury answered, willing out the Safiastra.

"Okay, what the hell does she think she's doing?" Shuu exclaimed.

"Buying Ryo time?" Shin suggested.

Seiji's eyes widened at the massive amount of energy the Senshi was gathering.

"Please don't tell me it's THAT attack!" Touma exclaimed.

"Okay Touma. I won't tell you." Seiji answered flatly.

Raising the crystal up in the air, the levitated Holy Senshi screamed, "Ice Queen Final Storm!"

Finger-thin ice energy beams started gathering around the crystal. When enough beams were collected, they were unleashed into one powerful wave of energy, washing over the bug-like demon.

After that, Holy Sailor Mercury leapt back to where the Troopers were, before automatically de-shinning.

"Ryo, all yours." Anhara panted, as Shin supported her.

"Guys." Anhara muttered.

"Yes?" the four Troopers chorused.

"Next time I use that attack, shoot me." She death-panned.

"I assume that was a figure of speech." Touma commented.

Kikotei no Ryo nodded as he appeared for the first time.

As soon as the Kikotei yoroi appeared, Kokuyoen ceased fighting, saying that his job was complete.

He had forced the Troopers to show him the Kikotei yoroi.

Angrily, Kikotei no Ryo demanded what else he was told to do and Kokuyoen answered that was all.

Kikotei no Ryo then demanded about his master's identity.

Kokuyoen's answer: freezing the group in black ice.

Kokuyoen laughed, and commented that he had expected so much more from the Kikotei yoroi.

Just the, the Kikotei yoroi's energy broke free of the ice and Kokuyoen jumped off.

Ryo unleashed the Kikotei yoroi's power, blasting Kokuyoen literally into the heavens. The sheer power of the Kikotei yoroi dissipated the dark clouds.

Then, lightning lanced down from the cloud-darkened sky, and one of Arago's huge Nether World gates materialized.

"I was afraid of this." Anhara remarked.

Seiji raised a brow at the azure-haired girl, "You knew?"

Anhara nodded, "Sort of. Had a prophetic dream last night."

"So, that was what spooked you." Shin commented, finally understanding why Anhara looked scared this morning.

The doors swung open, and Arago's voice called out, calling them children of the Nether World and that the power of the Kikotei yoroi proved it. Then, he added that the Gate was to welcome them to the Nether World itself.

The warriors knew that the only way to end this war was to enter the Nether World once more and defeat their foe on his home ground.

* * *

SailorStar9: SORRY! SORRY! I'm so SORRY! For the long wait that is. My school industrial attachment doesn't really give me time to update. Even though I finished this chapter some time ago, the computer at my attachment place hanged on me! I hope the chapter length makes up for it. 


	11. Disc 9

SailorStar9: Phew, finally Chapter 8 goes up! This is Chapter 9.

Major announcement: Guest appearance by Millennial Sailor Jupiter and Millennial Sailor Venus in this chapter. Millennial Sailor Mars and Millennial Sailor Saturn will appear in the next chapter. Before I begin the fic proper, I would like to thank the following reviewers.

Yami Flo: Don't worry, Metallia will only be the only 'Sailor Senshi' bad guy in this. Thing is, Metallia is a demoness. To me, she can't be destroyed, only banished. And the only way Metallia can be banished for good is if she was exiled to the place where she originated, aka the Galaxy Caldron. The problem with that is that both the Ginzuishou and the Safiastra are needed to blast that demoness back to where she originated. I'll try to insert Serenity at the end of the series… somehow.

FirecatRekka: (Points shotgun at FireRekka's head and growls) Do not make me use this. You go MIA on me again, and I will blast a bullet through your head.

Chapter 10: Disc 9

Chapter Summary: The three remaining Mashos are instructed to bring back three Samurai Troopers. The Mashos' efforts are foiled by… you've guessed it. The Sailor Senshi! Usually it's the knight in shiny armor rescuing the damsel in distress. In this case, however, it's the other way around.

SailorStar9: (Smirks) I'm SO twisting the original series here.

* * *

25. Showdown! Two Suikos (A/N: First pair: Shin/Anhara.) 

The scene opened with Naaza walking into Arago's throne room.

Naaza, the Doku Masho was also alive and he was summoned by Arago.

Naaza had wished to against fight the Troopers once again and, after a while, Arago granted him permission.

Naaza then revealed his plan to duplicate one of the Samurai Troopers and create an evil twin.

The chosen Trooper was Suiko no Shin.

Naaza then held a torch with green fire, slicing the torch into pieces and using his poison to create an alternate Suiko yoroi.

The dark yoroi was dark red and black.

The yoroi shell had no face but the voice sounded the same as the evil twin unleashed his sure kill 'Cho Ryu Ha' to demonstrate that the evil twin was stronger than the real Suiko yoroi.

Back at Nastui's cabin, it was after dinner and Nastui was cleaning up.

Ryo was upstairs in his room, thinking about the power of his new Kikoutei yoroi and how he could control it.

The five Troopers were amazed with the power the Kikoutei yoroi possessed.

Jun wondered why the guys were so quiet and why they all went to their room after dinner.

Nastui answered that the Troopers were worried that what Arago had said previously was true. Then, she added that it was not the boys, it was Anhara she was worried about instead.

Jun nodded as he looked at the cabin door, where the said girl had vanished to the parlor outside.

Outside, Anhara was leaning against a pillar, the night wind blowing across her face.

Then, she sighed openly.

The re-appearance of the Netherworld Gate had confirmed her fears that Arago was still alive. But, she knew from the voice that it was not the demon lord totally.

With that suspicion, she had accessed her compact computer, only to reveal one horrifying fact: Arago and Metallia had merged.

The truth was that Serenity did not destroy Metallia at D-Point, she had only banished the demoness.

Further investigations on her computer indicated that Metallia could not be totally destroyed, only banished. And in order to make sure that she did not return, Metallia must be sent to her place of origin: the Galaxy Caldron.

"Kuso, now what am I going to tell the guys?" she muttered.

Just then, four bright, different-colored lights streamed across the darkened sky, causing Anhara looked up.

Bright orange, fiery red, forest green and dark indigo. Anhara smiled. The girls had arrived.

With that, she broke into a sprint towards where the lights landed.

Meanwhile, the guys were lying in their beds, thinking to themselves. 

Ryo was lying in his bed, wondering how he could use the yoroi without having the yoroi overpowering him.

* * *

_Dream sequence_

_Ryo was in his Rekka yoroi where he fired an 'So En Zan!' to slice a huge boulder in half._

_After seeing the end result, Ryo was glad that he had gotten strong but Kaous' voice entered his dream, telling him that strength was not enough to defeat evil and that he had to fight with his heart as well. Then, he brought Ryo to a darkened room where he instructed Ryo to cut a flame on a candle and of course, he failed. It's a lesson he had to learn.  
_

_Tenku no Touma was on a mountain somewhere using his 'Shin Ku Ha!' and he, too, heard Kaous._

_Korin no Seiji was in the forest, using his 'Rai Ko Zan!" _

_Kongo no Shuu was blasting sand dunes with his 'Gan Tessai!'_**'**

_Suiko no Shin was in the ocean, using his sure kill, 'Cho Ryu Ha!'_

_All three heard Kaous' voice giving advice on keeping their hearts and spirits pure._

_End of dream sequence

* * *

_

At that, Shin awoke, blinking hard. Looking around, he realized that Shuu had woken up before him._  
_Apparently, these images were all dreams but they did look real.

Downstairs, Shuu was telling Jun that Kaous had told him to find his center and then he will have the inner strength necessary to defeat Arago.

Shin and Seiji then appeared on the stairs, asking if Shuu had been raiding the fridge at night again.

They all had a vision with Kaous in it and they were to go back to the origins of their yoroi.

Just then, Aizu-jin bounded down the staircase.

Turning to Nastui, the fox asked, "Did the Mistress return last night?"

At that, Nastui frowned and shook her head.

Aizu-jin's worried expression turned stern, "It isn't like her to stay out late without informing me. Something must have happened."

Gasps were heard all over.

Then, a sharp jolt of magic alerted the magical fox. With her head turned up, the gigantic fox took off.

"Now what do we do?" Shuu asked.

"Do what you guys have to do. I'm sure Aizu-jin will find Anhara." Nastui remarked.

"Demo..." Shin interrupted.

"Aizu-jin has been guarding her longer than any of you, right?" Nastui asked.

"Nastui's right. Right now, our top priority is to train our spirits. We have to trust Aizu-jin to find the Queen." Ryo interjected.

The other four Troopers nodded.

Then, recalling where each of them were sent after their first battle with Arago and where they first came into their true initial power, the five split up and go their own ways.

Shin headed for the Naruto Straits in Toyama, where the whirlpools were, and dove into the water.

Unknownst to him, a single shadow in a sailor fuku was watching him.

Only in his undergear, Shin was in the water. However, he was not aware that Naaza was watching, above him.

Holy Sailor Mercury turned her head at the numerous shadows overcasting the water.

"Great Naaza." She muttered. "As if things couldn't get any worse."

Shin was near the whirlpool and the current tried to suck him in.

Shin fought against the whirlpool, only to realize that was his problem. He needed to swim with the current so he moved closer and was yanked into the whirlpool.

After a while, he arrived at the whirlpool's eye. Realizing what he had done was right, Shin breathed in relief.

Then, Naaza summoned several flying boats, manned by youja soldiers. Shin turned around, only to be greeted by his orca friend and many youja soldiers.

The soldiers attacked him and Shin managed to defeat them and was able to take one of their weapons to use.

This is all done in his undergear, until he called forth his yoroi.

The Suiko yoroi, being in water, generated a whirlpool around him, blowing away the youja soldiers.

More soldiers jumped into the water, and Shin was forced out b onto a boat. Inside sat the alternate Suiko.

"His yoroi looks just like mine. He's wearing my yoroi!" Shin gasped in realization.

The two battled with their yaris and Shin noted that the evil Suiko's power was indeed awesome.

Their battle blew up the flying wooden ship and the two Suikos fell back into the water.

In the water, Shin realized that the red-colored Suiko was poisoning the water and the fish were dying.

Shin then brought the battle onto land, in an attempt to protect the marine life. They clashed with their weapons once more and Shin was obviously losing to his double.

Naaza was narrating the battle and commented on how it's going.

He then instructed his creation to use his 'Cho Ryu Ha!' right now and then.

The red Suiko obeyed and went into the 'Cho Ryu Ha!' stance and Shin was shocked that his sure kill was also imitated by the twin.

With two 'Cho Ryu Ha!' firing at the same time on each other, it was obvious that

Shin's attack was pushed back.

On the side, Holy Sailor Mercury gritted her teeth in frustration and helplessness.

Shin was knocked back by the towering water, and collapsed on the sandy beach he tried to reach for his yari, as the alternate Suiko begun a continuous assault.

Hardly conscious, Shin heard Kaous' voice and he told him to give up the desire to win and to find the power within him.

Shin begun to concentrate and eventually succeeded.

The evil Suiko once again fired a 'Cho Ryu Ha!' and it hit Shin head-on.

The Trooper, however, absorbed the negative forces in the attack and then, proceeded to purify that energy with his pure heart and spirit.

His kanji glowed on his forehead and the extra energy was used to energize his attack.

Using his yoroi's ballistic power, the 'Cho Dan Do Cho Ryu Ha!' neutralized the evil Suiko's 'Cho Ryu Ha!' and the red yoroi shell was blasted into pieces.

The empty shell's poison then started to fall into the water.

Realizing what the poison will do to the marine life, Shin was about to redirect broken yoroi pieces to him, when someone beat him to it.

A 'Frost Nova' was heard.

The subsequent ice orb rushed past him, freezing the yoroi pieces on immediate contact.

Shin had to smile; he knew whose attack that was.

"Mercury Regeneration!"

A swirl of icy blue dust crashed onto the frozen pieces, disintegrating them.

"One evil yoroi smashed." Holy Sailor Mercury answered, with a triumph smile. She held her scepter in her hand.

"You really know how to make an entrance, don't you?" Suiko no Shin teased, pushing himself up.

"And this coming from the one who was almost totaled by his evil twin." The Aizu senshi retorted jokingly.

"Touché." Suiko no Shin muttered.

Then, he winced. That battle with his evil twin had obviously taken a toll on him. His yoroi automatically disappeared, leaving him in his undergear. Shin almost collapsed, when Holy Sailor Mercury caught him by the arm.

"And one last thing before we go." She remarked.

With a hand raised behind her, she shouted, "Frost Web!"

The numerous ice chains appeared behind the couple, ensnaring Naaza within their confines.

Holy Sailor Mercury smirked, "That should keep him busy for a while."

With that, the pair walked off.

Once safe in a nearby cave, Holy Sailor Mercury carefully placed the injured Shin on the ground. Turning around, she raised a glowing palm, and an invisible shield covered the cave entrance.

Letting out a breath in relief, she turned back to her injured lover.

* * *

26. Korin! Reclaim the Light (A/N: Second pair: Seiji/Makoto) 

Meanwhile, Seiji was standing alone in normal clothes, when he heard Kaous' voice reminding him that although their yoroi originated from Arago, but it was the bearer who controlled whether the yoroi was used for good or evil.

Seiji walked further down the grassy hills, traveling back to the origin of his yoroi, the Akidoshi Plateau.

With Kaous' words ringing in his ears, he rested for a few minutes beside a spring for a drink.

Before long, he heard a sound; the flapping of a bird's wings, and he jumped and reverted into his undergear.

Noticing the water movement's, he shouted for the youja soldiers to come out. But no one did.

Then, he heard wolves growling. Running towards the sound origin, Seiji discovered that a group of wolves had a herd of deer surrounded.

The adult deer managed to get away, by climbing the cliff behind them, but a fawn was trapped.

Seiji intervened, saving the fawn and it ran away from him.

The bearer of Korin was shocked, as the fawn appeared to be even more afraid of him than the wolves. He then pondered on why they were frightened of him.

Back in Arago's castle, the demon lord was about to send Anubisu, the Yami Masho, to fight Korin no Seiji. Anubisu was all ready to take on Seiji.

Not knowing that Anubisu was coming for him, Seiji was sitting by a bunch of rocks, replaying the rescue in his mind.

He heard Kaous' voice once again, before Anubisu's voice came into the picture.

Seiji looked up and Anubisu announced that he had come to teach him how to use the Korin yoroi correctly.

Seiji called forth up his yoroi to battle, but he kept hesitating.

Kaous' voice once again rang in his head, telling him to search within himself for his power but Seiji had no idea how to.

Anubisu continued to taunt him saying that perhaps he had not really wanted to hurt Arago's forces.

Seiji gasped silently, realizing how true Anubisu's words were.

Anubisu went on to say that the Korin yoroi would obey Arago-sama as how the yoroi was intended.

"Supreme Thunder Spark!" came a lightning attack.

"Anubisu, fight first, talk later!" Millennial Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Yami Masho, you've betrayed your Queen. On behalf of Queen Anhara of Mercury, Millennial Sailor Jupiter will punish you!" she added, jumping down and striking a pose.

Anubisu growled.

"Insolent Senshi! You'll regret this!"

His warning was greeted by a "Supreme Thunder Storm!"

The sky grew overcast and streaks of lightning struck down from the heavens. The lightning bolts then centered on the Masho, trapping him within a lightning cage.

Pleased with her work, the Thunder Senshi grabbed the still stunned Korin no Seiji and leapt off.

Once safe in a cave, Seiji questioned, not really believing his eyes, "Mako?"

"Iie, I'm a fragment of your imagination." Millennial Sailor Jupiter death-panned.

Then, she grinned, "Of course it's me, you idiot!"

Seiji looked wounded.

"Mako…" he pouted.

"Acting cute isn't going to get you anywhere, Korin." Millennial Sailor Jupiter warned, de-henshinning back to Makoto Kino.

Seiji had to smile. Willing his yoroi away, he hugged the slightly stunned senshi.

"I missed you, Mako." He whispered.

"I did too Seiji." Makoto answered, grateful tears threatening to fall.

Meanwhile, Anubisu had gotten free of the lightning cage and was searching for the two Senshi of Thunder.

Stopping in front of a cave, the Yami Masho smirked as he sensed the cave reeked the green auras of both warriors.

Stepping into the cave, he hollered, "Korin, Jupiter, I know the both of you are in there!"

Upon hearing Anubisu's taunting call, Seiji stood up and donned on his yoroi once again.

His no-datchi in hand, he stepped forth to confront his enemy.

Outside, Anubisu continued his taunting, trying to talk Seiji into joining the Netherworld.

He added, saying that the Korin yoroi was destined for destruction, confusing the warrior of light to such an extent that he was unable to fight as well as he used to.

Seiji then was tackled by a youja soldier.

Getting up, his Korin no-datchi at hand, he raised the sword to slice the tin can in half but he hesitated, giving the youja soldier the chance to knock him down.

"Supreme Thunder Spark!" came Millennial Sailor Jupiter's attack.

The bright yellow spark of electricity crashed onto the youja soldier's chest, dissipating it.

"Seiji, what are you doing?" the senshi questioned harshly.

Snarling, Anubisu somehow produced a chain, which wrapped itself around the waist of the fallen Korin.

Pulling Seiji to him, Anubisu threw him on the ground before him, while taunting Seiji for a fight to show that he was ready to join the Netherworld.

In confusion, Seiji called away his yoroi and fled. Millennial Sailor Jupiter was close behind him.

Anubisu then yelled after the two fleeing senshi, saying that they were not able to hide forever.

Taking refuge in a waterfall, Seiji attempted to reorder his thoughts through mediation.

Under the said waterfall, Millennial Sailor Jupiter looked up anxiously, worried for her lover.

Noting Anubisu's heavy footsteps, she quickly leapt up on a tree, and stayed out of sight.

In the caves below, Anubisu concentrated, unleashing a 'Ken Ankoku Cho Uhigiri!' 

There goes without saying that that particular sure kill created dark storm clouds and an early, hard winter arrived in the area.

"Great, Anubisu's 'Ken Ankoku Cho Uhigiri!'" Millennial Sailor Jupiter muttered, as she noted the branch she was standing on turned into ice. 

"Mercury's season. Where is she when you need her?" she added.

Then, her eyes widened, "Kuso! Seiji!"

The Trooper in mind was frozen inside the waterfall, and Anubisu's voice began taunting him once again.

Having had enough of the Yami Masho's scoffs, Seiji started to glow a bright green, breaking free of his ice prison.

He finally realized that even though the Netherworld's power ran through him, it did not necessary mean that he had to give in to the Netherworld's power.

Just then, Millennial Sailor Jupiter ran up to him.

"Seiji…" She begun, worried.

"Daijobu Mako. I won't hesitate any longer." He reassured her.

The Thunder Senshi smiled and nodded.

Then, she added brightly, "Come on, we have a Masho to take care of."

Seiji smiled and the two headed underground to battle with Yami Masho himself.

The pair ran into a cave, which led them down below, with their footsteps echoing.

Suddenly, youja soldiers attacked the Thunder pair.

One 'Jupiter Oak Evolution!' from Millennial Sailor Jupiter and one 'Rai Ko Za!' from Korin no Seiji later, the youja soldiers were destroyed by a barrage of glowing leaves and a strong stream of lightning.

Defeating the soldiers with relative ease, the pair walked forward, only to be greeted by a horrifying sight.

Anubisu had laid down a herd of frozen deer as a 'present' for two Senshi of Nature.

Then, the Yami Masho brought the dead deer back to life but they were being possessed.

Seiji was forced to fight the animals he had tried to protect.

The deer were like zombies as they charged at the two Senshi of Lightning. However, they felt no pain as they smashed against each other.

Riled off, Millennial Sailor Jupiter hissed, "You forget, Masho. I'm not only the Senshi of Thunder, I'm also the Hime of Nature."

Clasping both hands as if in prayer, she rose them above her head.

"Jupiter Nature Restoration!"

A single beam of green light burst forth from her fists, bathing the deer herd in its light.

When the blinding light died down, the deer's eyes had resumed their usual gentle expression.

The herd leader looked at the Nature Princess in gratitude, before bounding off with the rest of the group.

Millennial Sailor Jupiter smiled, before collapsing on fours.

"Mako!" Korin no Seiji exclaimed, worried for her.

The Thunder Senshi, however, gave him a small smile.

"Seiji, all yours." She answered.

The Trooper nodded, as he faced Anubisu, standing in front of the weakened Senshi.

Anubisu had removed his No Dachi, unleashing yet another 'Ken Ankoku Cho Uhigiri!' 

Determined to protect the Thunder Sailor, Korin no Seiji deflected the attack, pulling a 'Cho Dan Do Rai Ko Za!' on Anubisu.

The weird thing is Anubisu was actually enjoying getting hit by Korin no Seiji's powered up attack and behind him, one of Arago's Netherworld Gates appeared.

His mission done, Anubisu replied that the Netherworld had come for him.

Then, he laughed, remarking that the Korin yoroi was now with the Netherworld, before fainting.

"Anubisu, shut up and return!" Millennial Sailor Jupiter snapped, getting up.

The Netherworld Gate then drew the unconscious Masho back.

Korin no Seiji was about to remove his yoroi shell when Millennial Sailor Jupiter stopped him.

"Seiji, don't." she chided him.

The blonde swordsman looked at her questioningly.

"You have to believe in Kaous' words. He speaks the truth. The yoroi cannot be destroyed, it can only be reshaped into new forms." She reminded him.

Korin no Seiji smiled, "Wise words. No wonder your name is translated as 'Wisdom of Trees'"

Millennial Sailor Jupiter blushed, "Flattery will get you nowhere."

The Netherworld Gates opened and orange lightning struck down on the two.

Frowning, Millennial Sailor Jupiter summoned the quiver containing her ThunderBolts.

Retrieving one ThunderBolt from the quiver, she flung it at the open Gate, totally demolishing it.

"One Netherworld Gate destroyed." She announced, with a victory sign.

Korin no Seiji shook his head in amusement.

"Sometimes I wonder why I love you." He remarked.

"Because you do." Millennial Sailor Jupiter answered, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

27. Become Angry Kongo! Break the Sand Demons (A/N: Third pair: Shuu/Minako) 

Arago was talking to Rajura, the Gen Masho.

The demon lord informed him that both Naaza and Anubisu had failed in their missions.

Grinning inwardly, Rajura reassured his master that he would not fail just like the two Mashos.

Then, he requested for permission to use the Twin Sand Strikes, the sand demons, to capture the next Samurai Trooper.

Meanwhile, Shuu was on a boat crossing an ocean, heading for Hokkaido.

He was now on a train at noon, and he envisioned an image of Kaous.

Kaous' voice was heard echoing in his mind, reminding him that although he was the strongest of the Troopers, it was essential that he saw through the sand's illusions and see what was not there.

Shuu still thought that thinks it was a dream, totally unaware that Rajura was watching his train.

Shuu walked through a farm, with a tractor nearly running him over. He thought that it was the Netherworld and back-flipped, landing on top of it.

Then, realizing that it was just a regular tractor, Shuu lied back on it, watching the clouds pass him by, before taking a nap a short while later.

Unknown to him, a warrior in a sailor fuku was watching him.

Millennial Sailor Venus smiled, "Same old Shuu." She muttered.

The tractor then took him from the city into a demolition site.

Dark clouds suddenly appeared in the sky and the machinery at the site begun to attack him.

A wrecking ball swung at Shuu, bashing into him and knocking him off.

Rajura appeared, calling Shuu 'his old friend'.

The warrior of Kongo was shocked to see that the Gen Masho was alive.

The wrecking ball came back at him again and Shuu called on his undergear.

The heavy wrecking ball flew at Shuu, forcing him to throw a rock at it. The rock, however, was shattered by the heavy metal.

The dust around him started to form into the Sand Strikers, the demons Rajura had requested in the beginning.

They were excellent fighters and Shuu was having a hard time fighting and dodging the wrecking ball.

"Venus Morning Star Smash!" came Millennial Sailor Venus attack.

Two bright orange star-shaped beams entered the scene, severing the wire that held the wrecking ball. The heavy metal ball hit on the ground, leaving a huge crater underneath it.

Both Rajura and Shuu turned to see the sudden intervention.

"Gen Masho, you've betrayed your Queen. On behalf of Queen Anhara, Millennial Sailor Venus will punish you!" she announced striking a pose.

Shuu blinked in surprise and astonishment.

"Mina…" he gasped.

"Insolent Senshi, you'll pay for that!' Rajura answered.

Removing his morning star from his back, he threw it at the Senshi. Millennial Sailor Venus jumped out of the way, and landed beside Shuu.

Meanwhile, the Sand Strikers were splattered and they turned to dust.

Then, suddenly the rocks around Shuu flew up, crushing him into the ground.

"Shuu!' Millennial Sailor Venus screamed.

The Sand Strikers then reformed, but Rajura ordered them not to attack yet. He had wanted to torture Shuu for a while before killing him.

Before departing, Rajura told him to finish his pilgrimage and by the time he did, he would be waiting for him.

With that statement, they left, leaving and quite ticked off Shuu, whose anger exploded, as he broke free, yelling after them.

Millennial Sailor Venus shook her head at her lover.

"Shuu. They're gone, hon." She reminded him.

Claming down, the bearer of Kongo turned to face the blonde Ai no Senshi.

"Mina!" he exclaimed, giving her a bear hug.

Seconds ticked by, before Millennial Sailor Venus stammered.

"Shuu, I need to breathe."

The hunky teenager blinked and released her, apologizing profusely.

Millennial Sailor Venus had to laugh.

* * *

Nastui and Jun were waiting for the Troopers and Jun felt that the guys had been gone far too long and they were in some kind of trouble. 

Nastui reassured the boy, saying that the guys would be all right.

An ill wind then blew from the open window, knocking over an hourglass.

Nastui and Jun were more worried as they heard the wolves howling.

In the forest somewhere, the Sand Strikers were using their powers to turn the surrounding land into stone. They had created a stone battlefield for the two warriors' arrival.

* * *

Both Shuu and Millennial Sailor Venus arrived at the desolate barren area and the two noted that all the animals were running away. 

"If Seiji and Makoto were here, they'll never hear the end of it." Millennial Sailor Venus commented.

Shuu was about to answer her when he noticed that Rajura was the one responsible for killing the forest.

Rajura appeared in his trademark upside down stance on a tree and he attacked the two warriors.

Shuu called froth his yoroi and the battle destroyed the landscape.

Rajura promptly informed Shuu that the stronger his yoroi was, the closer he was in aligning himself to the Netherworld.

In his talk, Rajura conveniently forgot about another warrior in the area.

However, Millennial Sailor Venus had not forgotten him.

"V-Star Strike!" 

With a hand in front of her, Millennial Sailor Venus charged up an orange star-shaped energy beam from her open palm and released it on Rajura, hitting him from the back.

"It seems that I've quite forgotten you, light girl. I'll correct that." Rajura hissed.

"Tochimou!" 

Millennial Sailor Venus however, smirked as she stepped out of the web's way, literally.

"If you're any slower Rajura, a snail can beat you in a race." She mocked.

"What the…" Even Kongo no Shuu was shocked.

Millennial Sailor Venus shrugged.

"Senshi of light, speed of light." She explained.

"Gan Tessai!" came Kongo no Shuu's attack. 

The attack, however, did not hit Rajura, as Sand Strikers in their sand form rose to cover the attack.

They took in the energy of the attack, absorbing it.

That attack, however, did destroy the landscape even further, creating a lifeless desert.

Rajura had tricked Shuu into destroying the land he was trying to protect.

"I know trickery is your specialty, but this had gone too far!" Millennial Sailor Venus shouted.

Raising a finger in the air, she summoned her whip.

"Venus Love Chain Barrage!"

The chain of hearts glowed a bright yellow as it encircled itself around the Gen Masho. Once in place, numerous balls of light energy escaped from the glowing chain, striking the Gen Masho.

Rajura grunted in pain as the energy balls rained on him. Despite the fact that he had his yoroi on, the attack did hurt.

"Blasted Senshi, you'll pay for this!" Rajura swore.

Meanwhile, Kongo no Shuu was losing his battle against the Sand Strikers as they absorbed his 'Gan Tessai!' energy again.

Then, the Sand Strikers turned the ground into quicksand, causing Shuu to tumble to the ground

Forgetting Millennial Sailor Venus for a while, Rajura turned to the fallen Kongo no Shuu, standing above him.

Thinking that his main mission was complete, Rajura proceeded to return to Arago to report about his success.

In the middle of the swirling quicksand, Shuu heard Kaous' voice again and he reawoke.

"Use the force to see through the deception, Kongo." the ghostly voice instructed.

Shuu finally realized that the Sand Strikers were actually using an illusion to make them look like they were faster and everywhere around him.

Another point in mind was that his yoroi drew upon the earth's energy, and thus telling him where the attacks were coming from.

With his yoroi glowing orange, Kongo no Shuu stood up in the quicksand.

Swinging his Nunchaku, he called upon his yoroi's ballistic power, just like Shin and Seiji before him did.

"Cho Dan Do Gan Tessai!'

The Sand Strikers were blasted back into sand but this time, they were defeated for good.

Rajura then reappeared, just as the sand turned into a whirlpool around the two.

"Rajura, leave." Millennial Sailor Venus warned, her glowing love chain at hand.

The Gen Masho hissed, and turned to Kongo no Shuu, only to have him point his Nunchaku at him.

Rajura frowned and retreated back to the Netherworld, swearing revenge.

* * *

SailorStar9: The three Troopers escaped capture… for now that is. (Evil Laugh) With the three Mashos' failures, what plans will Arago have? Stay tuned for Chapter 11. (Looks at readers) No, I won't be revealing any more than that, otherwise I'll be spoiling the next chapter. (Sticks out tongue.) 


End file.
